


Storm Black

by orphan_account



Series: Young Justice: Iridescent [4]
Category: Static Shock, Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-21
Updated: 2016-01-10
Packaged: 2018-04-22 16:32:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 21
Words: 56,085
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4842554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>With the Light seemingly no longer as a threat, the Team and the Justice League feel at peace. But little do they know, there are others waiting for their perfect time to strike when they are at their weakest. And perhaps, old memories may come back to haunt them. Part 3 of Young Justice: Iridescent. (Sequel of Toxic Green)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. YEAR 2025

**YEAR 2025**   
**EARTH 16 AS OF APRIL 1ST, 2025**

**THE TEAM**

**ARROWETTE**  
Alias: Bonnie King  
Sex: Female  
Species: Human  
Age: 19  
Date of Birth: August 1st, 2005  
Mentor(s): Green Arrow (Oliver Queen)(formerly)

 **BATGIRL II**  
Alias: Stephanie Brown  
Sex: Female  
Species: Human  
Age: 18  
Date of Birth: October 15th, 2006  
Mentor(s): Batman II (Richard Grayson), Red Robin (Timothy Drake), Batman (Bruce Wayne)(formerly)

 **BEAST BOY**  
Alias: Garfield Logan  
Sex: Male  
Species: Human-Martian  
Age: 22  
Date of Birth: November 14th, 2002  
Mentor(s): Miss Martian (M'gann M'orzz/Megan Morse)(formerly)

 **BUNKER**  
Alias: Miguel Jose Barragan  
Sex: Male  
Species: Meta-Human  
Age: 15  
Date of Birth: February 28th, 2010  
Mentor(s): Green Lantern (Hal Jordan), Green Lantern (Guy Gardner), Green Lantern (John Stewart), Green Lantern (Milagro Reyes)(considered mentor)

 **GREEN LANTERN**  
Alias: Milagro Reyes  
Sex: Female  
Species: Human  
Age: 17  
Date of Birth: June 7th, 2007  
Mentor(s): Green Lantern (Guy Gardner), Green Lantern (Hal Jordan), Green Lantern (John Stewart), Blue Beetle III (Jaime Reyes)(considered mentor)

 **MARY MARVEL**  
Alias: Mary Willow Batson  
Sex: Female  
Species: Meta-Human  
Age: 17  
Date of Birth: January 29th, 2008  
Mentor(s): Captain Marvel (Billy Batson)

 **MISS MARTIAN**  
Alias: Megan Morse/M'gann M'orzz  
Sex: Female  
Species: Martian  
Age: 62 (25 human biological equivalent)  
Date of Birth: April 10th, 1962 (April 10th, 1994 human biological equivalent)  
Mentor(s): Martian Manhunter (J'onn J'onzz/John Jones)

 **RAVEN**  
Alias: Rachel Roth  
Sex: Female  
Species: Demon-Human  
Age: 17  
Date of Birth: October 31st, 2007  
Mentor(s): N/A

 **ROBIN V**  
Alias: Damian Wayne  
Sex: Male  
Species: Human  
Age: 16  
Date of Birth: April 12th, 2008  
Mentor(s): Batman II (Richard Grayson), Red Robin (Timothy Drake), Batman (Bruce Wayne)(formerly), Batgirl II (Stephanie Brown)(considered mentor)

 **SPEEDY II**  
Alias: Lian Nyguyen-Harper  
Sex: Female  
Species: Human  
Age: 9  
Date of Birth: September 7th, 2015  
Mentor(s): Arrowette (Bonnie King)

 **STARFIRE**  
Alias: Koriand'r  
Sex: Female  
Species: Tamaranean  
Age: 16  
Date of Birth: July 19th, 2008  
Mentor(s): N/A

 **STREAKY**  
Alias: Streaky  
Sex: Male  
Species: Kryptonian Cat  
Age: 5  
Date of Birth: July 16th, 2019  
Affiliation: Supergirl (Kara Kent)

 **SUPERBOY**  
Alias: Conner Kent  
Sex: Male  
Species: Human-Kryptonian  
Age: 16 (physically), 31 (mentally), 15 (chronologically)  
Date of Birth: March 21st, 2010 (March 21st, 1994 mental equivalent)  
Mentor(s): Superman (Clark Kent)(formerly)

 **SUPERGIRL**  
Alias: Kara Kent  
Sex: Female  
Species: Kryptonian  
Age: 15  
Date of Birth: June 17th, 2009  
Mentor(s): Superman (Clark Kent), Superboy (Conner Kent)

 **WOLF**  
Alias: Wolf  
Sex: Male  
Species: Kobra-Venom-Enhanced Wolf  
Age: 16 (Kobra Venom allows Wolf to live 4x longer than the average wolf)  
Date of Birth: November 28th, 2008  
Affiliation: Superboy (Conner Kent)

 **THE TEAM: FORMER MEMBERS  ** **(NOW OF THE JUSTICE LEAGUE)**

 **AQUALAD**  
Alias: Kaldur'ahm  
Sex: Male  
Species: Atlantean  
Age: 31  
Date of Birth: January 21st, 1994  
Formerly: N/A

 **BATMAN II**  
Alias: Richard Grayson  
Sex: Male  
Species: Human  
Age: 28  
Date of Birth: December 1st, 1996  
Formerly: Robin, Nightwing

 **BLUE BEETLE III**  
Alias: Jaime Reyes  
Sex: Male  
Species: Human  
Age: 25  
Date of Birth: October 24th, 1999  
Formerly: N/A

 **BUMBLEBEE**  
Alias: Karen Beecher  
Sex: Female  
Species: Human  
Age: 30  
Date of Birth: February 2nd, 1995  
Formerly: N/A

 **FLASH III**  
Alias: Bartholomew Allen  
Sex: Male  
Species: Meta-Human  
Age: -18 (technically), 22 (time-stream equivalent)  
Date of Birth: September 13th, 2042 (technically), September 13th, 2002 (time-stream equivalent)  
Formerly: Impulse, Kid Flash II

 **GUARDIAN II**  
Alias: Malcom Duncan  
Sex: Male  
Species: Human  
Age: 31  
Date of Birth: August 3rd, 1993  
Formerly: N/A

 **ICON II**  
Alias: Raquel Ervin  
Sex: Female  
Species: Unclassified Alien  
Age: 29  
Date of Birth: October 10th, 1995  
Formerly: Rocket

 **LAGOON BOY**  
Alias: La'gaan  
Sex: Male  
Species: Atlantean  
Age: 26  
Date of Birth: August 29th, 1998  
Formerly: N/A

 **RED BEETLE**  
Alias: Wallace West (Wallace White, new I.D.)  
Sex: Male  
Species: Meta-Human  
Age: 30 (29, new I.D.)  
Date of Birth: November 11th, 1994 (May 5th, 1995 new I.D.)  
Formerly: Kid Flash

 **RED ROBIN**  
Alias: Timothy Drake  
Sex: Male  
Species: Human  
Age: 23  
Date of Birth: July 20th, 2001  
Formerly: Robin III

 **STATIC SHOCK**  
Alias: Virgil Hawkins  
Sex: Male  
Species: Meta-Human  
Age: 24  
Date of Birth: November 1st, 2000  
Formerly: N/A

 **TIGRESS**  
Alias: Artemis Crock  
Species: Human  
Sex: Female  
Age: 30  
Date of Birth: March 13th, 1995  
Formerly: Artemis

 **WONDER GIRL**  
Alias: Cassandra Drake  
Species: Human-Amazonian  
Sex: Female  
Age: 23  
Date of Birth: August 5th, 2001  
Formerly: N/A

 **ZATANNA**  
Alias: Zatanna Zatara  
Species: Human  
Sex: Female  
Age: 28  
Date of Birth: April 30th, 1996  
Formerly: N/A

 **THE JUSTICE LEAGUE** **(NEW MEMBERS: NOT FORMERLY OF TEAM)**

 **BOOSTER GOLD**  
Alias: Michael Carter (Nathaniel Myers, new I.D.)  
Species: Human  
Sex: Male  
Age: -376 (technically) 24 (time-stream equivalent) (26, new I.D.)  
Date of Birth: May 5th, 2400 (technically), May 5th, 2000 (time-stream equivalent), May 14th, 1998 (new I.D.)

 **RIP HUNTER**  
Alias: Ted Kord (Richard Ted, new I.D.)  
Species: Human  
Sex: Male  
Age: 41 (31 physically), (31, new I.D.)  
Date of Birth: April 20th, 1983 (April 4th, 1992 new I.D.)  
Formerly: Blue Beetle II  
**  
RETIRED**

 **BATGIRL**  
Alias: Barbara Gordon  
CAUSE OF RETIREMENT: permanent paralyzation in legs

 **BATMAN**  
Alias: Bruce Wayne  
CAUSE OF RETIREMENT: permanent lung injury

 **FLASH II**  
Alias: Barry Allen  
CAUSE OF RETIREMENT: age/desiring to "settle down" after Iris' death

 **HAWKMAN**  
Alias: Katar Hol  
CAUSE OF RETIREMENT: age

 **ICON**  
Alias: Augustus Freeman  
CAUSE OF RETIREMENT: age

**DECEASED**

**ARSENAL**  
Alias: Roy Harper  
Aged: 27 (chronologically), 19 (frozen-time equivalent)  
March 11th, 1993 - June 1st, 2020  
CAUSE OF DEATH: aircraft crash

 **AQUAGIRL**  
Alias: Tula  
Aged: 20  
June 13th, 1994 - February 18th, 2015  
CAUSE OF DEATH: smashed by boulders

 **BLACK CANARY**  
Alias: Dinah Queen  
Aged: 37  
July 8th, 1987 - August 6th, 2024  
CAUSE OF DEATH: killed by Light drone

 **BLACK MANTA  
** Alias: David (?)  
Aged: 51  
January 6th, 1974 - February 26th, 2025  
CAUSE OF DEATH: assassinated by Red Beetle

 **FLASH**  
Alias: Jason Garrick  
Aged: 101  
April 7th, 1919 - September 27th, 2020  
CAUSE OF DEATH: old age

 **HUNTRESS**  
Alias: Paula Nguyen-Crock  
Aged: 60  
June 3rd, 1962 - June 3rd, 2022  
CAUSE OF DEATH: assassinated by Sportsmaster

 **INERTIA**  
Alias: Jai West  
Aged: 7  
March 5th, 2017 - March 2nd, 2025  
CAUSE OF DEATH: assassinated by Red Hood

 **IRIS WEST-ALLEN**  
Aged: 42  
March 14th, 1982 - January 20th, 2025  
CAUSE OF DEATH: assassinated by Red Beetle

 **ROBIN II/RED HOOD**  
Alias: Jason Todd  
Aged: 15 (Robin Death) 25 (Red Hood Death)  
July 4th, 1999 - January 1st, 2015 (Robin Death) June 15th, 2015 - March 2nd, 2025 (resurrection: Red Hood Death)  
CAUSE OF DEATH: assassinated by The Joker (Robin Death), Suicide by shooting self (Red Hood Death)

**OTHER**

**OMNIFARIOUS  
** Alias: Edwin Alva Jr  
Species: Human  
Age: 27  
Date of Birth: March 19th, 1998  
Affiliation: Edwin Alva Sr, Alva Technologies

 **EDWIN ALVA SR  
** Species: Human  
Age: 57  
Date of Birth: February 11th, 1968  
Affiliation: Thaddeus Thawne, Alva Technologies

 **GEAR**  
Alias: Richard Foley  
Species: Meta-Human  
Age: 23  
Date of Birth: June 23rd, 2001  
Affiliation: Static Shock (Virgil Hawkins) (partner/best friend)

 **KID FLASH III**  
Alias: Iris West II  
Species: Meta-Human  
Age: 8  
Date of Birth: March 5th, 2017  
Mentor(s): Flash III (Bartholomew Allen), Flash II (Barry Allen)(technically), Red Beetle (Wallace West)

 **SABRINA ALVA**  
Species: Human  
Age: 25  
Date of Birth: December 27th, 1999  
Affiliation: Edwin Alva Sr, Alva Technologies

 **SHE-BANG**  
Alias: Shenice Vale  
Species: Meta-Human  
Age: 24  
Date of Birth: October 7th, 2000  
Affiliation: Static Shock (Virgil Hawkins), Gear (Richie Foley)

 **SPECTRAL**  
Alias: Specs  
Species: Human  
Age: 30  
Date of Birth: September 4th, 1994  
Affiliation: Alva Technologies

 **SPEEDTRAP  
** Alias: Trapper  
Species: Human  
Age: 30  
Date of Birth: July 27th, 1994  
Affiliation: Alva Technologies

 **TORNADO TWINS**  
Aliases:Don Allen  & Dawn Allen  
Species: Meta-Human  
Ages: 8  
Date of Births: December 16th, 2016  
Mentor(s): Flash III (Bartholomew Allen), Flash II (Barry Allen)(technically)

 **THADDEUS THAWNE**  
Species: Human  
Age: 48  
Date of Birth: May 17th, 1976  
Affiliation: Edwin Alva Sr, Alva Technologies, Meloni Thawne


	2. Chapter 1

 

* * *

**JUMP CITY**

**MARCH 2ND, 2025**

**6:48 PCT**

He worked away at the formula, a mental calculation forming across his mind as he put the last bottle in it's tube. He sat back in his chair, surveying the ceiling, which represented the constellations of stars, and even glowed. Now, he'd never admit it, but he was fascinated by them. How people could think of such designs within the galaxy was odd, but intriguing.

He was torn from his gazing of the pretend-stars as a strange noise loudly filled the room, and a black orb quickly followed. He pulled a machete out from behind his armor, and held a fighting stance. He stood down as soon as he saw the figure emerge from the black orb.

"Oh." he said, almost disappointed, and sheathed his weapon.

"Who were you expecting, Deathstroke? The boogie-man?" Klarion teased.

"I was expecting Inertia." Deathstroke responded.

"Yeah... about that..." Klarion bit his lip, and showed a sign of nervousness, which made Slade raise an eyebrow in suspicion, for nervousness was an emotion he  _never_ saw on the Lord of Chaos.

"Spit it out, Witch Boy!" Deathstroke demanded, and his eyes narrowed, which pierced a bright blue into Klarion. He was nearly twice as menacing with his mask off, Klarion concluded.

"Inertia died approximately two hours ago, DS." Klarion told him.

"He  _died_?" Deathstroke seemed shock, then asked, folding his arms, "Was it something in the Velocity 9?"

"No, DS. Lex Luthor used his technology to get access into the Watchtower and get Inertia out while the League were busy deactivating those bombs. The League managed to deactivate them in time, and Luthor tried to blow 'em up, but the cities were already saved. There was a big battle, and Luthor told me that Inertia was ordered by Red Hood to kill Flash. Inertia said no, so Red Hood got angry, took out a syringe full a' cyanide, and injected it into Inertia. That's how he died. Luthor n' Vandal were both arrested, and Red Hood shot himself after he killed Inertia. I was the only one who got away."

"What will I do with these dozen, then?" Deathstroke asked, obviously annoyed as he gestured to the dozen of bottles full of Velocity 9 on his worktable.

"Just store them, I guess." Klarion shrugged, but a tint of "You don't give a shit what happened to the Light, don't you?" reflected off of his eyes. Deathstroke merely wanted money.

Deathstroke sighed as he opened up an empty file cabinet, delicately placing each glass tube inside,

"Perhaps there will be another time."

**CENTRAL CITY**

**APRIL 1ST, 2025**

**15:56 CT**  
  
The first thing he did this morning was sigh with relief. Which of course, isn't usually something a person would do on April Fools' day, but Bart couldn't help it. There hasn't been any severe problems with the League since March 2nd, almost a month. Of course, there was criminals that each hero had to deal within their own cities, but no big-bad super-villain groups to try and stop them. January and February had been the textbook definition of "Living Hell" for the brunet, and he assumed it was the same for the rest of the League and Team as well.

Now Bart tapped his fingers on his textbook as he studied for his test, which would soon be on the finals the next month. The gentle gusts of air blew his already windswept hair to the side, which ticked his right ear. He ignored it and went back to studying.

"Don! Dawn!"

Bart's head shot up at the voice, narrowing his eyes to focus on the figures that called his dad and aunt's name. It was a little girl, about seven or eight years old. She had bouncy brown hair and amber eyes, and the palest skin the speedster has ever seen.

"Hi, Meloni!" Don cheered as he jumped off the playground's monkey bars to greet his school friend.

Bart could feel his blood go cold underneath his skin. He honestly didn't know why he was so surprised.

_Mom._

He couldn't stop staring at the little girl, his eyes wide. He could now make out the similarities between them both, and seeing Don next to her made him realize what he got from each parent.

That was his  _mother_.

He couldn't shake the thought out of his head. He just  _had_ to meet her. He hopped off from his spot on the wooden bench and pranced over, happy as ever but still shocked. He bent down on one knee to meet her height.

"Hey. I'm Bart, Don and Dawn's cousin." he held out his hand, and he resisted the urge to say, " _You don't know how long I've been waiting to meet you again, mom._ " and hug her as if there were no tomorrow.

Meloni took the offer, shook his hand, and introduced herself.

 _Mom,_ Bart couldn't stop thinking,  _she's my mom..._

" _Meloni_!" a voice shouted from the difference. A man who was in his mid-forties and nearly all-gray ran up to them, and grabbed Meloni securely on the shoulder.

"You should not be talking to _them_." he hissed at her. Bart could feel his fist clench and his eyes narrow. He knew who he was. Thaddeus Thawne. His other grandfather, and Barry's polar opposite. The two have had problems since their own grandfathers became enemies oh-so-many years ago, and the hatred and rivalry between the Thawnes and the Allens carried down to their kids, and things haven't lightened up between the two families since.

"Why? They're my friends!" Meloni protested.

 _Until now._  Bart thought, and would have been smiling if he wasn't so angry due to Thaddeus's comment, acting as if the Allens were some dirty old rats. His mother had broken the barrier of hatred between the rivalries, bonding and becoming friends with Don and Dawn.

Her father looked up Bart, hostility gleaming up in his eyes, "Keep your fucking cousins away from my daughter. You too, you  _fag._ "

Bart gritted his teeth, suppressing his hate and rage, " _Excuse me_ -"

Thaddeus turned around, guiding his daughter away from the playground.

**CENTRAL CITY**

**APRIL 4TH, 2025**

**21:09 CT**

Bart scurried from street to street, until he felt satisfied. He ran towards the more empty and dark part of the city, near a strip club, the neon flashing sign "XXX EXOTIC DANCERS" and an image of a woman stripper near the building.

"See? I told you nothing new is up." Jaime said as his armor unfolded behind his back, and he looked at the sign on the other side of the street. He laughed to himself, "Wanna go in?"

"Hey!" Bart protested.

"Joking, carino." Jaime grinned mischievously as he pushed Bart back upon the brick wall.

"Two dudes getting on in front of a strip club?" Bart amused the thought.

Jaime was silent for a few seconds before saying, "Yes." and pushing the cowl of Bart's uniform off of his head. He licked his lips, and began to kiss him.

x

Thaddeus casually tossed his cigarette on the side of the street as he hurried on the sidewalk. He looked up at the sign, and grinned as he knew he was here. The thrill sent a shiver down his spine. He loved the feeling of exhilaration that swarmed through him every Friday night. Oh, yes. He'd come here every Friday, several one-dollar bills in his pockets, some fives, and if she was real good at her dance, a ten.

His wife didn't know. And he loved that. There was no guilt in his feelings of lust towards the young women inside the building. Oh,  _especially_  Holly, the natural blonde with the bright blue eyes and hourglass figure. She was damn fine in Thaddeus's book.

He was about to walk in when he heard voices across the street, and turned his head. He couldn't quite see with the dim lighting and though he wanted to see the ladies dance, curiosity got the best of him. He stealthily made his way across of the street, and peeked around the corner.

He realized with a horror that it was Bart making out with his boyfriend. He gagged in disgust at the sight. Thaddeus was just about to yell " _Fucking faggots!_ " when he noticed something. He focused on what Bart was wearing.

_No..._

No way...

Thaddeus stumbled backwards in shock. There was no way that, that disgusting homo was the  _Flash_.

He shook his head. Maybe he just happened to be wearing something like that. Maybe they were into some weird superhero foreplay. Thaddeus had no idea. He decided that he'd have to find out for himself.

**CENTRAL CITY**

**APRIL 11TH, 2025**

**20:15 CT**

Thaddeus fell backwards into his desk seat. He had enough information now. Stalking Bart for one week, it gave him all of the evidence he needed. How Thaddeus had paid an old friend and his grandmother to pretend that he was mugging her while Thaddeus sat disguised as a customer inside of the restaurant Bart worked at, and Bart ran out of the restaurant, only to have the Flash appeared only a few seconds later to save her. He noticed that Bart would never take any sort of transportation: no car, bus, subway, bike,  _anything_. With enough hacking skills, he had found out where the brunet had lived, and waited for him to walk out of the apartment to go to work, only for Bart to walk near a group of trees, and then never walk back out.

Bart Allen was the Flash.

He could do  _so_ much with this. He could blackmail the guy, demanding money or else he'd reveal his secret identity to the public, but he didn't want to get in trouble with the Justice League.

What  _could_ he do?

Thaddeus sighed, flopping his arms out, accidentally spilling a half-finished beer on top of an old newspaper at the corner of his desk. He picked up the newspaper to throw it away, glancing at the front article.

 **NEW SUPER-VILLAIN, 'INERTIA', MAKES A DRAMATIC ENTRANCE** it read, with a picture of a black haired boy in a green uniform causing chaos in Central City. Thaddeus made a blank facial expression as he remembered last month, it had been released to the public that Inertia had been killed by his own mentor.

Then it struck him.

Thaddeus dropped the newspaper and ran his hands through the desk drawers, when he found his old phone that he barely used. He picked it up eagerly, searching through his contacts, eventually landing on the man he wanted to find. He clicked the 'call' option, hearing it's ring before the man picked up.

"Alva? How's it going? You'll never guess what idea I have."


	3. Chapter 2

**THE WATCHTOWER**

**APRIL 14TH, 2025**

**8:09 EST**

Jaime sat upright, not moving, eyes wide, and tears spilled down his face continuously.

"Not again..." he muttered, "not again..."

Batman sighed, taking a blanket and wrapping it around Jaime, trying to add a sense of security for the worried man, "I'm sure it's just a misunderstanding." he muttered.

Jaime wasn't convinced, however.

" _Misunderstanding_?!" He hissed, "Don't you remember what happened the _last time_  he went missing?!"

Dick bit his lip in uncertainty.

**UNKNOWN AREA**

**APRIL 14TH, 2025**

**22:17 MCT**

Bright lights and clean white walls greeted Bart as he awoke. An expression of confusion over-took the Caucasian man's face and he glanced around the room, trying to figure out where he was. He made note of the shiny tile floor, and where he lay. It looked like a bed, but not a normal one. He glanced to his left, seeing nothing but a wall. To his right, he could see machines right next to his bed.

 _Oh fuck... I'm in the hospital,_  he realized.

What had happened? He tried to recall the memories, but couldn't. He rubbed the back of his head, pressuring himself to think, only to realize how much his head  _hurt_. The last thing he could remember was being in the Watchtower, looking at Wally's hologram, wearing his former uniform. Artemis had came up and talked to him, trying to flush the guilt out of his system. Though he appreciated her efforts for trying, Bart couldn't quite feel that way. He knew he was Kid Flash now, and wherever he was, he needed to get out.

He saw needles in his arm, full of fluids to keep him hydrated, he guessed. Wouldn't need them right now. With swift motions, he pulled them out, and got out of bed, standing up on his feet, dizziness overtaking him, and he struggled to stay balanced. After about five seconds, he managed to stand up fully. He began to walk towards the door, and he couldn't help but feel  _strange._ Like, something was different. He shrugged it off, and just as he was about to open it, somebody else did, and it hit him on the forehead, causing Bart to yelp and fall backwards onto the floor.

 _I should have been able to react to that!_  Bart thought,  _Hell, a normal person should have been able to react to that..._

"Not so fast." a man chuckled.

"Who the hell are you?" Bart spat as he stood back up. What was up with his voice? It sounded different, he just couldn't pin it.

"I'm Doctor Alva. You blacked out, and are currently recovering here, at Central City Community Hospital. What is the last thing you remember, young man?" the man gave a friendly smile and pushed out a wrinkle in his white coat.

"I was..." Bart bit his tongue. He couldn't tell some random doctor the last thing he remembered; he'd give out his secret identity.

"Bartholomew, I know of your affiliation with the Justice League and it's younger counterparts, as I am good friends with Batman. You do not have to be afraid to tell."

Bart bit his lip this time, but if this guy knew, there wasn't any point in not telling him. He wondered how many hours he had been asleep for. Or days.

Bart spilled his feelings, "I was in the Watchtower, looking at Wally's hologram. I felt bad because I felt like it was my fault he died, and on top of that, I was wearing  _his_ uniform. AndthenArtemistriedtocomfortme,  _but_ , Iguessitdidn'twork."

The doctor seemed to have a surprised expression on his face, but it quickly faded and he said, "I see."

"What's wrong?" Bart narrowed his eyes. Why had the doctor been so surprised at his explanation?

"Nothing, it is just strange how you have blacked out looking at a hologram. But I can understand how it is traumatizing for a, er,  _boy_ , like you." the doctor informed.

Bart raised an eyebrow in suspicion before saying, "Riiiight, when do I get to go home?"

"Flash has authorized that you stay here for therapeutic purposes in order to cope with your trauma of losing Wally and accepting that you are the new Kid Flash." The doctor explained, "You'll be getting a break from hero work."

"I don't want to." Bart folded his arms.

"I'm sorry Bartholomew, it is not my choice." the doctor insisted.

"Then let me call Barry; I wanna talk to him." Bart insisted as well.

"Surely... give me a few minutes." the doctor said, leaving the room. After a few seconds, Bart decided he'd go out and investigate for himself. He pulled at the handle, only to realize that it was locked. Annoyed and slightly scared because the doctor locked the door, Bart decided he'd just vibrate through it. He looked down at himself, and realized that he didn't have his still-foreign yellow and red uniform on, it was a hospital gown. He growled in frustration. He could still vibrate out of the door, yes, but not without burning the gown straight off and end up being butt-naked in the middle of a hallway. He turned one-hundred-eighty degrees, sitting down on his supplied bed. Who the hell was Barry to determine he needed "therapy"? Sure, his feelings of guilt were bad, but not so bad that he had to be locked away. Bart could feel himself vibrating in anger.

Two minutes later, Doctor Alva returned, a smartphone in hand, and handed it to Bart.

" _Barry_ -"

"Hey."

" _Why'd you_ -"

"You require the help, Bart."

"That's ridiculous! The Team needs me!"

"You need to give yourself a break."

"I can't! Tell these guys to let me go!"

"No, Bartholomew. You must stay in order to recover."

Then Barry hung up.

 _Grandpa doesn't talk like that_ , he thought to himself. But it  _was_  Barry. He could hear and recognize the voice. But he never talked like a businessman, nor did he ever call him 'Bartholomew'.

Defeated, he handed the phone back to Doctor Alva, and sighed, hanging his head low.

"I'll be back in a few minutes, Bart." he smiled, and he began to turn around towards the door.

"Doctor Alva?" Bart asked. Doctor Alva stood still for a few seconds before turning to face his patient.

"What is it?" he asked.

"I feel different." Bart told him.

"That's not uncommon for a person who has recently gone through a traumatic experience." the doctor informed.

"No, but not like,  _bad_ or upset, just  _different_." Bart told him, struggling to find the words.

Alva scanned Bart for a few seconds before saying, "I see no problem. If you would like me to examine you, would that make you feel better?"

"No." Bart admitted, "I'll be fine."

Alva nodded his head in acknowledgement before turning and leaving.

**UNKNOWN AREA**

**APRIL 15TH, 2025**

**8:07 MCT**

"Doctor," Bart began from the other side of the desk, "What day is it?"

"July sixth." The doctor confirmed quickly.

"Oh." Bart said, "How long will I be in here for?"

"As long as it takes, son." the doctor told him, folding his arms on the desk.

"Do my friends know?" Bart looked up and met the doctor's eyes.

"Yes, they do." the doctor confirmed.

"Can they visit me?" Bart asked.

" _No_." the doctor said quickly and sharply, but he softened up a bit, "The process can't be disturbed. Them visiting may bring up memories of losing Wally, especially if they mention it."

"What about Barry or Iris? Jay? Joan?" Bart named off the people desperately.

"They all agreed that it was best if they leave you to yourself." the doctor informed.

"Holy hell... can I at least  _call_ people?" Bart growled in annoyance.

" _No_." the doctor said sternly.

 _What kind of fucking therapy is this?_ , Bart thought in anger.

"Doctor, I don't feel comfortable here." Bart confessed out loud instead, "I don't think this therapy will help me."

Doctor sighed, "Son, you may explore the place to feel more comfortable."

"No, you don't understand. I. Want. To. Go. Home." Bart said sternly.

Doctor Alva narrowed his blue eyes at Bart, then softened them, "You cannot leave, Bartholomew. It is not my choice."

Bart clenched his fist and could feel himself vibrating in anger again. He  _needed_  to leave. The Team  _needed_  him. Innocent people  _needed_ him.

"I have a job." Bart tried to say coolly.

"I understand, Impulse. You must make room for yourself, though." Alva told him.

"Not anymore. I'm not Impulse anymore." Bart told him.

The doctor smiled, "That was purposely set up, and I see, you caught me. There's step one. You are accepting that you are Kid Flash." He began to write down on his clipboard.

"I... guess." Bart admitted, cooling down, un-clenching his fist. Before, he didn't feel like Kid Flash, and straight-up admitted to Artemis he felt like a fraud. He didn't even realize he had corrected Alva.

"Good. How does taking on the mantle of Kid Flash make you feel now? Do you feel as if you are paying tribute to Wallace?" Alva asked.

"No, not exactly... I mean, I guess I still feel a little bad, I can't really help it. It's like having your pet dog die, and then getting a new puppy. It's great, but it's not the  _same_." Bart explained.

Alva nodded his head in acknowledgment, "But, however. Let us say that the family who's dog died was a farm dog, needed for work. They needed to get that new puppy to continue the other's job. It's their duty."

"And what if that puppy doesn't live up to the farm worker's expectations?" Bart asked.

"See, there is the problem. Are you afraid you will fail the expectations that your teammates have set up for you, now that you are Kid Flash?" Alva asked.

"I... yeah." Bart admitted, bringing his knees up to the chair he was sitting in and burying his head in them.

"Well, Bartholomew, we shall work with you to help you deal with that problem. You are dismissed for the day. You may go back to your room." the doctor gave his permission.

Bart scooted out of his chair, and began to walk towards the door, and then he turned around to face the doctor.

"Hey Alva?"

"Hmm?"

"...Thanks." Bart told him.

Doctor Alva smiled, and said, "You are welcome, Bartholomew."

Bart turned around, and walked out of the door. As he began to walk back towards his room, he couldn't help but feel that there was just something wrong with that smile.


	4. Chapter 3

**GAS STATION OF SOLITUDE**

**APRIL 15TH, 2025**

**14:09 MCT**

Richie sighed as he rubbed his hand which hadn't stopped moving since four hours ago.

"New upgrade, buddy." he smiled, looking down at Backpack, his little robot that was currently dormant.

His legs resting on his worktable, he scanned the room. The things he could do with the place. Maybe add some laser sensors in case somebody broke in while they were gone? Cameras? Super-sensor-cameras? Some sort of secret password that appeared on hologram outside of the gas station that appeared when you said a certain word with an eye scanner on top of that? He was hungry. Perhaps he should build a pizza-making robot that made whatever pizza he desired. That sounded great.

 _Alright, let's do this_. he thought. He took his hand and was about to reach for an unused circuit board when Backpack came out of it's dormant state and wrapped an extended arm around Richie's wrist.

"Hey!" Richie complained. Backpack used his sensory-eye to shake from side to side as if it were a head saying 'no'. Backpack kept the grip on Richie until Richie said, "Fine, I'll take a break."

Backpack let go, it's extended arm folding back into it's robotic shell. It beeped.

"No. I said no. You know how many brain blasts I'd have in the Watchtower? I wouldn't be able to stop myself. I'd just keep building until they kicked me out, nopenopenope. I'm much better in here, where there's nobody to try and stop me and I can just continue with whatever project I'm making without worrying about some big-bad-big-bad-the-world-is-gonna-end responsibility."

Backpack beeped three times.

"What do you mean? I  _know_ I'm lonely. But Dakota's still my responsibility. They need me." Richie grumbled, folding his arms at the robot.

Backpack beeped twice.

" _What?_ " an expression of disbelief crossed Richie's face, "I haven't seen him in a month?"

Backpack beeped once.

"Sheesh, well, it's not my fault he's been busy with League duties," Richie mumbled, rubbing the back of his neck, "So you're saying I should take a break and hang out with him?"

_Beep._

"Okay, okay." Richie said, pulling out his Shock Vox.

"Static? Static, come in."

" _Gear_?" Static's voice came from the other side. It almost startled Richie hearing it. He still couldn't believe he hadn't talked to Virgil in a month.

"Hey, Virg, I was wondering if you wanted to uh... hang out. Haven't seen you in a while, bro."

A mumble of uncertainty came from the other side of the Shock Vox.

"Rich _, about that..._ "

"What's wrong? What's happened?" Richie asked, panic beginning to rise in his voice.

"Flash went missing again. We're looking for him _._ " Virgil explained.

"Again?" Richie asked, almost in disbelief. What could have it been this time?

"Yeah. I'm... kind of...  _preoccupied_  with that. Keep Dakota safe for me, will ya?" Virgil asked.

"Right." Gear confirmed, the disappointment in his voice clear.

"Thanks bro. I'll see you as soon as possible." Virgil ended the conversation.

For a moment, he thought about going to his mom and dad's house, to visit his mother specifically, then shook his head. He hasn't seen his parents in four years, then pondered as to why he even considered that as a second option after Virgil. He remembered the day he left his mom and dad- his dad, being a guy who was pretty much the nineteen-fifties rolled into one man- had got into the most heated argument Richie had ever had with him in his life. It was kind of blurry, but he could remember his dad bitching him out for never spending "quality time" with him and his mother, complaining that he was hanging out with that "nigger boy" (to which, Richie punched him in the throat for saying that). After he punched his dad, he left. He had sneaked back in very late at night, grabbing the things he needed, like clothes and some food, leaving a note taped on the inside of the front door. To which it said,

**BY THE WAY**

**DAD,**

**I'M GAY.**

To add a touch into it, he had an image of himself smiling, showing the middle finger to the camera he used.

Richie chuckled and smiled. Despite kicking ass as a hero and nearly dying exactly 3,057 times since 2016, he still firmly believed that it was one of the most bad ass, dangerous, and risky things he did. When he told Virgil, the guy was rolling on the floor for ten minutes, laughing so hard. Richie never returned to that house, and moved into the Gas Station of Solitude, and did fine by himself. He was smart enough to produce plenty of technology for his everyday needs, had a bathroom, a mattress in the corner of the large room, and a robot that produced fake money so he could buy food. Illegal? Yes. But hey, he remembered Dick recalling the first time he was taught how to drive a car by Bruce- age ten. Now, that was illegal, too, wasn't it?

His smile faded.

Loneliness. Right. Nobody to talk to, not Virgil, not his mom, and he had no idea where his other friend, Shenice, was at.

 _Whatever_ , he realized,  _I'm too pissed off by now, anyways._

Richie sighed.

He hated being a solo act.

**UNKNOWN AREA**

**APRIL 15TH, 2025**

**9:07 MCT**

Alva completed the circle as he sat down, unfolding a piece of paper and setting it on the shiny wood table.

"Right, how much are we being paid?" Specs asked, looking at his nails. Alva glared at him, before passing the paper to his right, the first person to receive it being his own son, Edwin Alva Junior. Junior intensely looked at the paper as if it held the answers to every question in the universe.

 **PROJECT: CLONE  
-SUBJECT BART REVEALED "BARRY ALLEN" WAS FORMER FLASH  
-SUBJECT BART WAS INFORMED THAT HE IS STAYING IN "CENTRAL CITY COMMUNITY HOSPITAL"  
** - **SUBJECT BART IS SUSPICIOUS OF THE HOSPITAL SETTING  
** - **SUBJECT BART CLAIMS HE FEELS "DIFFERENT"  
** - **SUBJECT BART'S LAST MEMORY WAS BEING INSIDE OF THE WATCHTOWER, LOOKING AT "WALLY WEST", MOST LIKELY FORMER KID FLASH, CLAIMS HE FEELS AS IF HE ISN'T KID FLASH. HE SPEAKS TO "ARTEMIS" ABOUT HIS FEELINGS IN WATCHTOWER  
-THIS MEMORY WAS MOST LIKELY 7 - 9 YEARS AGO (MAKING BART BELIEVE HE IS STILL 13 - 15 YEARS OLD, WHICH MAY BE WHY HE CLAIMS HE FEELS "DIFFERENT")  
** - **SUBJECT BART BELIEVES BARRY GAVE AUTHORITY FOR BART TO STAY IN HOSPITAL SETTING  
** - **SUBJECT BART BELIEVES THAT IT IS JULY**  
**-SUBJECT BART IS UPSET THAT HE CANNOT CALL FRIENDS/FRIENDS CANNOT VISIT HIM AND CLAIMS HE WANTED TO "GO HOME".**  
 **-SUBJECT BART BELIEVES HE IS STILL KID FLASH AND ON THE YOUNG JUSTICE LEAGUE'S COUNTERPART TEAM**

Junior passed the sheet of paper around the table until it came back to him.

"I hope you all remember your roles." Edwin moved his eyes to each individual, and started to stare at Thaddeus.

"Doctor Smith." Thaddeus confirmed, realizing he had to tell Edwin.

"Specs the patient." Specs, who was next to Thaddeus, confirmed in boredom, still looking at his nails.

"Trapper the patient." Trapper said optimistically.

"Sabrina the patient." Mr. Edwin's daughter said in a half-bored half-"meh" voice.

"Ed _ward_  the patient." Edwin Junior said, especially emphasizing the  _ward_.

Edwin Alva grinned in satisfaction, "Good. Your clothing will be supplied to you within a few hours, and  _do not_ wear anything else. We need to give him the illusion that all of you have superpowers. Now make friends with the kid, it'll decrease his chances of trying to leave. Don't forget that he still thinks he's a teenager,  _not_  an adult."

**UNKNOWN AREA**

**APRIL 15TH, 2025**

**12:05 MCT**  
  
By now, Bart was having trouble determining exactly what kind of hospital this was. He sat alone at a table in the not-so-luxurious cafeteria, eating away at five sandwiches, seven cookies, twenty-seven grapes, and was about to gulp down three waters. The door squeaked open and a tall brunet man with circle-shaped glasses walked in, hands in pocket, to grab food. Bart ignored him and went back to eating, until he jumped up in alarm as the man sat down from across him. Another man, who had blond hair that had tan skin to go along with it and dreadlocks that were pulled back in a ponytail, basically what Bart could describe as a stereotypical surfer-guy sat down soon after.

"Hi." Bart said shyly. Shyly. Since when was Bart so shy?

"You the new guy?" the surfer-guy asked.

"Yeah." Bart said simply. Was the hospital so small that they noticed when there were newcomers? Bart shuddered at the thought. He had already had a strange feeling about this place. Was he so broken that he had to go to a super-special mental hospital to cope with Wally's death? Did surfer-guy and glasses-guy know his secret? The thoughts swarmed his mind quicker than he could process, which Bart knew, was extremely abnormal because he was  _literally_  the fastest runner in the world and that  _literally_  made zero sense, oh god. Why was he saying  _literally_ so damn much?!

"What's your story?" Circle-glasses asked.

Bart looked at the man in confusion, "My... story?"

"Like, who died?" surfer-guy asked.

Bart still seemed confused.

Circle-glasses sighed, "New guy, we're all here because one reason: we're all meta-humans having trouble dealing with somebody's death. I'm Specs, but I'm Spectral as a hero," he suddenly became transparent to set an example of his hero name, which sent a shiver down Bart's spine, "I was patrolling with my partner, SkyStorm. We came across a new villain, and he shot some sort of fire-breath at me, no idea what it was- I used my powers to dodge it. The stuff went right through me. I didn't know SkyStorm was behind me and she was hit by it. She died from the burns. I could never forgive myself, which is why I'm here."

"I'm Trapper," surfer-guy began, "but as a hero, I'm Speedtrap. I have a super-reaction time, allowing me to easily dodge things. Like Specs, I was out with my partner as well, however, my partner, he was... a bit odd. His name was Bungee, could jump from building to building to building without a problem. One day he got too confident on a chase, and was on the roof of a building. He never made it across. Fell down and died."

"Oh my god, that's terrible." Bart commented.

"What's your story, kid?" Specs repeated.

"I'm Bart, and as a hero I'm Impulse. Well, I  _was_  Impulse when the accident happened. A group called the Reach had set off bombs to destroy the world after we defeated them. We thought there was twenty, but there was a twenty-first bomb. By the time we got to it, it already was going off, creating some sort of chrysalis-vortex. Flash and I ran counterclockwise around the vortex that was going clockwise, but our kinetic energy wasn't enough. Kid Flash joined us, but he was too slow and the vortex began to absorb him. I wanted to slow down but it was too late. He was gone. I became Kid Flash afterwards, and I couldn't handle the guilt. That's probably why I'm here."

"Oh, wow..." Trapper breathed, "That's really dramatic. Sorry to hear that, kid."

Bart sighed, "I know." but he felt happy. Though he wasn't too thrilled to tell the story of his cousin's death, he felt a sense of security knowing that there were other metas who have gone through similar things, and he could potentially find a thread of friendship.

"There's two more patients at this hospital." Specs began, "Sabrina and Edward. They're brother and sister who had a superhero fighting group of five. They were the only two that survived their accident in a fire."

"How long have you guys been here?" Bart asked, meeting the eyes of the two men.

"Six weeks for me." Trapper responded.

"Four." Specs informed.

"As much as Wally's death hurts," Bart began and sighed, "I don't want to be here that long. I'm gonna start missing Jaime-" Bart cut himself off, "I mean, friends."

Okay maybe Jaime was a  _little_ high on his friends list, a little more preferred than the rest of the Team.

"Jaime? He your best friend or something?" Trapper asked.

"Yeah." Bart nodded.

Who was he kidding? He was going to miss Jaime the most, way more than the rest. He wasn't even going to fight the thought anymore.

"Is he a hero, too?" Trapper asked.

The question threw Bart off somewhat, and he felt a strange prick in him. He didn't know why.

"He's Blue Beetle." Bart informed.

"Oh,  _that_ guy? He's all over T.V. That's pretty cool that you're friends with him." Specs commented, grinning with interest.

"Yeah... it is." Bart nodded, and didn't know why, but he felt his face heating up.

 _Make friends_ , he reminded himself,  _New friends ask about friends, right?_

**UNKNOWN AREA**

**APRIL 15TH, 2025**

**21:09 MCT**

Bart lay on his bed, already exhausted, though it was only nine-o-clock, as the clock on his wall read. He spent the majority of the day hanging out with Specs and Trapper, and introduced himself to Edward and Sabrina. He also stumbled upon a second doctor, who called himself Doctor Smith, and seemed rather friendly.

 _Too friendly,_ something in the back of his head told him. Bart shook it off. The hospital stay made total sense; he was going through some tough times, and needed help, and was receiving help from doctors and finding friendship from others who have gone through similar situations. After a while, Bart went back to his room and watched two movies, an old movie called  _Air Bud,_ the other called  _Iron Man_.

He slipped off his socks and threw them somewhere randomly on the floor, turned off his light-switch before launching himself underneath the covers, feeling the welcoming warmth right away. It wasn't long until he lulled himself into a deep sleep.

But he still couldn't stop hearing that small voice.

_Too friendly._


	5. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've been struggling with issues for a bit now, but I have the first 8 chapters of "Storm Black" all finished. I wanted to post some every once in a while. Today is one of those days.

 

* * *

**DAKOTA CITY**

**APRIL 15TH, 2025**

**16:07 MCT**

It began to bother Richie. He would give Virgil the benefit of the doubt as of right now, but it still didn't make him any less pissed. He started to remember things, things he used to play off as "responsibility" but now, he realized, maybe Virgil had too much "responsibility". Last summer, when he wanted to go to the beach, nope, Virgil had to be with the League. On Richie's twenty-third birthday, he wanted to go to Dakota City's summer fest with his friend, but Virgil had said could "only stay for cake and that's it, sorry bro.", hand him his present, and leave. That happened several times that fall as well, Virgil saying he could never make things, and when Virgil's birthday came up, Richie handed him his present only to have Virgil say he'd open it later, because he had to go the Watchtower. Later was a  _week_ after Richie gave it to him. It was a new pair of goggles, with night-vision too.  _Come on!  
_  
In anger, Richie subconsciously pulled out a zap-cap and squeezed on it to try to get rid of his stress. He didn't realize he set it off. He screamed as it exploded and he flew backwards on the roof he was on. He stood back up, his back hurting from the impact upon the concrete, thankful his helmet had shielded his head and his ears from ringing. Backpack whirred as it stood next to him, almost as if it were saying "you idiot". Richie's eyes widened as he saw pieces of concrete falling into the building, hearing the loud  _thumps_ as they hit the floor on the inside. He was glad he had chosen an abandoned company building to be angry on.

"Gear?"

"Go away, She-Bang." Richie mumbled, not looking away from the hole he had created.

"No." She-Bang said sternly, and although Richie couldn't see it, he's known her long enough to know that she folded her arms.

"I'm pissed off, go away. I don't want to take my anger out on you." Richie warned.

"Foley, I'm stronger than you, and I'm pretty sure you just took all of your anger out on the roof." Shenice almost laughed.

Gear turned around to face the girl and scowled, "What do you  _want_?!"

"I want to talk about it." Shenice informed, "And I'm ninety-nine percent sure it has something to do with Static."

"Ding ding ding." Gear rolled his eyes along with his sarcasm.

"Tell me what's wrong." Shenice commanded.

Richie sighed and sat down, to which, Shenice joined him, "He never bothers to make time for me anymore. He's always busy with 'League Duties'. And when he does hang out with me, his time is limited, because he has more 'League duties'. I'm sick of patrolling Dakota by myself."

"Ahem." Shenice coughed.

"Well, half of the time, you're not even here." Gear insisted, "He's been so inactive when it comes to Dakota that some people think he  _died_ , Shenice."

Shenice smirked, "Well, Gear, you can start by taking your mouth off of his electric dick and actually  _making_ him come back."

Richie ignored the first half of her comment, "I can't. This time it's actually... an emergency, so-to-speak."

"Hmm?" Shenice asked, raising an eyebrow behind her mask.

"Flash... Bart Flash... is missing again. Static has to look for him." Richie explained.

"And you aren't looking for him because...?" Shenice asked with a judgmental expression.

"I'm not in the League." Gear reminded.

"Why aren't you in the League?" She-Bang asked.

"Why aren't  _you_ in the League?" Gear snapped and stood up on impulse.

"I asked first." Shenice insisted as if she were a small child, and stood up as well.

"Because... you know why." Richie sighed.

She-Bang put a hand on his shoulder, and Richie looked away.

"Hey," she said softly as if she were comforting a frightened puppy, "it's alright. Static's probably just trying to make his first full year in the League impressionable."

Richie sighed in annoyance and frustration.

There was silence for a good ten seconds before there was an obnoxious ring. She-Bang removed her hand from Richie's shoulder and pulled her smartcube out of her pocket and answered, "Hey. Yeah. Oh it's already time?! Sheesh. Okay. Okay. I'll be there in a few minutes. Love you too. Bye." she hung up, "Sorry Gear, my grandparents are coming over. I have to go."

"Don't worry," Gear huffed, "I'm used to it."

Shenice looked in concern before she turned around and gracefully leaped off of the building.

**GAS STATION OF SOLITUDE**

**APRIL 15TH, 2025**

**16:34 MCT**

"Time to get started on that pizza-making robot." Richie said as he walked into the gas station. Backpack whirred as it climbed off of Richie's back. Richie left Backpack to go wherever the robot felt like going. He sat down at his worktable, sighing. He almost missed the obnoxiousness of Virgil flickering the lamp next on his worktable because he was bored, and had nothing to do.

Pizza-making robot. Right.

Richie began to grab the necessary tools to create the robot.

 _What the fuck, I'm almost twenty-four..._  he thought to himself as he began to neatly place his tools and supplies where he wanted them to be. Twenty-four and making a pizza-robot. Had he gotten that lonely?

Backpack crawled up his desk and held out a soda for Richie in one of it's extended arms. Richie accepted the offer, thanking the silver robot before continuing his work. He couldn't stop thinking about how Virgil said Bart went missing for the second time. Richie didn't know the speedster all too well, but he had worked with the other Flash plenty of times, and the dude's far-too-attractive boyfriend, Blue Beetle plenty of times.  _Poor Jaime's probably a mess_ , he thought.

He continued working at the robot, almost asking himself if he should join the League as well.

_No._

He knew, he just couldn't. First of all, he had a brain that would make Batman's look like a mouse's, which, he didn't want to look like he was showing off and piss off the Bat. Richie was sure  _Superman_ would piss his pants and have it leak into the underwear-that-for-some-reason-was-outside-of-his-pants if he saw the bat giving one of those death glares of his at him.

Plus, he didn't want to catch Static-Syndrome, where he would constantly feel the need to have the Watchtower feel like his own fucking house.

Yet again, the gas station was his own house, so who was he to speak?

But... there was  _reasons_ behind as to why he was living here in the gas station, Richie knew. His dad, for starters.

_I have Gear-Syndrome, doing absolutely nothing and being lonely as hell._

Huh. Sounded like Richie when he was in sixth grade. He then had to remind himself of his age.

He didn't even recall the hours passing, but after all of the calculations swarmed through his head, Gear had found himself with a finished pizza-making-robot. In an act of triumph, with the help of Backpack, he gathered the necessary ingredients he had randomly stored in his mini-fridge and cabinets, poured them all into the robot, and commanded the robot to make him a pepperoni and sausage pizza, cut up into six pieces. It was done within two minutes, in a perfect circle, cut up into six pieces like he had wanted. He chomped down at the pizza, noting that it was slightly stale because most of the ingredients were so damn old.

He never wanted Virgil to try and take the last piece _so much_. And no, not because the pizza didn't taste too great, but because he wanted to go back to his teen years; patrolling Dakota with his electric friend, constantly hanging out, having a good time.

But when he thought of Virgil, he also thought about how Virgil constantly blew him off recently, and couldn't help but get  _pissed_ all over again.

Who was he to-

_Just forget it, Foley. Just forget it for right now._

"Backpack?" Richie asked, gesturing a piece to the robot.

Backpack extended it's eye over the pizza and scanned it before shaking it, saying no.

Richie sighed, sealing the rest of the pieces in a zip-lock bag and stuffing them in the mini-fridge.

He  _really_ needed something else to do.

To hell with it.

Richie turned his computer-desk chair and rolled over to where his computer was, and began to type away.

"Bart Allen, I'm going to find you."

**UNKNOWN AREA**

**APRIL 16TH, 2025**

**10:45 MCT**

Bart walked out of Doctor Alva's office, feeling satisfied with today's therapy session. That day, the two had discussed techniques in order for Bart's guilt over Wally to go away. Bart walked back to his room and into the bathroom, quickly used the toilet, when it hit him (and no, not the toilet).

There weren't any mirrors.

He flushed the toilet and walked up towards the sink and began to wash his hands, and where he would normally find a reflection, there was a blank, tan wall. He turned off the sink and wiped off his hands on the paper towels supplied, tossing it in the trash before he traced his fingers down the wall. Just a normal wall. He probably knew he was greasy as hell by now, and he should take a shower, but he'd like to have a mirror so he could comb his hair and not look like he was trying to find his way out of a cornfield.

He shrugged. His hair was short enough. He stripped from his clothes that the hospital had supplied him with and turned on the shower, which took far too long for his liking. After it finally warmed up, he took an approximately 7.81 second-long shower before shaking himself dry, and put the clothes back on, and ran a hand through his hair, but it was soon stopped through tangles. Yup. He needed a comb. He scanned the room, but there wasn't any brushes or combs in his sight.

He ran out of his room and into the hallway, knocking on Sabrina's door.

"Sabrina?" he called from the other side. The young woman opened up the door, a warm smile on her face.

"Bart!" she cheered, her black hair with blonde dyed tips swung from side to side.

"Hi, Sabrina. I need a brush. Or a comb. Whatever you have. Are there any mirrors around here?" Bart asked quickly.

"No mirrors, sorry. I don't know why. But yeah, I have a comb. Gimme a sec." the pretty woman strutted towards the stand where the old TV sat, picking up a violet brush on there. She tossed to Bart, which he caught easily.

He was about to leave when she grabbed his shoulder. He didn't know why he shivered.

"Stay." she said in a gentle gesture, though it almost seemed like a command. He shivered again but obeyed. Chances were, Serena was just bored.

He walked in, and Sabrina gestured to the cart full of movies, "Wanna watch?"

"S-sure." Bart mumbled, lowering himself to the cart and scanning each movie. Sabrina had a much wider variety of movies than himself,  _but that's probably because she's been here longer_ , Bart concluded.

He ended up picking out a movie called "Godzilla", about some giant lizard or something. He put the old DVD in the slot, and it began to play. He sat down on a bean bag, next to Sabrina, beginning to groom himself.

"Bart, when's your birthday?" she asked out of nowhere as the movie started. Bart was thrown off by the question, and stopped brushing.

"September thirteenth. Why?" Bart asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Mine's coming up in a few days, just thinking about it." Sabrina sighed, "I'll be twenty-five. Halfway to thirty. Makes me want to shudder knowing I've had these for almost fifteen years." she flickered fire in her hands.

"Oh, I'm thirteen." Bart said, ignoring the display of superpowers, "I'll be fourteen in two months."

"You're that young? Must suck, going through such trauma at that age..."

"Trust me, it used to be  _way_ worse." Bart told her.

"Oh?" Sabrina asked, "What happened?"

Bart bit his lip in hesitation.

"It's okay to tell, we're all trying to understand each other here." Sabrina reassured.

"No it's just... you won't believe me at all." Bart told her.

"I will believe you. These days, everything's happening." Sabrina nearly laughed.

Bart took a deep breath,

"I knew a guy named Nathaniel."

**UNKNOWN AREA**

**APRIL 16TH, 2025**

**11:09 MCT**

Alva's grin grew wider and wider as he watched Sabrina rip the information out of Bart. A  _time_  traveler?! This was bigger than he thought. Much bigger. He dialed up Thaddeus to share the news, thanking and laughing with the man as it spilled to the other line.

"You are a genius, my friend!" Alva praised, "It was only fate that we met in college!"

Thaddeus chucked in a mischievous manner, "I've been having problems with the Allens for as long as I could remember, after Barry's grandfather got my grandfather out of the job. It's about time I avenged him."

"We have so many secret identities within our hands now. Who's next?  _Batman_?" Alva asked.

"Baby steps, Edwin. Baby steps." Thaddeus hung up from the other line.

Alva just grinned.

**GAS STATION OF SOLITUDE**

**APRIL 15TH, 2025**

**17:17 MCT**

"Jaime?" Richie asked as he heard the phone from the other line pick up.

"Oh, hey Gear." Jaime responded in a bland voice from the other line, and Richie winced at the amount of hurt he could  _feel_ from the guy.

"Look, I know this may be bad timing for you, but I need to know the last place Bart was at. I wanna help you find him." Gear got right to the point.

"Oh?" Jaime asked, curiosity and interest beginning to rise in his voice, knowing quite well how smart Richie was.

"Yeah." Richie nodded from the other line in correlation with his sentence.

"He... wait, how do you know he went missing?" Jaime asked.

"Static told me." Richie informed, "So where was he?"

"Work, I think," Jaime mumbled, "Applebee's on the building next to that weird bike repair shop."

"Backpack has the coordinates already. Thanks Jaime." Richie smiled.

"No, thank  _you_ , Gear. You don't know how much this means to me." Jaime half-cried half-laughed.

"Just my duty, Blue."

Jaime was silent for a few seconds.

"Jaime, you okay?" Richie asked in concern.

"No it's just... you  _really_ sound like him." Jaime commented from the other side.

"I guess." Richie said, never really pondering the thought.

More silence.

"Look," Richie began again, "I'll tell you when to swing over when I think I've figured out where he is."

"Want me to bring the League with?" Jaime asked.

" _No_!" Richie shouted, causing Jaime to flinch from the other side, "I mean... just... I've been having problems. Just me and you, 'aight?"

"Yeah, okay, ese... I'll see you around."

"Bye." Richie ended the conversation.

He rubbed his neck in embarrassment. Sheesh, he did  _not_ mean to lash out like that. But he couldn't blame himself, could he? He had problems with the League.

_No, you don't. You have problems with Virgil._

"I  _know._ " Richie responded to his logic. He spun around in his chair a few times before beginning before he began to hack into Bart's restaurant's web-cameras, using Backpack. It only took a few seconds to get in, and before he knew it, his computer screen was surrounded with cameras pointing at different angles of the restaurant, showing the current date.

"Backpack. Play footage from the last time Bartholomew Allen was at work here. Start playing footage when you receive his facial recognition the second he walks in that door." Richie commanded. Backpack took a few minutes of speeding through the cameras before it recognized Bart, beeping in recognition.

Richie managed to endure exactly two hours, forty-three minutes, and fifty-six-point-seventy-three seconds of camera footage, watching Bart work in his restaurant. He watched the man walk outside the back of the restaurant, and then a few seconds after him sitting down, the camera went black for about ten seconds before returning to the footage of Bart relaxing on the bench. Richie narrowed his eyes in suspicion, staring intently at the footage for about a minute. He frowned.

It was a loop.

 _Within the span of ten-seconds-darkness, someone had managed to take Bart_ , he assumed.

But how was that even  _possible_?

He began to type codes upon codes onto his computer, searching for the source of the Applebee's camera hack. The hacker had obviously knew what they were doing, as they had a secure grip on their IP address, because his computer, even with the assistance of Backpack, was having trouble finding it. Richie growled in frustration, slamming his fist on on the desk and continuing to attempt hacking into the damn system.

This was going to take a while.

* * *

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fun fact of the day: Richie Foley and Bart Allen are both played by Jason Marden.


	6. Chapter 5

**GAS STATION OF SOLITUDE**

**APRIL 16TH, 2025**

**11:19 MCT**

"Richie?" Static placed a hand on his friend's shoulder, trying to shake the man awake, "Richie, wake up."

Richie shot awake in alarm, looking behind him. He adjusted his glasses, and could make out Virgil. He scowled.

"Yes?" he asked, spinning back to his worktable which was obvious that he had fell asleep on the previous night, Virgil's hand falling off of his shoulder.

"She-Bang called. Said you were upset with me." Virgil told him.

"Uh-huh." Richie acknowledged, not taking his eyes off of his computer, to which,  _still_ hadn't located the location of the camera hacker.

Virgil began to lecture Richie about something related to the Justice League, to which Richie tuned out, waiting for Backpack to find the location.

"Richie, are you even  _listening_?"

No response.

" _Richie_." Virgil grabbed Richie once again to snap him out of whatever trance he was in.

"Fuck  _off_ , Virg!" Richie unexpectedly threw Virgil off of him, causing the hero to stumble backwards and fall onto the floor.

Virgil stood up, gritting his teeth, "Don't know what your problem is, Rich..." he tried to say calmly, though he could feel the electric sparks at his finger tips. That was _totally_ uncalled for.

Richie remained silent before spinning on his chair, away from his computer, the same scowl plastered onto his face, "What do you  _want_ , V?"

Backpack began to beep several times over. Richie spun back around, his face lighting up with delight.  _About time!_

"What is it?" Virgil asked from behind him.

Richie's face fell back into a frown again.

"Nothing, Static." he grumbled.

"Come on, Rich, just  _tell me_." Virgil said, his voice closer this time. Richie could feel his neck prick from Static's proximity.

"I... just go away. You're  _busy with the League_ , aren't you?" Richie asked sourly. He didn't want Virgil's help right now, not at all.

 _Besides,_ Richie thought to himself,  _he's gonna abandon mid-mission because Batman wants him to make him a cup of coffee._  Richie rolled his eyes at the thought.

Virgil was silent for a few seconds and Richie could hear him about to speak, but he cut the man off.

" _Leave,_ Virgil."

More silence. Richie could still feel him breathing down his neck.

" _No._ "

Richie could feel his face rising with heat as a result of anger, and he narrowed his eyes. He spun the chair around again, and with Virgil being so close, he stumbled back again somewhat from the impact. He didn't say a word, however. He just glared back.

"I said,  _leave_." Richie repeated.

"I said,  _no_." Virgil emphasized.

"Huh. Shenice was right." Richie muttered, "I guess I'm sucking your electric dick. So how about-"

Richie stood up, stomped towards Virgil, and he shoved Virgil back towards the door,

"-you go and stick it in a  _fucking plughole_  inside of the Watchtower!"

"Richie, what the fuck are you talking about?" Virgil asked.

" _Get out of my gas station_."

" _No_."

" _Yes_."

" _No_."

"Virg, I swear to fucking god, if you don't leave  _right fucking now_ , I will  _break your nose_."

"Since when did  _you_  get so mouthy?" Virgil snapped, " _Do it_."

Silence.

" _Do it_. I'd  _love_ to see you try." Virgil repeated.

" _You want me to fucking do it?!_ "

" _Yes! Don't be pussy, fucking do it!_ "

With a swift motion, Richie swung his fist square in Virgil's nose. There was a loud crack, and Richie could see blood spots that landed on his glove as Virgil stumbled backwards, hitting the back of his head on the door, staring in shock.

It didn't take him long to recover, however.

With a screech full of rage, he surrounded his body with electricity and soared towards Gear, who barely managed to dodge it. He grabbed his helmet off of the worktable, quickly secured it on his head, and Backpack launched himself from his computer to his back.

" _You don't want to do this, Virgil_."

" _Touche._ "

Richie narrowed his eyes before soaring out of the gas station using the miniature jets on his boots. Hell, if he was going to fight, he didn't want to risk doing it inside of the place where nearly all of his inventions were, plus, he lived there as well.

Virgil flew out after him, electricity sparking from his hands. Richie ducked underneath the strike of electricity and flew away, waiting for the perfect moment to strike, to trick Virgil into thinking he was trying to run.

Towards the city, still swerving around the blasts, he landed on the side of a building, running across of it, waiting for Virgil to catch up. He saw the purple bursts of electricity, and grinned as he began to near the corner of the building. He turned on the corner, quickly and sharply switching sides. Perfect. Virgil would be forced to slow down and stop, which would give Richie enough time to spin around, throw a zap trap at the electric man, and once Virgil was tied up, catch him from the air before he fell to the ground, then leave Virgil to escape the trap on his own, then hope that he takes it as a sign that Richie did  _not_ want to see him right now.

Virgil wasn't able to react fast enough, however, not slowing down, and he slammed into the building next to it with great impact, making a grunt as he fell towards the ground.

Okay, Richie was mad at the guy, but he didn't want to  _kill_  him.

Richie began to soar towards the ground, catching his sort-of-friend-now in his arms, gently laying him down on the ground as he landed, watching the disk that he made for Virgil clatter onto the concrete.

He immediately noticed the front of Virgil's head was bleeding.

_Shit!_

_What have I done?_ , Richie thought, his eyes widening and he gasped for air.

_No, no, no. He didn't mean it. He didn't mean to hurt Virgil, not that bad, no..._

" _I'm sorry Virg_ -" he gasped, " _I didn't mean to_ -" another gasp, and tears began to spill down his face. He knew the impact against the building wasn't enough to kill Static, but definitely enough to cause some serious brain damage.

He couldn't call an ambulance- Static was still in his uniform, and he didn't have any spare clothes nor time to change Static. Plus, anybody who would be happening to walk by would wonder what the fuck was up if Gear was trying to dress some unconscious dude. He decided to rip off part of Virgil's cape an wrap it around his head with extreme caution an precision.

Sighing, he pulled out his smartcube and called Robert Hawkins.

"Richie?" he asked from the other line.

"Hey Pops, you're gonna hate me for a million years,  _but_..."

**UNKNOWN AREA**

**APRIL 17TH, 2025**

**16:06 MCT**

Bart found himself taking a particular liking to Sabrina. The two had similar interests, stressed about similar things, and were overall  _similar_. He loved how she believed every single word when he explained to her about living in the future, traveling to the past, and stopping the Reach. She was also the first person he came out to, and in such a casual manner as well. She was very open and said she supported people for who they were, as long as they weren't harming anyone, she would accept them. She even hugged him, saying she was proud for being able to do such a thing to a person he's only known for a few days. He was shocked at the similarities between him and his mother. Good-humored, accepting, loving. Sabrina  _understood_ , and that's what Bart loved so much about her.

He could tell her almost  _anything_  and not feel shame.

Since she had therapy with Doctor Smith and he had therapy with Doctor Alva, they managed to get each of their therapy sessions aligned, and would meet up after they were finished. Bart could feel himself becoming happier; with Sabrina as a friend and Doctor Alva's therapy, he almost felt...

ready to leave.

Bart frowned.

But he didn't  _want_  to go.

He actually had no idea how long he was here for. Only for a few days, at most. There was no way he was  _ready to leave_ , right? Yet despite all of his friendship in Sabrina and trust in Doctor Alva, Bart couldn't get rid of  _that feeling_ that something was off.

"Sabrina?" he asked as he turned to her in the cafeteria.

The girl swallowed her bit of hot-dog before asking, "Hmm?"

"Do you ever feel like you're just... missing something?" Bart asked, trying to be as specific as possible.

"What do you mean?" Sabrina asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Like... I feel like I missed a whole  _life time_  of things. Or at least like, a long time. I feel like I missed out on something." Bart replied.

"Can you give an example?" Sabrina asked, before taking another bite of her hot-dog.

"I feel like I remember  _walking away_ from Wally's hologram that day, going into the Watchtower's center, and Aqualad assigning us on missions. I remember the mission too, and operating on the mission, then coming back and eating a bunch of strawberries." Bart replied.

Sabrina looked concerned, "Maybe you should start talking to Doctor Alva about that."

"Yeah." Bart nodded in agreement, "Maybe I should."

**UNKNOWN AREA**

**APRIL 17TH, 2025**

**18:04 MCT**

"Do you think we've gotten enough information out of him?" Alva asked, looking over to Thaddeus at the table that he, Thaddeus, and Sabrina were seated at.

"Yes. He's slowly beginning to regain his memory, and I believe that since he is a Flash, he'll begin to rapidly regain it, perhaps he'll receive all of it back within a few months. It's time to perform it,  _now_." Thaddeus emphasized.

"Sabrina," Alva began, "can you sedate him for us, dear?"

"I'll sedate him," Sabrina reassured the men, though she looked uneasy, "tonight, when he's sleeping."

"Do you think the memory machine will work a second time around? It nearly broke the first." Thaddeus asked, changing the subject.

"I've been having Junior look at it. He informed me that it should be clean from any bugs." Edwin responded, "We can only have faith for now, and if this goes smoothly, we shall be successful."

**FOUR DAYS EARLIER**

"Ready?" Edwin Junior asked.

"Ready." Specs responded with eagerness, inside of the hacking station. Trapper nodded along with him subconsciously. Junior and Trapper peeked their heads around the corner, watching Bart relax on the bench, the man breathing slowly and closing his eyes.

Specs began to work at the hacking station, and within a few seconds, deactivated the Applebee's back-outdoor camera. Trapper and Edwin sprung into action, looking left and right, making sure nobody was nearby. Edwin quickly jumped out and tazed Bart, who had a half-second scream before becoming silent, and soon enough, passed out. Trapper picked him up by by his arms and Edwin picked him up by his legs before walking quickly back towards the side of the building.

"Specs, camera back on, loop when we leave." Edwin commanded.

"Roger." Specs said, not a second later from the other line.

A car pulled up to the side of the building, Sabrina in the driver's seat, a huge grin on the woman's face. Trapper and Edwin quickly hopped into the back of the car with Bart, shut and locked it before Sabrina took off.

"Ten seconds?" she asked while driving away and laughing.

"We've practiced." Trapper laughed back, supporting the unconscious man so he didn't fall over from the turns they took on the road.

"We've also been using Specs as the dummy." Edwin added.

"Wouldn't deny it for a second, boys." a small chuckle could be heard from the dark-haired girl with the blonde tips.

They drove to the tower where Specs hacked into the cameras, and he casually got into the front seat next to Sabrina. Sabrina quickly drove off, setting the car into turbo-mode, to drive as fast as she could back to the Alva Technologies building, where Alva opened the gates from the computer system in his office once they arrived, letting the car get in, closing them right after. Thaddeus stood next to the white-haired man, grinning mischievously.

They waited by a side door in which they commanded that the four entire through, and both grinned even wider than ever when the unconscious man was being carried in by all four, lifting him up as if he were some sort of trophy.

Alva and Thaddeus guided the young team to a room where a large silver machine stood, and then a tube. They carefully set Bart into the tube, hooked his head to the appropriate wiring, then shutting it and locking it. Specs and Alva began to work upon the computer hooked to the machine.

"How many years you wanna go back in his memories, boss?" he asked.

"Preferably, ten, somewhere around 2015. Though we don't know what our results will be; we may get less than a year. Whatever he happens to remember last, we will play along with it. Remember to store his erased memories onto the machine; we don't want him not regaining them fast enough by the time we release him." Alva informed.

"Can we look at his memories to get information?" Thaddeus asked, crossing his arms.

"No, we can't, unfortunately, I haven't gotten that far in technology. But, we will keep him around for a few days to get information out of him, and voice manipulator to trick him, if needed. Works like a charm every single time." Alva grinned, then gave Specs a look.

Specs nodded, getting the mental message, and turned on the machine, which let out a loud roar. The tube Bart was in began to glow brightly, and the machine began to make noises of mechanical stress from how much it was being worked.

"Alva. _Alva_. It's dysfunctioning." Specs began to gasp, the machine continued to beep and let out spurts of whirs from the amount of stress continued to be put on it. Desperately, Specs began to work away at the machine, trying to get it to function.

It suddenly turned off.

"Did it work?" Sabrina asked after a few seconds of silence.

"We do not know, dear." Alva responded, then gestured to her and Trapper,

"Remove him, and we shall find out."

**DAKOTA CITY HOSPITAL**

**APRIL 16TH, 2025**

**13:14 MCT**

Richie couldn't look Robert Hawkins in the eye. Of course, he explained the truth to the man; he was like a second father to the blond- scratch that, he  _was_ Richie's father. Not by any biological standards of course, but closest to a father than Richie ever had in his life- his "real" dad was nothing compared to Robert.

Robert sighed, and Richie flinched.

"Pops, I'm  _really_  sorry-"

"Richie, I had  _no idea_  you and Virgil were having problems." Robert admitted, "Virgil never told me, to say the least."

"Was he ever around to tell you?" Richie almost sneered, but held it back.

"No." Robert confirmed, "I can see why you would be upset. But-"

"I  _didn't mean it,_  Pops. I swear. I never  _really wanted_  to  _hurt_  him." Richie hadn't even realized he had cut the man off, but he  _did_  realize that his icy blue eyes had met Robert's now-stern brown ones.

" _Richie_ -"

A ring cut him off this time. The hologram from Richie's smartcube popped up.

"Who's that?" Robert asked, curiously.

"Leaguer," Richie whispered the word, "I'll be back." He got up from his seat in the waiting room and made his way towards a less crowded area.

"Richie, hermano? I was expecting a call by now." Jaime said, a tone of concern, fear, and annoyance, all rolled into one in his voice.

"Oh my god... Jaime. I forgot- but before you freak out on me, I'll tell you what happened." Richie explained while Jaime stayed silent on the other line.

"Backpack found where the hacking of the Applebee's camera happened. But that happened while I was getting angry with Virgil, and I ended up fighting him outside and... well... he hit his head and was bleeding. I sent Backpack back to the gas station. I never found out where the hack source was from. But I  _promise_  I'll get to it once I find out Virg's okay." Richie crossed his fingers. Despite he and Jaime being fairly good friends, he could just see Jaime shooting him with one of those terrifying-but-amazing plasma cannons he had installed inside of his armor. He shivered.

Jaime was silent.

_Shit. Oh shit, oh shit, oh shit._

"Okay. Call me back." he said blandly, then hung up.

Richie sighed in relief. He knew the Beetle needed him anyways, to potentially get the Hispanic man's fiance back.

Still, Richie couldn't help but feel uneasy.

Deactivating the hologram on his smartcube, he began to walk back towards Robert, sitting back down. Luckily the man didn't question who he was talking to or what he was talking about.

 _Maybe he'll ask later,_ Richie thought,  _when it's less crowded._

"Hawkins?" a voice chimed from the hallway entrance into the hospital rooms. Robert stood up and Richie followed uneasily. There stood a woman with dark skin, a thin figure, frizzy-but-somehow-neat hair, and hooded, calm eyes. She was wearing a bright, white, clean doctor's coat and guided the two to Virgil's room, and Richie cringed at the sight of dried blood that had made it's way onto the bandage wrapped around his head. He was hooked up onto a machine that beeped every time his heart beat, and Richie decided that it was steady enough.

"He cracked his skull open on his forehead," the woman began, "there was apparently some extreme force after that, because his neck snapped backwards, causing some damage in the top of the spinal cord and the bottom of the back of his head." she hesitated before speaking, tense silence filled the room.

Richie grabbed at the random wrappers that strayed in his pocket, rustling them, trying to calm himself.

"He's in a coma."

Richie felt his blood go cold.

"There is a good chance of him waking up," The doctor reassured, "but that range can be from a few weeks to a full year."

_A full year?!_

Richie found himself running out of the room and out of the front doors, resting on the hospital's exterior. He began to hyperventilate, falling to his knees, gasping for air, but somehow not seemingly getting it in his lungs.

_No...no...no...no... he didn't mean for that to happen... no..._

He screamed in horror as he felt something grab him, and tried to pull away, turning his head, then sighed with relief, though he could still feel his heart thumping in his chest.

"Hey buddy." he smiled, patting his robot on the shell, "Don't scare me like that."

Backpack had obviously hidden in the nearby bushes, as Richie would have noticed the silver reflection the sunlight gave Backpack's silver coating.

_Beep._

"I know you found the location." Richie sighed, "I just need a bit of time before I'm ready to go, okay?"

_Beep beep._

"You're right. I don't have anymore time to wait," Richie admitted guiltily,

"Time to find Bart."


	7. Chapter 6

**HACKING STATION**

**APRIL 17TH, 2025**

**9:12 MCT**

"Ready?" Richie asked.

Jaime nodded, covered head-to-toe in body armor, and he formed a plasma cannon on his right arm.

Richie took a deep breath as a million thoughts soared through his mind. How he had made a promise and was forced to leave Virgil. How he went back to the gas station and made a plan with Jaime when they got to the place to save Bart, then having to bear with the look of hurt and disappointment on the Hispanic Man's face when he told him if the plan were to go successfully, they had to get a full night's rest first.

After the rest, they ate and left at the crack of dawn, Backpack guiding them to where the place was, which took a few hours of tense, silent, flying from Dakota City, which was in Nebraska, to Illinois, near Springfield. Now they were here. It was one tall tower, in the middle of a random field.

This was it.

Richie exhaled.

He began to stealthily make his way towards it, Backpack not detecting any signs of cameras or motion sensors, which Richie found odd. Blue Beetle soared into the air, towards the top of the slanted roof, and grabbed on, looking back and forth, not detecting any signs of security or people as well. He glided back down, shaking his head in symbolism that he hadn't found anything. In unease, Richie grabbed the handle of the door to the tower with his left hand, keeping his right on his belt in case he needed to grab a zap trap, looking in surprise as it squeaked open without a fight.

The room was small, but full of large monitors mounted on the walls. An old and torn open computer chair lay stranded a few feet from the desk, where the one monitor that wasn't mounted on a wall sat.

"There's  _no way_  he's hidden here, hermano." Jaime growled, though he kept his plasma cannon active.

Richie sighed in annoyance. Of course. The desk and chair was enough, but with the two in the room, it was a tight fit. Bart was being hidden elsewhere.

He had to find a new place  _all over again._

Richie couldn't help but throw his head back in frustration and let out a shriek.

Backpack crawled down Richie's back, locating the computer of all monitors in the room underneath the desk, and hooked itself to it.

"Jaime," Richie turned to the man with a look of sympathy, "there is absolutely no way that Backpack will be able to find the main source in a few minutes."

" _How_  long, then?" Jaime demanded. Richie gulped with unease as he was well aware that Blue Beetle's plasma cannon was active.

"It may be," Richie said, pushing the cannon back, trying to signal for Jaime to put it away. He guessed Jaime took the hint, because it clicked back into the armor almost immediately, "a few...  _days_ _._  At _most_  a...  _week_."

"A  _week_?!" Jaime screeched, and Richie could see the look of fear and hurt in his eyes, just the same way Richie felt when he found out Virgil could be unconscious for a whole  _year._

"Jaime, please-"

" _You don't know what they can be doing to him_!" Jaime was screaming by now, holding back tears.

"Jaime, I'm  _doing my best_." Richie told him, but in his mind, he was thinking, " _Please, please, please, don't shoot me_."

Jaime sighed in response.

"We'd have to rent a hotel nearby. Thing is, I didn't bring any money.  _Or_  my money-making robot." Richie mumbled.

"What are you trying to say, ese?" Blue narrowed his eyes.

"- _I have to go back to Dakota-_ " the words quickly squeaked and slipped out of Richie's mouth.

Blue was silent for a few seconds, and Richie could feel his heartbeat quickening in fear.

"Fine."

Richie loudly exhaled in relief.

"I'm going back with you, though. Let me stay in your place." Jaime suggested.

"That's fine." Richie nodded, which the thoughts translated to, " _Thanks for not killing me._ "

"We'll leave Backpack here. It can contact me through my computer database in the gas station when it's found the location. We can travel to the location, and have Backpack meet us there." Richie informed.

"It can do that?" Jaime seemed surprised.

Richie nodded.

"We best get going back."

**DAKOTA CITY**

**APRIL 17TH, 2025**

**15:05 MCT**

"Butter-vanilla cookies?" Richie asked as he looked at the list of groceries, blindly pushing the cart through the grocery store.

"Don't you  _dare_  question me, ese. I'm going through some tough times." Jaime hissed.

"Damn, chill, hothead. I'm just wondering what the hell those are. Sounds like something my grandma would make, then make me eat the entire batch." Richie chuckled.

Jaime ignored him.

"Alright." Richie said, moving towards the frozen aisle, grabbing three tubs of ice cream and throwing them into the cart, "Growing boys, aren't we?"

Jaime rolled his eyes, but laughed a bit. Richie pushed the cart further down the aisle, when Jaime decided he'd grab a pizza out of one of the freezer. Richie slapped his hand.

"Nuh-uh." he scolded, "I have a pizza-making robot at home."

"You do?" Jaime raised an eyebrow.

" _Yes._ "

A few seconds of tense silence came by, followed by Jaime, not taking his eyes off of Richie, slowly putting the pizza box back in the freezer.

"Good. Now I think all we have left is-"

" _Richie_?"

Just as if he were back in the hospital, his blood went cold, and he stood still.

"Uh.. hermano, who is that?" Jaime whispered.

Richie sighed. He couldn't escape this one. She'd known he had heard him. To hell with it.

"Mom!" he turned around and cheered in an over-enthusiastic voice, "Um... what are you doing shopping...  _here_? I thought you went to the... other one..."

"The other one closed down a few weeks ago. Needed to change. But  _Richie_ , oh my god!" she gasped, hugging her long-lost son tightly, Richie immediately tensing up, a perplexed look stuck on Jaime's face.

"Sweetie, I was  _so worried_ , I  _tried_  calling the cops but they couldn't find you, you're  _alive_ ,  _oh my god_ , it's been  _so many years_!" Richie's mom eyes began to water. Richie stood with unease. Yeah, he loved his mom, but in the middle of a grocery store with random people passing by, giving them odd stares, wasn't the best place for a reunion.

While his mother was rambling away about how they needed to catch up, how much she loved him and missed him and how they needed to get dinner, how he needed to come back home, Richie could only stand frozen like a deer in headlights when his father came walking up the aisle.

He came to a stop in front of his mother, not saying a word, but glaring down. Directly. At. Richie.

His mother separated the hug, standing back.

He heard his father begin to speak, a voice Richie hadn't heard in four years, and one he had never wanted to hear again.

"So my fag son is  _still alive_ , huh?" he sneered.

"Hey ese," Jaime began, "I don't know what your deal is but that's  _not_ cool."

"So you've gotten a boyfriend." Richie's father said rather calmly.

"No," Richie began, clenching his fist and gritting his teeth, "We're  _business partners_." In all technicality, it wasn't a lie.

"We're here to buy food for a large work meeting we have tomorrow." Jaime added onto it, playing along. In all technicality, that wasn't a lie  _either_.

A few seconds of silence passed.

"Great. Richard, cm'on, let's go." Jaime gestured towards the front of the store to buy the items.

 _Smart guy, using my full first name._ Richie admired.

They bought the items, Richie still fidgeting with unease. When they got back to the gas station with groceries, Richie still wouldn't stop.

"You never told me?" Jaime asked as he carelessly tossed the groceries onto one of the tables in the gas station.

"Four years of trying and to avoid them  _and_ doing it successfully, I slip up by  _not_ finding out a grocery store in Dakota was closing. How do I  _not_ find out things that are so easy to find out?!" Richie panicked, grabbing his head as if it were going to give him an answer.

" _Hey_ ," Jaime began, "it's okay. Really, it is. It was just bad luck. Tell me what happened, and maybe I can help you."

Richie scoffed at the thought,

" _Maybe_  you can help me."

**UNKNOWN AREA**

**APRIL 18TH, 2025**

**1:37 MCT**

He softly snored in his sleep, and Sabrina smiled a bit at how peaceful he looked. Twirling the syringe in her hand, she uneasily strutted towards Bart's bed. She hesitated for a second, waiting to strike. She analyzed how she could get to his neck from his angle. He was lying flat on his back, arms and legs sprawled out, his right arm and leg hanging off the side of his bed. She carefully tilted his head to his side, watching his hair flop over to the side as she did such. Perfect. Quickly, she sprung into action, straddling his lap and pushing down his head.

"Huh?!" Bart snorted as he shot awake, trying to lift up his head but Sabrina held it down.

" _Hold fucking still_." Sabrina commanded.

"Sabrina-" his eyes moved to meet her's, "-you're freaking me out.  _Please, please, please_  tell me what you're doing."

"I said  _hold still,_ Bart."

"Please  _don't_." Bart begged, "I will escape if I need to. Just  _don't_. I don't want this, Sabrina,  _please_."

" _Oh_." realization hit Sabrina, she smiled to try and reassure him, "Oh Bart, I'd  _never_  do anything like _that_  to you... but I'm sorry. I have a job."

She took a deep breath as Bart inhaled sharply as she injected the syringe's fluids into his neck. After a few long seconds, she got off, exhaling her deep breath. He was knocked out, for sure. She placed the syringe on the flimsy table next to Bart's bed. She grabbed him underneath his arms and began to drag him away.

It was time for the project to officially start.

**GAS STATION OF SOLITUDE**

**APRIL 18TH, 2025**

**8:04 MCT**

"Mornin'." Jaime said as he set two coffee mugs on the table near Richie's bed. Richie groaned as he got up.

" _Virgil_  was the one who always slept on the floor during sleepovers." Richie rubbed his back, "Ow."

"Oh,  _come on_." Jaime rolled his eyes, "Do you want coffee or not?"

"I guess." Richie stood up, wobbling for a bit before balancing himself out, cracking his back and neck before sitting down, sipping at his coffee, a surprised look on his face.

"What- how'd you know how I like my coffee?" he asked, obviously amused.

"I asked your coffee-making robot." Jaime chuckled, "French cinnamon chocolate latte?  _Seriously_ , ese?"

"Hey, if you can have your butter-vanilla cookies, I can have my French cinnamon chocolate latte." Richie insisted, then changed the subject, "Thanks for helping me in the grocery store last night."

"It's not a problem." Jaime insisted, "You don't need a dad like that in your life. I'm lucky my parents accepted me for my sexuality, and I'm pretty sure your mom loves you for who you are."

"Yeah." Richie muttered, then switched the subject entirely, "So, how'd ya get off work?"

"My boss gives each employee two weeks of vacation at _most_  in a year. I told him I wanted a week long vacation starting on April seventeenth. He wasn't too happy about the extremely late notice, but he actually let me off easy for once." Jaime sighed in relief.

Richie bit his lip.

"What is it?"

"It's going to be at _least_  two more days until Backpack's found the place. Which means you would already have taken four days off of work." Richie informed, "Giving us only three days left."

"I don't care. I just want to find Bart." Jaime sighed, looking down, "I have a question."

"Hmm?" Richie asked, sipping his coffee.

"Why don't you want to get the League involved?" Jaime asked, concern in his eyes.

"I... well, I don't really want to be involved with them now that they know it's pretty much my fault as to why Virg's in the hospital. They'll kill me." Richie told him.

"That could be true." Jaime agreed, sipping his coffee before speaking again, "But you had problems  _before_ the accident."

"Problems with  _him_ , that's why." Richie admitted, letting his inner-voice speak externally.

"Thought so. I mean, if you got into a fight with him..." Jaime shrugged.

"Yeah. I used to have him around a ton. It was just so weird when he...  _left_. I still had my friend Shenice around on the occasion, but not often. I got... lonely. Angry. Pissed." Richie sighed, "I know I shouldn't have initiated a fight in the first place, I wasn't thinking."

"You're right to be angry." Jaime insisted, "I've seen Static at the Watchtower. He overworks himself. I honestly think he should go back to Dakota permanently. He likes to bite off more than he can chew."

"Can you kick him out?" Richie asked.

"Me? No. We all vote on that together. But Batman, Wonder Woman, and Superman are usually the ones who get the final say in what happens. They're the big guns." Jaime laughed.

"Hasn't it always been that way?" Richie raised an eyebrow.

"Yup. Even when the Dick took on the role as Batman."

" _The Dick_ ," Richie chuckled and rolled his eyes, "Nice nickname."

Jaime chuckled a bit as well, sipping at his coffee only to realize the mug was empty.

"Well, what now?" he asked.

Richie stopped in his tracks.

"Shit... that's the thing. I  _don't know_."

**UNKNOWN AREA**

**APRIL 18TH, 2025**

**6:07 MCT**

Alva smiled, the grin stretching across his face so widely that it hurt. Thaddeus stood next to him, a matching expression on his face.

"How long will it take?" Edwin Junior asked, which caused both Thaddeus and Alva's heads away from the tube and towards the young man.

"He'll have to be in there for about a day, son. After that we can erase his memories from here, install his past memories, and release him." Alva informed.

Sabrina bit her lip in unease. She absolutely hated to hurt and betray Bart like that; he was a really nice guy.

 _He's the enemy,_ she reminded herself.

Right. He was.

Wasn't he?

**DAKOTA CITY**

**APRIL 18TH, 2025**

**12:11 MCT**

After a list of ideas, the men decided that they'd patrol Dakota together. Richie was absolutely relieved having Jaime fly through the skies with him- of course, he wasn't the same as Virgil, but the familiar feeling just made him feel all-the-more better.

A few thugs here and there, a fire over there, but all in all, nothing big happening. People were surprised to see Blue Beetle next to Gear, but they quickly got over that and watched in awe as they kicked criminal ass. Richie flew up to the large clock on one of Dakota City's buildings. He sat in the same spot he usually did with Virgil. Jaime joined him. They sat in silence for a few moments.

"Do you ever wanna go back to being a teenager, too?" he asked.

Jaime shrugged, "I mean... I guess. There's advantages and disadvantages to that."

"Like what?" Richie asked.

"Well, I had less responsibilities back then, that's for sure. My job was volunteer work at a senior citizens' home until I was eighteen. But it was difficult to have sex. My god. It was the worst. Trying to slip around Barry Allen and fuck his grandson as a teen? I barely made it." Jaime chuckled.

" _Ha_! He would've killed you, wouldn't he?" Richie asked.

"Yup. Wouldn't be sitting next to you, here. I'd be six feet underground,  _for sure_. Now that we're adults and live on our own, whenever we want, pretty much." Jaime smiled, "Mr. Allen's special bat-glare no longer haunts my nightmares."

"I miss when Virgil was around." Richie sighed, telling his own story.

"I figured." Jaime told him.

"Like, he actually wanted to be around and wasn't League obsessed. Those were the days. The only downside was that I lived with my fuck-face dad." Richie grumbled.

"Did your parents ever know about your hero life?" Jaime asked.

" _Hell no_. Pops did. He didn't find out until after like, two years on the job, though." Richie informed.

"Uh...  _Pops_?" Jaime asked.

"Oh." Richie laughed nervously, "Virgil's dad. I call him Pops."

"Ah. I see." Jaime acknowledged, then a perplex look went across his face, "Have you ever met Wally?"

"Wally?" Richie asked, "Isn't the he the one who randomly came back three months ago?"

"Yeah." Jaime repeated his question, "Have you ever met him?"

"No." Richie informed.

"I can have him come over here. Maybe he can help us." Jaime insisted.

"Okay. Just tell him not to bring any of his friends, alright? I don't want League involvement, remember?" Richie reminded.

"Yeah."

**THE WATCHTOWER**

**APRIL 18TH, 2025**

**14:24 EST**

"Jaime, what's up?" Wally asked as he heard his comm go off, "You haven't been at the Watchtower recently."

Ted narrowed his eyes as he looked up from his hologram. Oh, he was acting like he was doing something important, but he was really playing an advanced version of tic tac toe with Michael, who was sitting on the couch across from him.

"Ted? Ted. It's your turn." Michael reminded. Ted ignored the blond and tuned into Wally's conversation. Eavesdropping, yes, but he hadn't seen Jaime in a while and wanted to find out if he was okay.

"Yeah, I can come, but Dakota City? Dude, what are you doing there? Are you visiting Static? Do you know why he's in the hospital?" Wally asked. Michael seemed to have tuned into this conversation as well, narrowing his eyes, straining his ears, trying to hear what was on the other line.

"I don't know that guy," Wally began speaking again, "but I guess it would be cool to meet him. Wait... he does?  _Oh my god_." he took a deep breath, "Dude, I'll be over as fast as I can. Yeah, I'll call my work. Bye, Jaime."

Armor began to spread over Wally's body as he quickly hurried to the Zeta Tube.

"We're gonna follow him, aren't we?" Michael asked, turning to Ted.

Ted nodded,

"Most definitely."


	8. Chapter 7

**DAKOTA CITY**

**APRIL 18TH, 2025**

**12:30 MCT**

"Wally!" Jaime cheered as the redhead approached, "Uh..."

"Sorry. They followed me." Wally apologized as his armor pulled back, landing on the roof.

"Because we want to know what's going on." Ted insisted, hovering in the air, dropping Michael onto the roof. He landed himself, crossing his arms over his chest.

Richie shifted in unease, tightening his grip on his helmet.

"You must be Richie. Virgil's friend." Wally held out his hand.

Richie shook it, and Wally introduced Ted and Michael, "This is Ted Kord, and this is Michael Carter. I'm sure you've heard about their story."

"I have." Richie nodded, then looked up at Ted. He smiled, "Mr. Kord, I  _really_  admire your technology."

"We actually don't go by our real names anymore," Ted informed, "My name is Richard Ted. But seeing as I'm the third Richard in the hero business, call me Rick."

Richie chuckled a bit.

"Nathaniel Myers is my name. But I'd rather be called Nathan." Michael informed, then asked, "Do I look like a Nathan?"

"I guess." Richie shrugged.

"Ready to go back to the gas station?" Jaime asked, turning to Richie.

Richie nodded, putting his helmet back on his head and activating the jets on his boots. Armor covered Wally and Jaime's bodies, and Ted popped open jet-powered wings that were folded back into his costume. He grumbled as he picked up Michael, saying, "You know, for a suit that's not supposed to exist until four-hundred years from now, you'd think it'd have flight abilities."

"I didn't make it!" Michael complained.

"I know. Just saying." Ted replied. Gear began to soar through the air, going particularly high in the sky, as the five flying above the clouds.

"Michael?" Ted asked.

"Hmm?" Michael replied.

"Can you flick my oxygen mask over my face?"

"Sure." Michael replied, reaching his hand up and doing such, "Wait a second. I don't have one."

"Hang in tight," Richie replied from the front, "I'll make you one when we get to the Gas Station of Solitude."

"Is that seriously what you call it?" Wally laughed.

"Hey, don't judge." Richie told him, "I was fifteen and I thought it was funny."

He began to descend through the clouds head first, towards the ground near the gas station. He quickly came to a stop, hovered, and gracefully dropped to the ground. The rest of the men followed in his footsteps, and he let them in.

"What a lair." Ted rolled his eyes.

"Do you all know what's going on?" Richie turned to face the three newcomers.

"We're gonna save Bart." Michael said the gist.

"That's it in a nutshell," Richie sighed, "sit down, this is a long story."

x

The next two days consisted of mostly large patrols and pizza-eating. Richie had also spent several hours adding an addition to Michael's goggles; if he pushed a button on the side, an oxygen mask would come out of the goggles and cover the bottom-half of his face. Richie also created jet boots for the blond as well, Wally, Ted, and Jaime laughing like there was no tomorrow as Richie was teaching Michael how to fly. Finally, he got the hang of it. That night, when they went to bed, they celebrated by making the pizza-robot create an extra-extra large supreme pizza, fifteen pieces so they could each have three.

They went to bed, Richie getting his own this night, Michael using the mini fridge and a table to sleep on top of, which for some reason, was perfectly fine for him. Jaime and Wally slept on the floor with a blanket, and Ted slept in a chair.

"What the fuck is that noise?" Ted asked, getting up, his head groggy. It was still pitch black out, and he turned to look at the only glowing thing in the room; a monitor screen.

 **LOCATION DETECTED** , it kept blinking on the screen, beeping with each blink.

Richie shot up from out of his bed, tossing his blankets off of him, which landed on Jaime, causing an unhappy grunt squeak out of his mouth as he tore the blankets off.

Richie began working away at the story. The other men gathered behind him, watching with interest.

"Backpack found the server location of where the hacking station is located." The location began to load, and he raised an eyebrow, "Alva Technologies?"

"I don't get it." Michael admitted.

"Alva Technologies is here, in Dakota." Richie informed, "But the server is near Springfield in Illinois. Bart lives in Central City, which is in Illinois as well. I thought for sure we'd be raiding some place in Springfield. It doesn't make sense as to why it'd be here, not only in an entirely different state, but  _this very city_.

"Alva wasn't always up to the best of things though, ese." Jaime pointed out, remembering incidents from the past nine years.

"I know." Richie acknowledged, "Eat up. Suit up. If Bart's not in there, we'll _make_  Alva tell us."

**CENTRAL CITY**

**APRIL 20TH, 2025**

**6:32 CT**

Bart suddenly snapped. Had he fallen asleep? Confused, he got off from the bench and tried to open the door but it was as good as close. What  _time_  was it? Why had nobody tried to wake him up? It did look like the sun was setting. Or rising. He couldn't tell.

Maybe he should go home. He ran to the front of the building, but the front door was locked. He looked back and forth. The street was busy as usual, and the sweet aromas of coffee shops filled his nose.

_It's morning. Oh my god. Jaime's probably so worried._

He looked back and forth before taking off, within about thirty seconds, he was back at his apartment. He frantically grabbed at his keys, making his way inside, and shut the door behind him, pulled his smartcube out of his pocket, tore off his Applebee's uniform off, wadding it up, and throwing it into a laundry basket.

"Jaime? Jaime, I'm here! I must have _really_  fallen asleep at work."

He waited for it, but there was no response. He walked into the bedroom, but the bed was empty. He raised an eyebrow in confusion, and his eyes shifted to the alarm clock on his nightstand. It read 6:37 in the morning. Surely Jaime hadn't left for work that early, right? He began to text him.

**Jaime?**

**I'm home**

**Where are you?**

He didn't know how long he stood there for, but there wasn't a response. He eventually sighed, placing his cube on the nightstand, and went to bed.

**ALVA INDUSTRIES**

**APRIL 20TH, 2025**

**7:35 MCT**

Alva grunted as he struggled to breath.

Gear sighed. Oh, how he had wanted to look at the technology here and play around with it, but he simply  _couldn't._

 _No time_ , his logic told him. It still pained him to have to run through all of the laboratories and computer rooms and not find out what they were all about.

"My team searched this  _entire_ building,  _where is he_?!" Jaime commanded, his hold strong on the man, the other heroes behind him with stern looks on their faces as well.

"Please, we don't know where 'he'  _is_!" the woman begged, struggling to escape from the zap trap Gear had put on her along with the other three men inside of the building.

Gear glared down at her.

" _Tell me_!" Jaime screeched, narrowing his eyes, the orange lenses glaring directly into the elderly man's blue eyes.

Alva smiled, "So adorable, you are. Worrying so much about your little boyfriend."

Blue snarled, "If you don't tell me  _where he is_ , ese, I will make you wish I could put you out of your misery. We have Leaguers that can literally tear answers out of your mouth, or out of your  _mind, do you want that?!_ "

"I don't know where he is, but do you really want to know? Do you see that computer over there? Gear, why don't you do the honors of finding him? Flash, is he? Why don't you look at Central City?" Alva asked.

Gear narrowed his eyes but made his way to the computer, Backpack crawling off of his back and hooking itself to the computer.

"Backpack. Play footage of every camera in Central City, real time. Find the Flash." Richie commanded. Backpack went to work right away.

"This is absolutely ridiculous." Ted insisted, "He's trying to stall." he walked up to Gear, placing a hand on the blond's shoulder, and began whispering.

"Hey... today's my birthday. Let me do the honors of beating the shit out of him."

Backpack began wildly beeping, and Ted jumped back a bit. A street camera had caught Bart running past it. He was barely visible, one big blur. The team of heroes looked at each other in confusion.

After a few clicks and clearing the image, Gear stumbled backwards in confusion.

"It's real," he confirmed, "Real time, it's not faked..."

Wally raised an eyebrow behind his armor,

"So he's in _Central City_?"

**CENTRAL CITY**

**APRIL 20TH, 2025**

**9:47 CT**

"What the fuck?" Bart asked as he snapped awake as a bunch of people shuffled into his bedroom. He could recognize them all; a guy he hasn't seen in a long time, Richie Foley, and some other people that he saw the previous night- Ted, Michael, Wally, and Jaime.

"Sheesh, Jaime, if you were having a party, you could've told me." Bart grumbled, trying to go back to sleep.

"Let me go to bed!" he cried as he felt Jaime pull him out of the bed.

"Where the fuck  _were you_?!" Jaime cried.

Bart had a perplexed look strewn across his face, "Work. I think I fell asleep. Sorry."

"You  _fell asleep for six days_?" Wally asked.

"What are you  _talking about_? And why are you  _even here_?" Bart demanded.

"Bart, sit down." Richie said, and hesitantly, Bart did.

"We don't know where you went, Bart, but you went missing for six days." Richie explained, "Do you have  _any_  memory?"

"Or is this some sort of very-late April Fools' day joke?" Michael asked.

"Or are you fucking with us right now?" Ted growled.

"Is  _this_ some very-late April Fools' day joke?" Bart asked.

"No, it's  _not_." Wally informed,

"Which is why we need to get things sorted through."

**ALVA INDUSTRIES**

**APRIL 20TH, 2025**

**7:54 MCT**

" _What do you mean they found you_?!" Thaddeus screamed from the other line.

" _Thaddeus_ ," Alva began, "I managed to convince them we didn't do anything. We'll be able to continue with the experiment. He should have his arms and legs by Tuesday."

"Who the  _hell_  found out?" Thaddeus commanded.

"I don't know for sure. It was two heroes I didn't recognize there, Red and Blue Beetle, as well as Gear. I think it was him who located us."

"Isn't he Dakota's hero?" Thaddeus asked.

"He  _and_  Static. I haven't seen Static around lately, so I'm positive it was him." Alva admitted.

"Then kill him, and move the project somewhere else!" Thaddeus commanded.

"Killing a hero isn't as simple as it sounds, Thaddeus." Alva reminded, "You don't think people have tried?"

"But we  _can't risk_  them finding him." Thaddeus insisted.

"We shall be fine, Thaddeus. Trust me on this one." Alva hung up. Perhaps they weren't on good terms as of now, but the next time Thaddeus visited the Alva Industries building, he would see his idea come to life.

**CENTRAL CITY**

**APRIL 20TH, 2025**

**11:12 CT**

Bart was silent.

He had endured the stories and the explanations. But he couldn't remember a  _thing_.

"Should we go back to Alva?" Wally asked.

"I don't know..." Richie pondered, "I mean, it doesn't seem like he  _hurt_ him. We shouldn't pick fights without a good reason. Trust me. I've done  _that_."

"We need to find out what he did, and I doubt we can get the answers by just standing around." Jaime insisted, folding his arms.

"When and if problems come up, we'll figure them out and face them then. We can't do something when there's nothing there." Wally pitched in.

"Red's gotta point." Ted flicked at his nails, "I say we just leave things be for now. We can keep a close eye on this Alva dude, but don't just impulsively on things out of anger, Jaime."

Jaime grumbled.

"Oh come _on_ ," Michael began, slinging an arm around Ted, "it's this guy's  _birthday!_ He's forty-two, technically thirty-two, still young as ever! I say we hit up a bar."

"I'm in." Wally replied right away.

"Sounds nice." Bart shrugged and laughed, "Maybe I'll get my memory back."

Richie nodded along, "Come on, Jaime. Maybe this is one of the advantages of being an adult." he laughed.

Jaime stood still for a few seconds before sighing and saying, "Fine."

"Yay!" Michael stood up and cheered, " _Beer_!"

Ted laughed and rolled his eyes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Drinking on 4/20?! What a disgrace!
> 
> Oh mah gawd... I need to work on this story more. I haven't even finished chapter 10.
> 
> But by the looks of it, it seems as if it'll be longer than Blood Red and Toxic Green.


	9. Chapter 8

**CENTRAL CITY**

**MAY 23RD, 2025**

**13:57 CT**

Finished.

Bart was  _finished,_ with three minutes to spare.

He wanted to throw a fist up in the air and scream, "Hallelujah!"

Of course, he didn't, but the thought was nice. The month had been absolutely chaotic. College, studying, school,  _oh my god_. He finished his last final,  _ever_. High school finals, college finals, they were all  _d_ _one_.

He couldn't wait to go home.

**DAKOTA CITY**

**MAY 23RD, 2025**

**14:04 MCT**

One month, one week.

Richie shifted in unease. He looked over to Virgil, still holding that steady heartbeat, still breathing those steady breaths.

Still in a coma.

"So,  _Virg_ ," Richie began, "I uh... hope you really wake up, soon, dude. It's... been a while  _andI'mreallygettingconcerned_ -"

 _What are you doing?_ his logic asked.

"Nothing much has been up." Richie began talking, though he couldn't tell whether he was talking to himself or Virgil, "I turn twenty-four in exactly a month... dunno if you'll be up by then... yeah. Bart's doing good, he's going to be graduating next week and working in the police-force... the League misses you, they sent you flowers. I got rid of the petunias because I remembered you were allergic to something in them-"

he took a deep breath,

" _Sorry_."

He couldn't think straight. It was  _his_   _fault,_ and with each passing minute, he just hated himself more.

 _Virgil's gonna wake up one day,_ Richie told himself,  _and he's going to hate me forever._

Richie reflected upon the past. Taken from the streets one day, running away from his dad when he was fourteen. The Reach. Pod experimentation. Given super-intelligence. Gets back home. Spots Virgil using his superpowers. Recognizes Virgil as one of his classmates. Approaches Virgil. Learns Virgil is a result of pod experimentation as well. Best friends right away. Becomes Static and Gear by age fifteen. Becomes partners. Virgil joins the Justice League's younger Team. Still makes time for Richie and Dakota. Eight years pass. Virgil joins Justice League. Virgil neglects Dakota and Richie for nearly a year. That makes Richie angry. Richie accidentally hurts Virgil. Virgil is in a coma. Richie sits nearby. Richie wants Virgil to wake up. Richie hates himself.

_Why?_

_The story had been so nice,_ Richie thought,  _until the "Virgil neglects Dakota and Richie" part._

He sighed, knowing things wouldn't ever be the same.

_If only Virgil hadn't joined the League-_

_it is your fault for taking your anger out in a physical, violent manner. You could have simply discussed the situation and worked out a solution._

Richie grumbled, wanting to tell his logic to shut up. But he knew it was true.

He was the only one to blame.

**CENTRAL CITY**

**JUNE 1ST, 2025**

**8:11 CT**

"Buenas dias, mi amor." Jaime said, Bart's eyes immediately shooting open to the smell of bacon.

"Oh my god, I love you." Bart let a goofy grin spread across his face as Jaime handed him the tray of plenty of bacon, pancakes, a few waffles, lots of butter and syrup on both, coffee with an exaggerated amount of creamer in it, and a good amount of eggs, scrambled and hard-boiled.

"Don't give me all of the credit. Milagro is here too, she helped me make everything this morning." Jaime informed.

"I wuv her twoo." Bart mumbled between bites, then swallowing it, "Doesn't she graduate next week?"

Jaime nodded almost in disappointment, "She also turns eighteen in six days."

"Aww, does Jaime not want his wittle sister to grow up?" Bart teased, "Does he hate the fact that she will be able to have sex with Dami whenever she wants?"

" _Shut up_." Jaime muttered.

"Heyheyheyhey- you can't have a say in this. Barry reacted the same way in 2020, before my eighteenth birthday. And  _you_ were sure as hell happy about it." Bart pointed out, shoveling more food into his mouth.

"Very funny." Jaime said sarcastically, though he laughed a bit, "Hey, hurry up and get ready."

" _I fwill_!" Bart mumbled as he stuffed even more food in his mouth.

**CHAMPAIGN, ILLINOIS**

**JUNE 1ST, 2025**

**12:34 CT**

Speech after speech, announcement after announcement, name after name. Bart was nervous, yes, but more than anything, he was  _bored._

A half an hour passed.

He impatiently tapped his foot on the ground, waiting, almost sweating as the sun beat down on him. His graduating class was so damn large they couldn't even fit inside. He had just received his diploma, as his last name started with an A, but they were only on the D's now, and it felt like  _forever._

His head shot towards the right as he heard screams of terror. His eyes widened as he realized that the ground was being torn up, electric sparks soaring up cars and having them burst aflame. Alarms went off. Something was moving so fast that even Bart had trouble seeing what it was. It started to come closer, the concrete collapsing beneath it. People screamed once more and ran, more sirens went off. Bart ran as well.

He soared across the city, back up the apartment building, pulling the key out of the tuxedo pocket underneath his graduation gown, making his way inside, tearing off the gown, tux, throwing his diploma across the room. He quickly put on his uniform and made his way back out, back towards the university. It was still frantic, but people seemed to take in some relief spotting the man in the red uniform.

"Flash!" Bart shot his head upwards, spotting Jaime gliding along with Milagro- both in uniform, of course. They landed on the ground.

"Where's your guys' parents? Joan?" Bart quickly asked, flinching as something behind them exploded.

"I transported them to safety." Milagro replied just as quickly, "KF just left the bleachers, she should be back in a minute. Whatever this thing is, we should be able to handle it."

Bart nodded before taking off, running towards the lightning-quick thing. It began to run, and Bart began to follow. Bart was close, he knew, but he still couldn't make out what it was. The thing kept turning and Bart kept chasing. He kept pushing himself to go faster, but it simply didn't work. Bart growled in frustration, then stumbled backwards as he felt the thing impact him, flying into his stomach.

There, he could see Jaime in the sky, hovering in the air, deactivating the large plasma cannon he had just used.

Bart spotted Milagro about to wrap to what Bart could make out to be a person in her ring's green embrace. But the person responded fast enough, getting up and taking off, sending soil, grass, and dirt into Bart's face as they did.

He growled, getting up, and continued to chase, maneuvering his way around the powerful blasts of Jaime's cannon and Milagro's green lasers. None of them seemed to strike the person however. He looked to his left and saw a yellow and red streak soaring nearby, quickly nearing Bart and the unknown person. Bart grinned. The person with a sudden burst of speed, took off, an invisible blast throwing the two Flashes backwards onto the grass. Irey and Bart tried to sit up, but the after-winds from the grass were too powerful, enough to push both Irey and Bart's cowls backwards, and they flipped like tumbleweeds on the ground. The winds finally ended, and Bart sat up, gasping for air.

_That was **not**  normal._

He grunted as he stood up, making note of the stinging cuts that were on his body, and the tears in his suit. He turned around, and his jaw dropped.

Nearly all of the concrete nearby was caved in, the grass torn up and no longer green, but brown, from the dirt brought to the surface. Part of the university was collapsed, pieces of rubble spreading across the ground, small fires scattered in random spots, and cars were absolutely destroyed by either being on fire or falling into the collapsed concrete. He hadn't even taken note of the helicopters that nosily made their entrance, or the police and firetruck sirens that wailed in the distance. Quickly, he pulled his cowl back over his head, looking over to Irey, he soon discovered that the girl had realized to do such before him. He winced at the large cut that somehow made it's way across her cheek, and wondered if the redhead was even aware of it's presence on her face. She sure as hell didn't look like she knew.

Either that, or she just didn't care.

**GAS STATION OF SOLITUDE**

**JUNE 1ST, 2025**

**13:07 MCT**

The sudden ring of his phone startled Richie from his sleep. He jumped off from out of his chair, got into a fighting stance and pulled out a zap-cap.

" _Oh_." he said, feeling stupid, slapping himself in the face. He put the zap-cap away and answered.

" _Hey_."

"Jaime? What's up? Is there a problem?"

"Yes, in matter of fact ese, there  _is_ a problem. A  _big_ one."

"What is it?"

" _Go to the Watchtower._ "

Jaime hung up.

Richie gulped. Oh, boy. He was in trouble with the League, wasn't he? He could think of quite a few reasons as to why they would be waiting for him with torches and pitchforks there, but why wait until  _now_? Everything major that had happened, it happened over a month ago. Did it take the League over a month to decide what to do with him?

Sighing, he quickly changed into his uniform and felt Backpack crawl up his back. He secured the helmet on his head, activating his jet boots before making his way out of the door.

**THE WATCHTOWER**

**JUNE 1ST, 2025**

**15:14 EST**

_Recognized: Gear, C09_

The bright white faded away and he was left with stares.

He gulped again. It had been a  _long_  time since he's been in here, and he could already feel his eyes tracing over the walls, watching the wires from here to there, left to right.

_No._

_No brain blasts. Not here. Not now._

He managed to move his eyes away from the technology, and when he centered them again, he was face to face with the one and only Man of Steel.

"Hello, Gear." he said simply.

Gear managed to muster up some courage, and nodded.

"Come with me."

 _Despite the fact that he can break my neck with a pinch, I don't think he's that threatening,_ he thought as he began to follow Clark.

Though he was with the most powerful beings in the entire universe, he only managed to get some sort of sense of security when he spotted Jaime and Bart in the meeting room. Jaime hadn't sounded too happy with him on the phone, however, so any possibility could vary.

Clark gestured to a seat for him to sit in, and he did so quickly and obediently.

"Richard Foley," Diana began, "there is something you must be made aware of."

"W-what's that?" Richie stuttered.

Batman pulled up a hologram in the middle of the long table, the screen showing the destructive result of Bart's university.

"Some sort of entity crashed Bart's college graduation." Wonder Woman informed, "Bart reported as him being a human. Or at least, he said it looked like a person."

"They moved too fast." Bart informed.

" _Too fast_?" Richie asked in surprise.

Bart looked away, in slight embarrassment.

"Yes, Gear, it was  _too fast_." Wonder Woman glared at him.

Gear flinched from the powerful woman's stare.

"That sucks- I mean, er, that's  _unfortunate, buuuut,_ what does this have to do with me?" Gear asked.

"We believe that this is somehow tied in with the events that Booster Gold, Rip Hunter, Blue Beetle, and Red Beetle reported in late April." Wonder Woman responded.

" _Oh_." Gear looked down to avoid the stares.

" _Don't_  think you're off the hook with us, Foley." Wonder Woman reminded.

Just what he had feared.

Batman nodded in agreement, "You not only  _severely injured_  Static, when Flash went missing, and you had a generalized idea of where he was, you neglected to contact us. And Bart is a Leaguer as well, making him a League responsibility. You also threw four more Leaguers into a dangerous, potentially  _deadly_ situation."

Richie couldn't speak. He wanted to lash out at Dick, scream about what happened with Virgil was purely an accident, and how it was Wally's, Michael's, Ted's, and Jaime's choices to join him on Bart's supposed-to-be-rescue-mission.

He finally spoke up.

"So what are you gonna do to me?"

Wonder Woman began to inform him, "We'll make that decision with Static when and  _if_ he wakes up.-

Richie's mind suddenly snapped away, _Ouch, that's not gonna be good. He'll hate me beyond repair. If he decides my punishment, what's it gonna be? Shark-tank with meta-human poison sharks?_

-Until then, we're going to need your help."

Richie perked up, "My help?"

"Yes,  _your help_." Batman reminded.

"I uh... I...  _how_  do you want me to help you?" Richie asked.

"We need confirmation that the entity that intruded Bart's graduation is  _in fact_ of Edwin Alva's creation." Dick explained.

"And if it isn't?" Richie asked.

"Then we'll find a new place to start."

"What-what if I don't find a new place to start?" Richie asked bravely.

Batman grinned, "Dunno, Jimmy Neutron.  _Your call_."


	10. Chapter 9

**ALVA TECHNOLOGIES**

**JUNE 1ST, 2025**

**17:07 MCT**

Thaddeus Thawne smiled, affectionately wrapping an arm around his creation, "I'm proud of you, son."

"When will I be able to meet my real father?" the creation asked.

"Thaddeus Junior, I am your father." Thawne reminded.

"You are not Father." Thaddeus Junior said, removing Thawne's arm.

The man raised an eyebrow in confusion, "Why do you say that, Junior?"

"You simply assisted in my creation, Thaddeus Thawne. I am a clone of Bartholomew Allen. You are not the father of Bartholomew Allen." Thaddeus Junior informed, annoyed.

"Calm down, kid." Edwin Alva approached him, "There is no need to know, anyways."

"I do know who my father is." Thaddeus Junior turned around to face him, "You informed me I had to try and eliminate all Allens. Father is an Allen. I want to meet him, to destroy him, like you said I have to do."

"Your father isn't an Allen, Thaddeus Junior. Your mother is. Holly Allen." Thawne informed, looking at Alva in concern.

"Holly Allen is a non-existent being, Thawne." Thaddeus Junior informed, "The persona was simply created to trick the minds of beings."

"Then who is Mother?" Thawne asked.

"Meloni Thawne is mother." Thaddeus Junior informed, "She is not an Allen by blood, therefore there is no need to eliminate mother."

" _Meloni Thawne_?" Thawne asked in surprise, "Thaddeus, that is impossible. Bartholomew is older than Meloni. And my little girl would  _never_ marry an Allen."

"Who is Father?" Alva pitched in.

"Don Allen is father. I must eliminate Don Allen." Thaddeus Junior told him.

"Thaddeus Thawne Junior,  _enough_ of this nonsense!" Thawne snapped, gritting his teeth, "You were programmed with intelligence. Did something go  _wrong_?!"

"Wait a moment," Alva pitched in once more, "do you remember the information I have received about Bartholomew being a time traveler?"

Thawne was about to speak, but closed his mouth and stared blankly into the wall, however, that moment soon passed, and he turned around in anger and slammed his fist on the nearest table, "My Meloni did  _not_ procreate with one of those...  _rats_!"

"Meloni Thawne is Mother." Thaddeus Junior repeated, "From the cloning transition of Bartholomew, I have received some his personal knowledge and memories along with it. Meloni Thawne is mother."

" _She is not_!" Thawne turned around and snapped once again.

Thaddeus Junior wasn't phased by this, however, and an annoyed look sprawled across his face, "Meloni Thawne  _is Mother_."

Thawne grumbled for a few tense seconds, but managed to cool himself down, "Kill the Allens." he commanded, "I don't care how long it takes, kill the Allens, kill them  _all_."

"I thought the first priority was to eliminate the  _Justice League_ , Thawne.  _Then_  the Allens. It seems as if the Allens are your first priority." Thaddeus Junior commented.

"Both! The Allens  _and_  the League!" Thawne demanded. Thaddeus stepped backwards somewhat.

"Relax, Thaddeus," Alva began, referring to the older man, "We shall be able to stop Meloni's procreation with Don before it happens. She is only eight years old, there will be many years ahead of us."

**DAKOTA CITY**

**JUNE 2ND, 2025**

**11:03 MCT**

"So Virgil," Richie began once again as he sat down on the chair next to bed, "I have a mission to go on soon. With the  _League_. Hear that? The  _League_."

Silence.

"Damn, thought that would wake you up." he muttered.

_"We'll make that decision with Static when and if he wakes up.-_

_So Virgil was going to have a say in what happens to me,_ Richie thought.

What would Virgil do?

He was alarmed by a sudden ding, and realized it was his smartcube. He snatched it out of his pocket and looked at the text message he received.

**I still miss you, babe. Come to my place tonight, please?:)**

Richie sighed.  _Cameron._ He ignored the text and began to think of what his exes would have decided if they were Virgil in this situation.

His first ex-boyfriend, Ben, would probably grab a gun and shoot him dead on the spot.

His second ex-boyfriend, John, would probably make him sign some sort of "one-year submissive sex-slave" contract.

His third ex-boyfriend, Cameron, would probably try to slap him but then back out and run away.

But what would  _Virgil_ do?

It was kind of funny, he's known the guy for nine years but couldn't pin it. Virgil wouldn't kill him, definitely would  _not_ make him his sex slave, but Richie knew for sure the guy wouldn't pussy out when it came to hitting him.

 _He'll hurt me,_ Richie thought,  _but not too bad, right?_

_He's gonna fry you like chicken, you idiot. Run._

"No he's _not._ " Richie responded to himself.

_Is he?_

He slowly brought his fingers towards Virgil's, brushing them against the other man's, half expecting an electric burst to appear from them and shock him.

But nothing happened.

The hands were  _so cold._

_Like a corpse._

_Virgil is not going to die_ , Richie told himself over and over again.

He just didn't know how he could forgive himself if that happened.

**THE WATCHTOWER**

**JUNE 4TH, 2025**

**6:07 EST**

"Seven minutes late." Batman grumbled as Gear's name was processed into the Watchtower.

"Hey, give me a break!" Richie grumbled back, "My timezone is two hours behind. I'm not used to getting up at four in the morning."

"Welcome to the League world." Batman rolled his eyes, then guided Richie to where his mission team was getting ready.

"The usual suspects." Gear rolled his eyes, but then raised an eyebrow, "No Bart?"

"You five already know the layout of the Alva Technologies building. Bart doesn't." Batman explained, then turned to the other four men, "I'm assuming you're all ready?"

"Yup! Oh, and by the way, Richie, these jet boots are _awesome_!" Michael cheered.

"Turn the volume down a few notches a bit, Gold?" Wally asked as his armor covered his face.

"Don't be a hypocrite, Beetleflash." Batman chuckled.

"Cute nickname." Wally rolled his eyes but chuckled along.

"Sounds like a ship name for me and Bart." Jaime commented.

"I call writing fan fiction." Ted chimed in.

"Should it be kinky slash or some sort of alternate high school universe?" Wally laughed.

"I vote kinky." Richie responded.

" _Ooh!_  Dom and sub! Who's who?" Michael turned to Jaime, who was frozen in embarrassment.

"I-I,  _what the hell_ , guys?" he asked, full of mixed emotions- mostly embarrassment and amusement.

"I saw a fuzzy pair of handcuffs when I spent the night at their house back in February," Wally claimed, "it  _has_ to be one of you!"

Jaime's jaw dropped, " _H-how_  did you see that?"

Wally began to sputter out laugh after laugh, along with the rest of them.

"Dude, I was  _joking! Ha!_ "

"I call telling Barry!" Richie teased.

"Don't you  _dare_  do that, ese." Jaime growled.

"Guys. Mission. Remember?" Batman asked.

The laughing stopped.

"Aw shit." Wally mumbled, "We might die today. Eh, whatever."

Dick rolled his eyes, "Just get to it, won't you?"

**ALVA TECHNOLOGIES**

**JUNE 4TH, 2025**

**5:12 MCT**

"Give an old man a break, won't you?" Alva smiled in a mischievous way.

"Move  _forward_." Ted growled, tightening his grip on the handcuffs that secured Alva and kept pushing the elderly man out of the building.

"Easy there, tiger. I wouldn't do that if _I_  were you." Alva responded.

"Where's your partners?" Ted asked.

"Behind you." Alva sing-songed.

Ted let out a cry as he felt himself be shoved into the wall, the snap of his nose loud and clear. Somebody was holding his head against the wall, making him unable to turn around and look, no matter how hard he tried to escape. He felt small shocks going throughout his body, and grunted in discomfort, "Who are you?"

"A living  _nightmare_ ," the being hissed as if he were a snake, holding onto the latch that allowed the jet wings of Ted's costume so they couldn't dispatch.

Ted could hear the handcuffs that once held Alva's hands in place clatter to the floor, and a man laugh.

The being began to trace a finger down Ted's face, and Ted winced as he felt the small shocks.

"Rip Hunter, Leauger." he smiled, "Masters, may I eliminate?"

Ted began to hyperventilate, panicking, trying to escape in any way possible.

" _Eliminate_." a voice boomed.

Ted fell backwards as the grip on him suddenly seemed to disappear, a loud noise erupting in his ears. He got up, and saw Michael hovering in the air, pulling back his fist. The man who was holding a grip on Ted was on the other side of the large room, slowly standing up. Giving a silent thanks to Michael, his wings popped out and he joined him in the air.

"Where's the others?" Ted barked.

"They have Alva's partners." Michael informed, then his eyes widened as he realized that the person who was sparking everywhere was fully recovered from his attack and ran across the floor, up the wall,  _on the ceiling_ , and struck at him, body slamming him into the floor.

"If it isn't  _another_  blond!" Ted screamed as he let his wings go back into his costume, dropping directly on top of mister-sparky, wrapping his arms around his neck and squeezing, which put the blond man off guard. Michael took this as an opportunity to roll out from underneath him.

The man began to vibrate, sparks striking at Ted, who was forced to let go if he didn't want to be fried. The blond man grinned as he grabbed Ted and slammed him into the wall, the back of his head striking the hard brick, knocking him out cold. The man grinned, dropping Ted to the floor, only to be met with another blow by Michael, and the man collided with the wall, then fell on top of Ted's unconscious body.

Richie soared in, taking the opportunity to throw a zap-cap, which immediately wrapped itself around the man. With him already disoriented, Richie and Michael took the opportunity to fly over to him and pull him back. The man began to spit unintelligible words, and vibrate. Sparks soared on the zap-trap's exterior. In a panic, Richie took his foot and slammed it on the man's head.

"Well, that works." Michael chuckled as he looked at the now unconscious man.

"Whoa." Richie said, bending down, inspecting the man as Michael went to grab Ted.

"What is it?" Michael asked from the distance.

"Dude. This guy looks like a blond Bart." Richie told him, moving his head from the man to Michael.

Michael froze mid-dragging Ted across the floor.

" _Hurry up_." Richie urged.

"Sorry," Michael whispered as he gently dropped Ted to the floor and went over to Richie.

"You're right." he gasped.

"Where's Jaime and Wally?" Richie asked, Backpack crawling up his back to take a picture of the man.

"They're taking the others to go back to the Watchtowers for questioning." Michael said, then his eyes widened, "Where's Alva and that other dude?"

Richie was the one to freeze this time.

"Fuck! You let them  _get away_?!"

"I'm sorry! I just-  _ugh_. You find them, I'll stay here with blond Bart." Michael suggested.

"Be careful. He can wake up any moment." Richie warned before standing up and Backpack secured itself to his back.

Michael nodded, activating his force-field before inspecting Ted's injuries, "Bleeding  _here_... bleeding  _there_... I should probably call for help..."

He screamed as he realized he was forced onto the ground.

"Oh shit, how'd  _you_  escape up so fast?" he asked.

the blond Bart narrowed his eyes and grinned,

" _Eliminate._ "

**THE WATCHTOWER**

**JUNE 4TH, 2025**

**7:29 MCT**

"Batman! The Beetles are here." Beast Boy announced as he jumped off the couch, hearing the Watchtower recognize Wally and Jaime.

"Red. Blue. What's the status?" Batman quickly approached the men.

"We have this girl," Wally gestured to the woman slung over his shoulder, "this guy," he referred to the man on the other shoulder.

"And these two." Jaime referred to the two other men on his shoulders.

Batman narrowed his eyes.

Megan hovered over to them, nodding as a signal that she was ready to read their minds.

Batman nodded in response, "Take them to room C89. We'll wake them up, and begin."

**THE WATCHTOWER**

**JUNE 4TH, 2025**

**10:18 EST**

"Ouch." Damian grunted as she walked into the room.

"Yeah,  _ouch_." Richie responded.

"And I just got out of my cast. Five months of  _hell_." Damian sneered, "Feel happy your leg was only broken. Mine was _crushed_."

"Uh-huh. I should feel happy I'm not  _dead_." Richie acknowledged, lifting his leg into a more comfortable position, "How's Ted and Michael?"

"Michael's okay. Ted isn't. Knocked out cold." Damian snarled, "Who the fuck  _was_  that guy?"

"Dunno. He really  _did_ look like Bart, though. But he kept saying things like 'eliminate'. It's almost like he's... a robot or something."

"The League are figuring it out." Damian informed, "Megan is reading minds right now."

"What if she doesn't find anything?" Richie asked.

"I'm sure she will. Otherwise, that's  _your_  responsibility."

Richie flinched at the sudden tone of hostility from the dark-haired teen.

"I'm pretty sure my job here is done." he began to defend himself, "You guys wanted me to confirm whether or not that crazy guy that crashed Bart's graduation was Alva's creation. Judging by the looks of it, I'm pretty sure he is."

"You're still not a free man, Foley. I'd let you go if I didn't know better." Damian admitted.

"What do you mean?" Richie narrowed his eyes.

"Static and I were on the Team together for about a year before he left; I used to work with him." Damian informed.

"Hey. Same here. We have  _so much_  in common." Richie rolled his eyes.

"I liked him." Damian continued, "Smart and experienced. Wasn't annoying. Which is  _why_ ,"

Damian took a deep breath,

"I  _don't_  like you, for what  _you_  did."

"That was an  _accident_ , Robin." Richie growled in annoyance.

"Accident or not, it still happened. And the League doesn't want you running off. So it's my duty to watch you." Damian finished.

"How the  _hell_  am I supposed to go anywhere?!" Richie yelled, gesturing to the cast wrapped around his leg.

"You're a smart guy, Gear. Possibly even smarter than Batman- just don't tell him I said that.  _Anyways_ , I'm sure you'd figure out a way."

"So you guys are gonna hold me here until Virgil wakes up?" Richie asked.

"Maybe," Damian shrugged, "but if they get the Alva situation figured out, they may let you go after that."

"Robin?" Richie asked.

"What?" Damian responded, seemingly annoyed.

"Wonder Woman told me Static would help decide my punishment or whatever." Richie said.

"And?" Damian asked.

"What do you think he'll do to me?"

Damian was silent for a few seconds.

"If I were him," Robin began, "I'd make you become Alfred's assistant. But he doesn't live in a mansion,  _so_... I have no idea."

Richie let out a sigh of disappointment.

"You know him better than I do." Damian pointed out.

"I know." Richie acknowledged,

"I know."

**THE WATCHTOWER**

**JUNE 5TH, 2025**

**8:00 EST**

The second the last Leaguer sat down at the meeting table was the second that Dick pulled up the hologram.

"As you're all aware, there has been an investigation going on as to what happened at Flash's graduation." he began, "On the mission we sent Gear, Rip Hunter, Booster Gold, Red and Blue Beetles on to the Alva Technologies building in Dakota City, Nebraska, it appears from this image," he pulled up another window on the hologram, "taken by Gear's robotic device, that this person who is described as similar to what destroyed Bart's graduation,  _is_  Bart. But not Bart exactly."

He took a deep breath, "Megan read Sabrina Alva's, Edwin Alva Junior's, Specs and Trappers minds, and found out that they were working with Edwin Alva and Thaddeus Thawne to create a clone, a clone of Bart."

"Thaddeus? A-a clone of me?" Bart asked.

Batman nodded grimly.

"B-but  _why_?" Bart asked.

Batman was about to open his mouth.

"The better question is  _why wouldn't they_?" Clark began, "Conner is a clone of me. They wanted to use him as a weapon. Red Arrow is a clone made by the Light, used to gather information to attack us."

"Then what's my clone's purpose?" Bart asked.

"Bart," Dick sighed, "Bart, your clone is for an act of vengeance. On your family  _and_  the League. That's why Thaddeus is involved. He proposed the idea in the first place."

"How did he find out who I was?!" Bart panicked.

"We don't know." Dick admitted, " _But_..."

Silence.

"But  _what_ , Batman?" Captain Atom asked.

"The clone goes by two names," Batman began, "the first one is Thaddeus Thawne Junior."

More silence.

He took a deep breath,

"The second one is Inertia."


	11. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The other day my English teacher pulled me aside to tell me how much she loves the stories I write and believes I should be put in AP English next semester. Only if she knew that I wrote 30k-word stories for fun on the side!
> 
> Speaking of which, I have eleven chapters of this story written so far, and it will probably have at least fourteen.

**CHICAGO**

**JUNE 4TH, 2025**

**9:24 CT**

_Edwin Alva and Thaddeus Thawne told me to run away after Gear, Rip Hunter, and Booster Gold escaped my grasp._

_They luckily did not take Alva and Thawne with them, however, they have Sabrina, Specs, Trapper, and Edwin Junior._

_I do not know how to rescue them. I do wish for the capability to do so._

_I must eliminate the Justice League and the Allens._

_I am disappointed in myself that I was not able to eliminate them inside of the Alva Technologies building located in Dakota, Nebraska, in the United States._

_I am currently in a state called Illinois, in a city called Chicago._

_I am frustrated, and I must kill. I was programmed with the desire to do such. But, I cannot kill anyone who isn't associated with the Justice League or is an Allen._

_I am programmed to not feel emotional, though that is what I am feeling now._

_I do not like this._

Thaddeus folded his paper and held it in his grasp for a few seconds before shoving it into one of the small pockets his costume provided. He traced his finger across it. Black from head to toe, his pale skin, bright green eyes and blond hair the only thing contradicting it. Dark black on the outside with a light black design on the inside.

His attention that was focused upon his costume soon faded as he heard a crack in the nearby area. It was strange, as this area was abandoned.

He stood up, a soft breeze blowing his hair to the side, he shivered, which caused a small wave of sparks to wash over him like waves. A man in a hood as black as his costume began to walk towards him, head hung towards the ground.

"Who are you?" Thaddeus demanded, the hairs on his body beginning to stand up, waves of electricity soaring faster and faster across his body.

The man stopped walking, and lifted up his head, taking his hood off.

"My son," he laughed, "relax."

"I am not your son." Thaddeus crossed his arms over his chest, but relaxed somewhat, and the sparks flying across his body seemed to slow down.

"You are not. It is just an expression." the man informed, holding out his hand.

"What do you desire me to do?" Thaddeus asked, not moving.

"I am Slade Wilson. Do you know who I am?" Slade asked.

Thaddeus narrowed his eyes, trying to focus upon the man, then shook his head, "I am afraid not. My knowledge of identities is limited."

Slade smiled somewhat, then said, "My friend and I have been watching you for a few days. You are a very powerful being."

"I am aware of that." Thaddeus said, growing impatient.

"Good! But I can make you even  _more_ powerful." Slade informed.

"How so, Slade Wilson?" Thaddeus asked, obviously not convinced.

"Do you know who Inertia is?" Slade asked.

"That is an unreasonable question. I  _am_  Inertia. I am aware of my own identification." Thaddeus sneered.

"I did not mean you," Slade informed, "I meant the one before you."

"Jai West?" Thaddeus asked.

"Yes, Jai West." Slade responded, "I created a formula, one called Velocity 9. He was already powerful in the first place, but with my formula, I made him  _more_ powerful."

"Continue." Thaddeus commanded.

"You can have this Velocity 9 as well." Slade smiled.

"What is the catch?" Thaddeus asked skeptically.

"There is no catch, but rather, an _offer._ " Slade insisted.

"And the offer is?"

"You will join my group. A new Light. The previous one, you may know, was destroyed by the Justice League. But with this new Light, we shall be able to conquer and destroy the League." Slade let out a goofy grin.

"Destroying the Justice League; that is my task to complete. But how can I take your word for it?" Thaddeus asked.

"Come with me, boy." Slade said, turning around, "I shall show you."

**CENTRAL CITY**

**JUNE 5TH, 2025**

**10:18 CT**

Mrs. Thawne uneasily opened the door when she heard the loud and obnoxious knock on her door. Oh boy, was it another one of the guys that Thaddeus fought with?

She stepped backwards somewhat as she realized that there was a police officer at the door.

"Oh! Hello!" she laughed nervously.

"Central City Police Department. Is Thaddeus Thawne home?"

"No, I'm sorry, he's away on a business trip." Mrs. Thawne apologized.

The policewoman narrowed her eyes.

"When is the last time you saw Mr. Thawne, ma'am?"

"I think sometime two days ago... I don't know for sure. Sorry." Mrs. Thawne apologized again.

"Ma'am, I'm going to have to search your house for a weapon." the policewoman told her plain and simple.

"Oh?" she asked, "But  _why_? I mean- no disrespect, but what did Thaddeus  _do_?"

"He's the suspect of a robbery." she told her.

"Oh?" Mrs. Thawne repeated, "Well... I suppose you can come in."

The policewoman nodded before making her way inside Just as she opened it, Mrs. Thawne uneasily closed the door. The policewoman made their way into kitchen, where Meloni froze as she was eating a bowl of cereal. She ignored her, and moved throughout the house, only stopping in a room in the basement. She shut the door behind her.

Megan shed her form as a police officer and Garfield shed the form as a small bug hiding on her shoulder.

"Did you find out whether or not Mrs. Thawne was in on the whole clone-Bart thing?" Gar asked.

"She's not." Megan shook her head in correlation with her words, "She really does believe Thaddeus went on a business trip. And I dug  _deep_ in her mind. Luckily she was feeling too much anxiety to even take notice." Megan sighed, "We can't find him."

"Do you think that was Bart's mom eating cereal back in the kitchen?"

Megan nodded, "For sure. I could spot the resemblances. Strange concept, isn't it?"

Garfield shrugged.

"We should get going back." Megan suggested, "It's gonna be a long day."

**THE WATCHTOWER**

**JUNE 5TH, 2025**

**12:02 EST**

"Do you ever get bored of sitting here?" Richie asked.

"I've been seven years on the job, Foley. I'm used to it." Damian informed, his head suddenly snapping towards the blond.

"Nine for me! In fact, I wanna tell you something." Richie said.

"What's up?"

"My birthday is in less than three weeks. Can you guys let me go before then if it isn't solved?" Richie asked, almost begging.

"How old are you turning?" Damian asked.

"Twenty-four."

"No." Damian folded his arms.

"Why not?!" Richie cried.

"What's so important about twenty-four? Twenty-five, maybe, because you're halfway to thirty. Twenty-one, because you'll able to legally drink. Twenty-nine, because you'll be able to celebrate your last year in your twenties. Nothing special about twenty-four." Damian insisted.

"I meant twenty-five." Richie insisted.

"Can't take back what you said, Foley. Otherwise I'll have to see some I.D. And when I look at it, I better not see that 'one' at the end of the year." Damian warned.

"Come on,  _please_." Richie begged.

"You graduated high school in 2019, I remember Virgil freaking out about how you guys would graduate together. There is no way you're turning twenty-five, not in  _June_. Unless you were held back, which I find hard to believe for a guy like you. Hell, you probably should have skipped a few grades."

" _Fuck you_."

"Does the guy who's leg is in a cast  _really_  want to say that to the guy who's leg is  _not_  in a cast?" Damian snickered.

"I'm gonna start asking for a different babysitter." Richie informed.

"Nobody else is available. I still have to take it easy for about a week and a half before I can go back on the Team." Damian told him, "Which leaves me with nothing left to do."

"But be an ass?" Richie asked.

Damian nodded, "Precisely."

**JUMP CITY**

**JUNE 4TH, 2025**

**9:37 PCT**

"I like what you're having to offer, Slade Wilson." Inertia admitted.

"So, ya gonna join us, Pikachu?" Klarion asked, playing with a dark energy orb in his palm.

Inertia cocked his head to one side, "Pikachu?" he asked.

"Ignore him," Slade insisted, "but will you?"

"I will have to receive permission from Edwin Alva and Thaddeus Thawne first." Inertia informed.

"Ah, I see." Slade nodded, "Would you bring them back for me? I request to speak to them."

Inertia nodded, slapping his goggles over his face before taking off, back towards Nebraska.

**ALVA TECHNOLOGIES**

**JUNE 4TH, 2025**

**11:09 MCT**

" _Slade Wilson_?" Alva asked in surprise.

"Precisely, or Deathstroke. That is what he called himself when he was apart the old Light." Thaddeus explained.

"We know who he is, son. And who did you say was with him? Klarion the Witch Boy?" Thawne asked.

"Yes."

Thawne and Alva looked at each other, mischievous grins reflecting off of each man.

"And he wants to meet  _us_?" Alva asked. Thaddeus nodded.

"Then what are you waiting for, boy? Take us there right away!" Alva encouraged.

Thaddeus shrugged, "If you insist."

**THE WATCHTOWER**

**JUNE 5TH, 2025**

**16:05 EST**

"I dug deeper into Thaddeus Thawne's mind. I found out as to how  _he_  found out Bart's identity." Megan informed.

"Oh?" Dick asked curiously.

"Apparently, Bart was around a strip club with his cowl down. Thaddeus was nearby, going to there. He saw Bart's face." Megan explained.

" _Bart_  was near a strip club? Did hell freeze over, or was it men's night?" Dick laughed.

"No," Megan laughed along with him, "I asked him. Apparently he and Jaime thought it would be a good idea to make out there after a patrol. I guess not."

"Ah. I see. So all of this just because Thaddeus  _saw_  him? Sheesh, I thought there was some hacking shit going on here. That's a relief." Dick sighed,

"A stupid relief at that, but still a relief."

**THE WATCHTOWER**

**JUNE 7TH, 2025**

**13:14 EST**

Bedridden for a few days, Richie began to grow impatient. He had Michael visit him, and Ted visit him that morning once he was in a stable condition, but not much else. Well, Bart had a thing for dropping off food when he was sleeping, though he was never around when Richie was awake. Jaime and Wally were nowhere to be seen.

Richie tossed his head over to the noise of a door squeaking open. It was Batman- but not in uniform. He was dressed quite casually, holing a smartcube in his palm. As Dick neared, Richie sat up.

"Whoa," he blurted, "You have  _really pretty_  eyes. I mean- is there something important?"

Dick glared at him for a second, then handed the cube to Richie, "Robert Hawkins tried to contact you two hours ago. He wanted you to call him back once you woke up."

"Did he now?" Richie asked, clicking on spaces in the hologram in order to call Robert. Dick gave Richie a nod before leaving the room. Richie looked back and forth, but couldn't spot Damian.

"Pops?" he asked once Robert picked up from the other line.

"Richie," Robert said from the other side, and Richie couldn't tell whether he was concerned or happy, "I have news about Virgil."

Richie held his breath.

"The doctors are saying Virgil's condition is improving. He should wake up for sure before August starts." Mr. Hawkins informed with joy, and from what Richie could tell, crying tears of joy. How long had it been now, almost two months since the incident with Virgil?

Mixed emotions filled Richie. Yay, Virgil is gonna wake up! But  _shit_...  _Virgil's gonna wake up..._

"Richie?"

Richie snapped out of his trance, "I'm here, Pops."

Robert said a few more things that Richie couldn't remember before hanging up. Richie sat there. He knew he needed to prepare himself for Virgil's grand awakening. Even so, when Virgil wakes up, he would need months of therapy to get back to a normal condition, both mentally and physically.

He carelessly tossed the smartcube aside and lay back down in his bed.

**JUMP CITY**

**JUNE 5TH, 2025**

**8:54 PCT**

"It seems that we have agreed upon something, Alva." Slade smiled.

"Oh, yes." Alva acknowledged, "Thank you for letting my friend and I stay. We do not wish for the League to attack us again anytime soon."

"It isn't a problem. But how do you plan on rescuing your children, along with your workers?" Slade asked.

Alva stood silent for a moment.

"We will think of a plan. The League probably already has ripped information from them; it's too late to fix that, I suppose. But perhaps we can take advantage of that."

"How so?"

"We can act as if we don't know that they know who we are- more specifically, Thawne- we can act as if they don't know our secrets and plans." Alva explained.

"Care to explain, Edwin?" Deathstroke raised an eyebrow.

Alva grinned,

"Of course, my friend."


	12. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Richie is a man of many problems.

**THE WATCHTOWER**

**JUNE 22ND, 2025**

**20:01 EST**

"Come on now, there's not much other reason to hold him now." Michael insisted from inside of the meeting room, the voice muffled from the walls, "Just let the dude go. It's his birthday tomorrow."

"Static hasn't woken up yet. We cannot risk him running off." Wonder Woman countered.

"Doesn't seem like he has anywhere to go anyways," Ted sneered, "kid doesn't even have a family. Or, y'know, one that actually likes him."

Richie narrowed his eyes from outside the room.

 _Wow, thanks Ted, you're the greatest,_ he rolled his eyes at the thought.

"Honestly," Batman chuckled somewhat, "if he wanted to leave, he probably would have already. And he didn't go running off when he first injured Virgil two months ago."

"I have an idea," Bart proposed, "How 'bout we cast a vote or something?"

"Yeah. Sure." Batman responded, "Okay, All of those in favor of keeping Richie in the Watchtower, raise a hand."

There was a few seconds of silence, and Richie presumed that Dick was counting.

"All of those in favor of letting Richie go, raise a hand."

More silence.

"Then it's decided." Batman finally said. Richie held his breath. The door to the meeting room squeaked open,

"Go home."

"Huh?" Richie's head shot up to look at Dick.

"Go home, Richie. You can leave." Batman repeated.

"Ah! Okay... uh... thanks..." Richie said awkwardly before getting up off the bench, and walking away, then freezing.

"Wait, can you get these handcuffs off of me?"

"You can't get them off yourself?" Dick raised an eyebrow behind his cowl.

"I mean, I guess I can- sure. I'm a super-genius. Of course." Richie could feel the heat swarming in his face. He quickly made his way through the Watchtower, before entering the Zeta Tube and going back to Dakota.

**GAS STATION OF SOLITUDE**

**JUNE 22ND, 2025**

**18:13 MCT**

"Finally!" Richie sighed with relief when Backpack cut the handcuffs off of him, "Handcuffs. Not as fun as John tried to convince me they were. And sheesh, I  _really_  had to itch my stomach, too! Dick's such an  _asshole_. A  _hot_  asshole, but an asshole nonetheless."

He ran a hand through his hair, and turned to Backpack, "So what do ya want to do, lil' buddy? Maybe watch some movies, eat pizza-  _yeah, I'm talking to a robot._ "

Backpack shook it's eye back and forth.

"Whatever. Should I just go to bed?" Richie asked.

Backpack nodded.

"Right. Make sure to get me something special for my birthday tomorrow, will you?" Richie asked as he threw off his shoes and jumped into the mattress in the corner before wrapping himself up in blankets and Backpack turned off the lights.

**DAKOTA CITY**

**JUNE 23RD, 2025**

**12:14 MCT**

He could feel himself dozing off. Slowly, his eyes began to droop, until he felt his muscles completely relax. He knew he was seconds away from passing out- on his birthday- in a hospital.

That's also when he shot awake.

Sitting up quickly, he leaned forward as he heard noises coming from Virgil. They sounded unhappy, as if he were being woken up for school.

"Virgil?" Richie asked hesitantly, waiting a few seconds, before sitting back down and sighing in disappointment.

Suddenly, there were more noises. Virgil began to move a bit, and began to squirm. Richie could feel his heartbeat quickening, in excitement and anxiety.

_Was Virgil about to wake up?_

The man's eyes slowly opened, and he let out a groan as he struggled to sit himself up. Richie stood frozen, in shock, fear, and happiness.

Virgil seemed confused. He adjusted his sitting position before looking around the room.

"Hey, Rich." he said  _way_ too casually. He let out a soft smile before rubbing his head and wincing.

Richie sat frozen, unable to speak.

Virgil's face dropped, "Richie, what's wrong?" he asked.

No response.

"Are you okay, bro?"

Then Virgil seemed to freeze as well. Quickly darting his eyes back and forth, he asked, "Richie, where  _are_  we?"

" _You're awake_." Richie breathed.

"Yeah?" Virgil seemed confused, and slightly fearful, "Why? Where are we?" he repeated.

" _You're awake_!" Richie exclaimed it this time, causing a yelp of surprise from Virgil when Richie launched himself at him and hugged him as if there were no tomorrow.

" _Oh my god... oh dude I'm so fucking sorry, Virgil I'm so sorry..._ " he cried, and Virgil tensed up awkwardly, but waited for Richie to finish hugging him before speaking again.

"Richie,  _what happened_?" he asked, getting slightly annoyed now.

" _Virgil_ ," Richie grabbed Virgil's hand and looked at him, "look, I  _know_ you'll probably hate me forever. And I understand. Just... don't hurt me too bad, okay? I'm  _really sorry_ , and I  _really_  didn't mean it."

"Richie, what are you _talking_  about?" Virgil commanded, pushing Richie's hand off of his, "You're really scaring me bro. And where  _are we_?"

Nervously, Richie sat back down on the chair next to Virgil's bed.

There was a tense thirty seconds of silence.

"Wait..." Virgil muttered.

Richie's heart beat faster and faster, he began to sweat and fear, and he tried to slow his breaths.

Virgil tensed his muscles and his eyes narrowed, he looked straight at Richie. Richie could see tiny bursts of purple electricity bouncing at Virgil's fingertips.

 _Get out. Get out now! Run! Richie, RUN!_ his logic screamed.

" _Why'd you do that to me_?" Virgil asked in anger, but he was obviously suppressing tears as he tightly gripped to the bed railing, " _Richie, why_?"

"I-I-I didn't mean it, Virgil." Richie stuttered, guilt washing over him. He could see the obvious heartbreak in his friend's face.

" _WHY?!_ " Virgil screamed, and he quickly stood up. Electricity inside of his palms soared into the bed railing, which fried all of the machines hooked to the bed. Small puffs of smoke arose from the machines.

Richie couldn't stop his heart from pounding as he saw the destroyed technology that once kept track of Virgil's heartbeat and kept him hydrated absolutely destroyed.

 _The frontal lobe of his brain was damaged. Side effects? Unable to problem-solve, think rationally, or have stable emotions,_ his logic told him,  _Virgil's showing just this._

Electricity still sparked at Virgil's fingertips, and Richie hadn't even realized he stood up. He hadn't realized that his fear has caused Virgil to back him into a wall.

"Please don't hurt me, Virgil," he whimpered, " _please_."

Virgil breathed heavily, tears spilled down his face.

"You'll end up  _killing me_." Richie tried to explain to him as his eyes trailed down to the purple electricity swarming in Virgil's hands, "You  _don't understand_ , Virg.  _You'll kill me_."

Virgil growled, though he was still clearly angry and spilling tears, "Tell me, Richie," he began, "Tell me how long it's been."

"It's my birthday." Richie nervously chuckled.

Suddenly, the door swung open. Immediately, the electricity in Virgil's hands disappeared. An elderly nurse began to scream, "What on Earth is going on in here?"

Richie pushed Virgil off of him and Virgil walked up to the nurse in correlation. The nurse began to freak out as she saw the destroyed technology near the hospital bed.

It was going to be a long day.

**GAS STATION OF SOLITUDE**

**JUNE 23RD, 2025**

**15:08 MCT**

"That's everything I have." Virgil confirmed in a bland manner as he slung his backpack over his shoulder. He began to walk out the door.

"Virgil?" Richie asked.

Virgil stopped, but didn't turn around, "What?" he asked.

"You hate me, don't you?"

Virgil was silent for several seconds before saying, "I don't know."

"Oh, okay." Richie nervously responded.

More silent seconds.

"Oh, and Richie?" Virgil asked.

"Yeah?"

Virgil sighed before walking out the door,

"Happy birthday."

**THE WATCHTOWER**

**JUNE 23RD, 2025**

**17:13 EST**

_Recognized: Static Shock, A29._

" _Ah_!" Virgil yelped as Miguel threw himself at Virgil.

"My boy Static's  _back_! Bro, I've been missing you! You were one of the only cool Leaguers! I mean yeah you could get easily pissed off sometimes, but you're back!" Miguel cheered.

"Missed you too, Miguel." Virgil chuckled, gently shoving the teenager off of him before walking forward, "All of you, actually.  _Really_ , I missed this place."

Other members of the League and Team began to come over to welcome him back. Virgil exchanged many hugs, fist-bumps, bro-hugs, and was overall cheery. Though, his situation with Richie still lingered at the back of his mind, no matter how much it bothered him. After seemingly catching up and saying hello to everyone, he realized Jaime hadn't been near.

"Blue?" he asked as he approached the man from behind, "Blue, bro. You haven't welcomed me back. Thought we were friends."

Jaime turned around, in unease. He was obviously irritated, the orange lenses that covered his eyes glared right into Static, which made the man stumble back somewhat.

"Something wrong?" Virgil asked, though he knew it was rather obvious something was wrong.

"We need to talk." Jaime said in a husky voice, "About Richie."

Virgil looked around in unease, "Now?" he asked.

"Yes,  _now_." Jaime informed. He guided Static to a more empty room inside of the Watchtower before speaking.

"You've been out for a while, hermano. A lot has happened since you were gone."

"Did  _another_  person come back from the dead?" Static laughed and rolled his eyes.

"No. Bart went missing again, though. Except Richie knew how to find him. And I got to know the guy well." Jaime continued, "He really does care about you. He's upset you've been neglecting him. And Dakota."

"I've been neglecting  _him_?  _He's_  the one who put me in the hospital!" Static shouted in defense.

"Look, ese, trust me when I say this. He  _didn't_  mean it. He sat in the hospital nearly every damn day that he could with you. He's pissed at you, yeah, but he doesn't  _hate_  you. I know you might yell at me again, but I'm saying it- you should forgive the guy.  _Seriously_." Jaime told him.

Static grumbled in response.

"And I think you should leave the League for a while. Maybe a year or so. You've been overworking yourself, Virgil. And there's too much to catch you up on, and you probably just woke up from your coma today. You are not ready to go out and fight villains." Jaime lectured as if he were a mother.

Virgil sneered,

"I've already  _had_ a two month break."

**GAS STATION OF SOLITUDE**

**JUNE 23RD, 2025**

**19:09 MCT**

"Hello? Anybody home? Woah, what's this thing?" Bart asked as he set down the cake and a tiny silver robot approached him. He screamed as the robot launched at him and pinned him onto the ground. The door to the gas station swung open, and Richie laughed, quickly commanding the robot off of Bart before helping him up.

" _Ibroughtyouacake_." Bart smiled and tossed it in Richie's arms before soaring into the gas station, looking at every other gadget.

"Slow down!" Richie laughed as he set the cake on a table, "You'll overwhelm yourself."

Bart whined, "But this place is  _so cool_! What's this thing?" he asked as he ran up to Richie with a device.

"That's a pencil sharpener." Richie informed, and started cracking up.

" _Ooooh_. Okay. Uh. I never asked that." Bart laughed in embarrassment before carelessly tossing the sharpener behind him.

"So is anybody else coming, or is it just gonna be you looking at my inventions for twenty minutes?" Richie asked.

"Oh, yeah. The guys are coming. I'm just the first here because-  _duh_." Bart informed.

"'The guys'?" Richie asked.

"Jaime, Wally, Michael, and Ted. Oh, and by the way, is Virgil gonna be here? I saw him in the Watchtower, so he's awake! I'm sure you know that, but yeah." Bart said.

Richie stopped chuckling and looked down.

"Oooh... ouch. Looks like I said something wrong. Didn't know you guys still had problems." Bart apologized, then sat Richie down to talk, "It's alright, man. Jaime almost killed me once. It wasn't in his control, but yeah. We got over it."

"It's not like that, Bart. I wasn't controlled by some freaky alien group." Richie laughed, though he was clearly upset.

"Oh. Is it a gay problem?" Bart asked.

Richie laughed, "A ' _gay problem_ '?"

"Yeah. Like problems with your relationship." Bart suggested.

"We aren't dating." Richie told him, and he felt slightly embarrassed.

"Seriously? Shit, man. I totally thought so. I mean, he's super hot. Might steal him from you. Just don't tell Jaime I said that." Bart teased.

" _Of fucking course_  he's super hot, I  _know_  that. But I'm not interested in that kind of relationship, not with what's happening right now, and my 'gay problems' have nothing to do with my current situation." Richie informed, and he was red from blushing so much.

"Okay, okay, chill, Richie." Bart laughed.

There was a knock on the door. Richie seemed to stand up faster than Bart and ran to the door, revealing the rest of the men.

"Happy birthday!" they said in unison before making their way inside.

"Hey, guys!" Richie cheered. He smiled. This was gonna be the greatest bros-night he ever had.

x

Ted sighed as he cut the cake, "And to a last few weeks of freedom." he rolled his eyes before putting the cake slice on a plate and handing it to Richie, "Here you go, birthday boy."

"Last few weeks of freedom?" Richie raised an eyebrow as he grabbed a plastic fork.

"You  _had_ to bring it up, Ted?" Wally hissed. Ted glared at him in response. The rest of them looked down.

"You know how Wonder Woman talked about Static helping the League decide a punishment, right?" Jaime asked.

"Right." Richie acknowledged.

"Well, that's what Ted was referring to, now that Virgil's awake."

"You guys are gonna be involved in that decision, aren't you?" Richie asked awkwardly.

The other five men nodded uneasily.

"You guys won't vote on anything too harsh? Right?" Richie asked uneasily.

"I tried talking to Static about forgiving you- letting you off the hook." Jaime informed, "Thing is, we're only five out of the fifty or so Leaugers out there. We can't do much if we all vote giving you a light punishment and the rest of the League votes otherwise.  _Especially_ Virgil."

Richie uneasily picked at his slice of cake.

" _But_ -" Michael said enthusiastically, "we still have tonight, and it's your birthday! So let's celebrate!"

**DAKOTA CITY**

**JUNE 24TH, 2025**

**2:03 MCT**

A civil war erupted in Virgil's head. He sat at his small apartment's kitchenette, pretty much inhaling a bottle of whiskey, trying to calm himself.

He wanted to  _kill_  Richie.

He also wanted to forgive Richie. He wanted to be the one to apologize, to say sorry.

Virgil let out a shriek of frustration. What was he going to do? Who was he supposed to listen to? He had no idea anymore. He was torn between forgiveness and betrayal. He couldn't decide, he couldn't decide soon enough. He hadn't gotten any sleep, he didn't  _know_  what to do with Richie. He didn't know whether to feel absolute hatred towards him or try and repair the broken friendship.

_Could he?_

"Oh my god..." Virgil mumbled,

"I'm lost."


	13. Chapter 12

**DAKOTA CITY**

**JUNE 24TH, 2025**

**23:03 MCT**

Richie found himself patrolling. It was late at night, and he couldn't sleep- not after what happened yesterday. He tried to shake the image of Virgil's angry face, with his palms full of purple electricity that could have struck him if that nurse didn't walk in when she did.

_What if she didn't?_

The thought made Richie shudder.

_Would I be dead?_

Richie just had to know what he was dealing with here. Virgil's frontal lobe was damaged- which definitely resulted in emotional imbalance, as well as irrational actions. If he got too angry, and couldn't act rationally...

Richie shuddered again. How could he go back to the League now? What if he got too pissed off at somebody? He could already see an argument sparking between Virgil and Lagoon Boy, then fish-boy getting fried.

Right now, Virgil wasn't Virgil. He was a man who had brain damage and needed help. Right now, he was pretty dangerous.

 _Why'd I let him go back to the Watchtower?!_ , Richie began to panic. Trying to relax himself, he landed on top of a roof, looking upon the dark night sky. Slowly, he sat down, enjoying the warm breeze, Backpack making it's way off of his back to lie next to him.

"Light pollution blocked out all of the stars," he talked to himself and Backpack, and he looked up. The computer installed in his helmet could still detect and point the constellations. He turned off the computer in his helmet and simply looked through it with normal vision. He turned around as he felt a sudden quick wind nearly toss him over, and watched in horror as Backpack was thrown off the roof from the strong wind. He ran to the direction Backpack was thrown in and looked down the building, expecting to see little pieces smashed into the ground. He sighed with relief when he saw that Backpack had hooked itself into the side of the building.

He then felt his hair stand up, goosebumps all over his body. He only heard one word from the voice behind him.

" _Hello._ "

**JUMP CITY**

**JUNE 25TH, 2025**

**5:09 PCT**

Richie woke up, unable to move. He looked back and forth in a panic, making small grunts of discomfort and fear. The fluorescent bright lights on the ceiling reflected off the shiny tile, which made Richie squeeze his eyes to try and get used to the light.

"It is about time you woke up, Richard!" a voice laughed.

Richie looked back and forth, but couldn't see anybody there. In fact, the room he was in seemed to lack in any sort of furniture or decoration. He then gasped with fright as he looked up and saw a face smiling at him.

"What the hell do you  _want_?" he screamed in anger.

The man above him laughed, "Calm down, will you not?"

Richie managed to roll himself away from underneath the man's shadow, and grumbled as he realized his feet and hands were bound together by some sort of fancy electrical handcuffs. He narrowed his eyes at Thaddeus, who jumped off of the bed he was on and laughed once again.

"What do you  _want_  from me?" Richie repeated.

"Hmm," Thaddeus put some thought into it in a sarcastic manner, then he smiled, and ran up to Richie.

"I want you," he began, and poked Richie in the chest, "tooooo," he said dramatically, then his smile turned mischievous, "reveal to me the Justice League's civilian identities. Oh, and their younger counterparts as well."

"And you're expecting me to do this because...?" Richie narrowed his eyes and grumbled, trying his best to not seemed threatened by the villain.

Thaddeus' smile grew wider, "I do not." he laughed, "I will make you."

"Oh, so you'll ' _make me_ '? What? You really think I'll give you top secret information just so you can kill the Leaguers, then kill me? Not happening." Richie warned.

"Oh, Richard Foley," Thaddeus sighed, "I do not plan upon executing  _you_."

"And what the hell is  _that_  supposed to mean?" Richie barked.

Thaddeus grinned, but then it dropped. "Foley, you are smart. I am surprised you have not figured it out by this point. Well, for your information, I happen to find you... " he put his hand on Richie's chest, then slowly lowered it, "very sexually attractive."

"You fucking  _creep!_ " Richie squawked, then tried to roll away again.

Thaddeus laughed as he only managed to roll a few inches away. He put a hand on Richie's shoulder, crouched down, and began to whisper.

" _If you do not like that-"_ he chuckled, " _then we can make things easy, if you simply give me the information. If not- well, that's your problem._ "

"Stop fucking touching me." Richie barked, "And if you want me to help you, get this stuff off of me."

"Very well." Thaddeus said, and suddenly the clasps that held Richie together fell to the floor. Quickly, he stood up, shaking his wrists.

"Come with me, Richard." Thaddeus commanded, and hesitantly, Richie followed. The walk through the hallways seemed to take hours instead of only a few minutes. He was finally lead into a room full of many computers among other things. He scanned them, thinking of the ways he could hack into them, to try and attempt to contact the Justice League for help.

"Gear." Alva said as he approached him, and Richie growled in response.

Alva scowled, "Now, now. Do not greet me with such behavior!  _You_  have a task to complete."

"Take me to it, then." Richie challenged, "What are you waiting for?"

Alva slightly grinned, before walking away. Richie followed him, and could feel Thaddeus' hot breath going down his neck as he walked. He shivered, and held back the urge to turn around and slap Thaddeus in the face. It didn't matter anyways, he'd probably react to it in time.

There was one small monitor, and Alva gestured to the seat Richie was supposed to sit in. Slowly, he did.

"Now," Alva began his command, "We are going to give you two options."

"What are they?" Richie asked.

"If you know the identities of the Leaguers already, then tell us. If you do not, then we are giving you the opportunity to hack." Alva explained.

"I don't know any Leaguer identities." Richie said quickly.

"Oh, really?" Alva narrowed his eyes, "Does the name ' _Static Shock_ ' ring a bell at all?"

_Shit. C'mon Foley... think of something quick!_

"He died."

Silence.

_Hope it worked._

"And how are we supposed to believe you?" Thaddeus asked skeptically.

"You haven't seen Static in a few months, right? He died from liver cancer." Richie told them.

They stood silent.

"We will discuss this later. For now, I want the identities of Batman, Superman, and Wonder Woman." Alva explained loud and clear.

"No." Richie said firmly.

"Do you  _really_  want to do that, Richard?" Thaddeus grinned.

Richie froze before saying, "Fine. Batman is John Stevens, Superman is Tyler Jerald, and Wonder Woman is Tiffany Melendez. Happy?"

Another silence.

_Thank you, third-grade imaginary friends!_

"We will confirm that information. Thaddeus, guide him back to his room."

Thaddeus simply nodded.

**THE WATCHTOWER**

**JUNE 25TH, 2025**

**14:09 EST**

As he sat on the couch, Jaime watched with unease as Virgil stomped around the Watchtower in anger. Batman had taken him off of field duty- meaning he couldn't go out and fight villains, only stay in the Watchtower at most.

"Hey, whatcha looking at?" Bart asked as he affectionately wrapped his arms around his fiance, "You've seemed uneasy all day."

"It's Virgil." Jaime responded simply, "He's...  _really_  off."

"Well, what do you expect?" Bart chuckled quietly.

"I'm worried about his situation with Richie." Jaime explained.

"That's really between him and Richie." Bart countered.

"I know... but I feel like I should  _do something_  about it."

"Why? It has nothing to do with you." Bart pointed out.

Jaime sighed, "I wish I could say that is true. But ever since what happened back in April, Richie has all of my respect. He's special to me, and I want to help."

Bart frowned and removed his tangle of arms off of Jaime, "Uh-huh."

"Wait a second..." Jaime grinned, "you're not  _jealous_  of him, are you?"

"Jealous? Wha-?  _No_!" Bart insisted, and his face went red.

Jaime rolled his eyes, "Sure, whatever. Carino, he's special to me because he offered me help to find  _you._  I can reassure you I'm not going to run off into the sunset with Richie any time soon. His tension with Static is bothering me, though. And I know I can help."

"Okay." Bart sighed, "So what are you going to do?"

Jaime got up from off of the couch, and stretched, "I'll go talk to Richie. Tried talking to Virgil, that didn't work."

"Okay." Bart repeated.

Jaime shrugged, and made his way out of the Watchtower.

**GAS STATION OF SOLITUDE**

**JUNE 25TH, 2025**

**12:18 MCT**

"Richie?" Jaime asked as he entered the gas station, and he flickered on the lights, "Richie, you home?"

He raised an eyebrow as Backpack, Richie's small silver robot, approached him. A hologram appeared on top of it, showing a video of Richie speaking.

" _If you're watching this, this means Backpack is on emergency mode."_ Richie explained, " _That means I am in serious danger, am missing, and in need of immediate help. Backpack will show images of what it can, to help you find_  me."

The video went off, and a typed message began to appear on the hologram.

FROM MY SCANS OF WHAT HAS HAPPENED, IT APPEARS THAT INERTIA THE SECOND- THADDEUS THAWNE JUNIOR, HAS CAPTURED GEAR AT APPROXIMATELY 23:05 MCT ON JUNE 24TH, 2025.

Blurry images, taken at an odd angle, appeared.

Jaime stood still, jaw dropped. The images then disappeared, and Backpack began crawling it's way onto Jaime's back. Jaime stood still. His scarab began to speak.

_I am detecting the Flash's presence near us._

Jaime narrowed his eyes and spun around, before facing Bart.

"Did you  _follow me_?" he demanded.

"I-" Bart stuttered, "-yeah. I vibrated through the wall."

" _Why_?" Jaime demanded once again.

"Why are  _you_  throwing such a hissy-fit about it?" Bart demanded right back.

"If you wanted to come with, you could have  _told me_ , instead of having Khaji inform me  _for you_." Jaime told him.

"Why-" Bart paused, "Why does it matter that I told you or not?"

"Because I feel like you don't  _trust me anymore_ , carino!" Jaime yelled.

The gas station was silent for a few seconds.

"Whatever." Jaime muttered, "I don't know if you saw the message, but Richie is in trouble. I'm gonna take action."

_Establishing mental link with the Red Beetle..._

Jaime tuned into his head, " _Wally? Are you at the Watchtower?_ "

" _Yeah, why?_ " Wally asked.

 _What is the situation?_  Meta asked in a more formal tone.

" _Richie was captured by Inertia. I don't have time to explain, just gather up the Leaguers and get them into the meeting room._ "

**THE WATCHTOWER**

**JUNE 25TH, 2025**

**14:39 EST**

After some explanation, the League finally understood what was going on. Virgil had remained silent throughout the entire meeting, not making eye contact with any other Leaguer.

"We'll find his location, otherwise, there's not much we can do now." Dick explained, "Thank you, Blue Beetle, for bringing this to our attention quickly, as well as handing me Backpack."

"Are we excused?" Bart mumbled.

Batman raised an eyebrow behind his cowl and put his lips in a straight, thin line. He had never heard Bart talk in a tone like that, unless something was  _seriously_ bothering him, "Is something wrong, Bart?"

"No, I just have a headache." Bart lied. Of course. Everyone in that meeting room knew it was a lie. Jaime shifted uneasily.

 _Yep,_ Dick thought,  _this is a personal matter._

"Everyone's dismissed." he said.

Bart quickly stood up and grabbed Jaime by the antenna of his armor, which caused a yelp of surprise from the Hispanic man. As quick as lightning, both he and Jaime were out of the room.

"Oh, boy." Dick grumbled to himself, "This isn't good."

**CENTRAL CITY**

**JUNE 25TH, 2025**

**13:51**

Bart slammed the door to the apartment in anger.

"What is your  _problem_?!" Jaime snapped, and his armor covered him in instinct.

_The Flash is showing signals of hostility. Recommended tactic: staple him to the wall until he is silent._

"I just- ugh- Jaime-" Bart mumbled.

"Spit it out!" Jaime commanded.

"Are you  _cheating on me_?" Bart said loud and clear, keeping his ground as much as possible.

Jaime was taken aback. After a few seconds of shock, he frowned, "You really  _don't trust me_ , do you?" he said quietly.

"I did, until recently." Bart mumbled again.

Jaime frowned more, "Wow, Bart. Just, wow. We've been together for what- almost fucking  _nine years_ now? And you're getting mad at me  _now_ because I think Richie is a great guy?"

Bart growled, "You're always talking about how great he is! And I saw the way he looked at you during his birthday party."

"He's great because if it weren't for him, I probably wouldn't have found  _you_!  _And_  because of him, we know what's going on with Alva and Thaddeus Thawne. Also, I don't  _care_ if he checks me out. He's  _gay,_  of  _course_  he's going to to do that! What he does doesn't change a thing between us. Well, for  _me_ , at least." Jaime countered.

"I still  _don't like it_." Bart grumbled, "If he  _weren't missing_... I'd slap a bitch,  _that's_ for sure."

Jaime slapped his hand against his forehead and dragged his hand down his face before grumbling, " _Oh my god_... Bart, do you even  _hear_  yourself? We have  _way_  bigger problems than this! Like, I dunno,  _Inertia_   _and his friends_?!"

"I'm sorry." Bart finally apologized, "I'm not mad at you anymore." he mumbled to himself quietly, " _Just at Richie._ "

"Good. Wanna go out for lunch?" Jaime asked.

Bart couldn't help but smile. "The Applebee's I used to work at? Maybe we'll get a discount." he suggested.

Jaime smiled,

"Sure."


	14. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's officially December 1st, 2015, and to think four months ago I couldn't believe it was 'already August first'. Today, Dick Grayson turns 19 and Blue Beetle joins the Young Justice. 2016 is quickly approaching- which means season 2 is as well (as s2 took place in 2016). Oh boy... time flies, doesn't it?

**JUMP CITY**

**JUNE 25TH, 2025**

**8:16 PCT**

"You should not have done that, Richard." Thaddeus growled. Richie sat up in alarm, his face going pale.

"I thought you were smart enough to avoid trying stuff like that." Thaddeus growled some more, "I suppose you are not."

Richie remained silent.

Thaddeus neared slowly, yellow electric waves soaring across his body, and flickering in his palms.

Richie's stomach dropped.  _It was just like how Virgil was in the hospital._  He tried to conceal his hyperventilation, to seem as calm as possible. But he couldn't.

Thaddeus suddenly sped up and grabbed Richie's left arm. Richie screamed as he felt a searing pain burn into it. Thaddeus smiled in the most evil kind of way before letting go, and Richie noticed that he left nearly a charred black burn on his arm. Richie fell to his knees and cried out in pain, cradling his arm as much as he could.

"That hurts, does it not?" Thaddeus laughed. He kicked Richie in the in the stomach, which caused him to gag and fall onto his side. Inertia then grabbed Richie by the collar of his costume and lifted him up into the air as if he weighed no more than a feather. Richie still grunted and cried in pain.

"It is so simple, Richard!" Thaddeus laughed, "You are no match for me. Do not attempt to fight me. I will make your life a  _living hell. A living hell._ Do you hear that, Richard?"

Richie kept grunting and crying.

"You are being ridiculous." Thaddeus rolled his eyes and dropped Richie to the floor, which caused a painful yelp to come from the blond.

"Your friends will never find you. The Justice League will never find you. You will forever live here and be my slave, so you may as well make it easier on yourself  _now,_  before things get worse." Inertia suggested.

"N-no." Richie mumbled in response.

"Wrong answer!"

Richie flinched. Then his eyes narrowed and he managed to sit up, "I am  _not_ going to give out identities, no matter  _what,_ you  _fucking bastard_."

Inertia frowned, " _Oh_... Richard... you are going to regret saying that... you are going to regret saying that  _very much._ "

**THE WATCHTOWER**

**JUNE 26TH, 2025**

**10:54 EST**

"Static, you're going to be the leader of Dakota City's search party." Batman informed.

Static's eyes widened, "W-wait.  _Me?_ "

"Yes, you. Unless you have something against that?" Batman asked.

"No it's just... it's complicated." Virgil told him.

"Are you willing to lead or not?" Batman commanded.

"Fine! I will. Sheesh." Virgil grumbled, looking down. He recalled the times Richie was Princess Peach and he was Mario, always having to rescue him from the Bowser.

_And I'm really not in the mood to be Mario._

"I don't see your problem, Virgil." Dick informed, "You seemed upset that I was not letting you out on the field. But now is your chance."

"Why are you letting me out on the field then? ' _I've only been awake for three days_ '!" Virgil mocked him.

Batman glared at him, trying to keep his patience. Virgil's emotions were out of wack, and he was trying to get used to Virgil acting like a child sometimes.

"This is our one exception. You know Dakota better than any other Leaguer. We need you out there." Batman explained.

Virgil sighed.

**JUMP CITY**

**JUNE 25TH, 2025**

**20:09 PCT**

Richie lay in his bed, eyes wide open, red from tears. He couldn't close his eyes- if he did, he'd see Inertia's evil smile. He'd hear his evil laugh and those evil words.

He felt humiliated. Broken. Worthless.

_"Please, stop... please."_

_"Shut up, I bet you are enjoying it."_

_"Please, please stop! Please!"_

_"Maybe you should listen next time, you whore."_

He continued to cry. He cried for what seemed like an endless amount of time, until he drifted off into sleep.

He wished he hadn't been woken up the next day.

" _Get up_."

Richie froze in fear. He did not know what to do- how to react, or anything along the lines. He was lost in action.

"I said,  _get up_."

Thaddeus grabbed Richie by the hair and lifted him up. Richie yelped.

" _Please don't_ ," he begged, " _please_..."

Thaddeus smiled in satisfaction.

"I will not." he reassured, "But  _only_  if you tell me the real identities."

Richie was at loss for words.

"Are you going to?" Thaddeus asked impatiently.

Richie only let out a small squeak in response.

"Fine, then." Thaddeus said. He slammed Richie's head into the bed frame. Richie screamed in pain, and cowered.

"Your forehead is bleeding, Richard." Thaddeus smiled.

Richie couldn't bring himself to look at Inertia. He looked down, curled in a ball, wanting nothing more to than just disappear.

"Do you know what I will do?" Inertia asked.

Bravely, Richie poked his head up to look at his assaulter.

"If you refuse to tell us the identities over the course of days and days, we will put you in a machine. We will erase all of your memories.  _Every._ _Single. One._ I will turn you into a clueless slave, who will serve me without question for the rest of your  _life_." Thaddeus warned, "Then, we'll capture the next Leaguer whose identity we know. And they will go through the  _same exact shit_  as you, all because you would not tell us."

Richie saw the flaw in Thaddeus' threat- Richie  _knew_ about these memory-erasing machines. He  _knew_ that it was impossible to permanently erase memories. Even though it may take years upon years, eventually, Richie would gain all of them back.

_Then so be it._

_Me living a miserable life as a slave is better than the rest of the world living miserable lives as slaves._

"I won't tell you the identities." Richie said calmly, "I don't care if you take away my memories forever. Do it." he challenged.

"It is your loss, Richard." Inertia shrugged, "But, if you insist. Come with me."

**THE WATCHTOWER**

**JUNE 26TH, 2025**

**14:23 EST**

"No sign of him anywhere?" Batman asked.

"Nothing at all. And trust me, we searched far and low..." Virgil sighed, "I feel like a piece of shit. This is  _my fault_." he began to cry.

"Virgil, it's not your fault." Dick replied calmly.

"Do you- do you have any idea where Jaime is?" Virgil sniffled.

"Jaime? I think he's at home with Bart. You can check." Batman informed, "It's going to be okay, Virgil."

Virgil sighed. He just couldn't believe him.

**CENTRAL CITY**

**JUNE 26TH, 2025**

**13:49 CT**

"You were right." Virgil sobbed, "You were right. You were  _so fucking right_."

"It's okay, hermano." Jaime reassured, "We'll find him. I'm sure he'll forgive you."

"He's gonna hate me  _forever_!" Virgil continued to sob.

"You know, Richie said the same thing." Jaime pointed out.

Virgil paused for a few moments before speaking, "Did he?"

"He did." Jaime nodded.

Virgil sighed again.

**JUMP CITY**

**JUNE 27TH, 2025**

**8:05 PCT**

He did not comprehend what was around him. All he could notice was how damn  _bright_ it was. He yelped as he fell onto the floor, and began to stumble as he tried to stand up. He fell back down. Confused and afraid, he let out a cry of fear.

"Stand up, Richard." Inertia commanded.

Richie made a confused noise in response.

"I said  _stand up,_ Richard." Inertia repeated.

Richie still seemed confused.

"Edwin, what in the hell is going on here?" he grumbled.

Alva crouched down to look at Richie. He frowned, "Well, it is your loss, Thaddeus Junior."

"What do you mean, Alva?" Thaddeus challenged.

"You wanted to me to erase every memory of his. Well, this is the result. He doesn't know how to walk, or speak." Alva explained as Richie made more strange noises in the background, "You requested me to erase his every memory, and I did. He now has to re-learn English, how to walk, and how to read and write. And it will be  _your_ responsibility." Alva warned.

"My  _responsibility_?" Thaddeus challenged once again, and small waves began to soar over him, " _My responsibility_ is to destroy the Justice League and the Allens. It is not to be a teacher!"

Alva frowned.

"Then get to the task, will you not? I have other things to do." Thaddeus informed.

Alva hissed, "Like  _what_?"

"It is a surprise. I have been thinking about doing this for some time now." Thaddeus explained.

"Do not do anything stupid, Inertia!" Alva warned.

"Oh no, it is not stupid." Thaddeus told him, "Well, I do not believe it is."

**CENTRAL CITY**

**JUNE 27TH, 2025**

**22:04 CT**

"Ready for the mission tomorrow?" Jaime asked as he threw one of the last bits of laundry in the laundry basket.

"No." Bart admitted, mouth full of Chicken Whizees, legs up on the coffee table, watching a random thing on TV.

Jaime paused. Bart kept watching TV, "I feel like you're still upset." he admitted.

"I'm not!" Bart said defensively, still eating.

Jaime frowned, "It's okay to tell me, y'know."

"It's just- I don't know what to feel right now, okay?" Bart asked, not looking away.

Jaime kept frowning, "Okay." he acknowledged.

He threw the last shirt in before asking, "Will you be okay to go on the mission tomorrow?"

Bart stopped mid-chew, "Probably." he muffled, before focusing back on the TV.

**GOTHAM CITY**

**JUNE 27TH, 2025**

**21:06 EST**

Inertia sped throughout the city, glowing with bright lights and loud with the roar of cars and voices. He grinned as he ran up a building, before stabilizing himself on the roof. He watched the people down below, those normal, clueless, human beings, oblivious to the world in front of them. Who would he be to simply ruin it, to ruin some innocent human being's life forever?

_He would be Inertia._

He couldn't stop grinning. Soon, Batman and Robin would soar the night sky, to ensure safety and protection of Gotham.

_A challenge._

_An unfair one at that,_ Inertia thought,  _they do not stand a chance against me._

He let himself relax for a minute before tensing up his muscles- to jump off of this skyscraper. He pushed himself back then launched himself forward, off of the roof. He laughed the entire way down, feeling the fresh wave of sparks swarm over his body. He landed directly in front of a car, breaking the concrete underneath him. The car behind him hit him, and it flipped over him from the impact. Inertia stood still, not moving a muscle. People gasped as the car crash landed into the car in front of him. The sirens on both of the cars went crazy, and the people inside the two cars managed to get themselves out and run. Cars behind Inertia slammed on their breaks in a panic. More sirens went off.

Besides that, the entire street was quiet. Waves washed over Inertia as if they were tsunamis on his body.

Nobody moved.

Inertia took this as an opportunity. He quickly took his foot and slammed it down onto the broken concrete, causing screams as electric waves went throughout the street. The electricity popped every light-bulb and silenced every siren. It was pitch black, with Inertia being the only light source.

" _Does anybody-_ " he asked, " _know who I am_?"

Nobody dared to move.

" _I am the one who practically destroyed the University of Illinois four weeks ago._ " Inertia explained, "Simply because  _I ran_."

Still, nobody moved.

Inertia pulled something out of his pocket- a smartcube- and a hologram popped up, very large, for the entire crowd to see.

" _This is Gear_ ," he began to tell a story, "one of the heroes of Dakota City, Nebraska _._ "

The images switched. This one contained Richie, in nothing but boxers, curled up, crying, and bruised.

" _This is Gear_ ," he continued, " _after_ I got my hands on him."

Nobody spoke, still.

"Broken," Inertia sighed, "Humiliated," he smiled, " _Worthless_."

"If I can do  _this_  to a superhero, who is to say I cannot do it to a regular human being?" Inertia asked, putting the cube away. Slowly, he walked forward, waves still washing over him. He stopped in front of a pale little girl, no older than ten years old. She was shivering, trying not to cry.

"Tell me dear, what is your name?" he asked in a mischievous manner.

"L-lizzie." she stuttered, tears streaming down her face.

"Oh,  _Lizzie._ " Inertia sighed, "Come with me, will you? We are going to show the audience a little something." Gently, but somehow also aggressively, he grabbed Lizzie's arm.

"No!" a woman scream, grabbing the little girl, " _Don't hurt her!_ "

Inertia rolled his eyes, " _Shut up, Mom_." he said, using his free hand to grab the mother on her shoulder and sending electric sparks through her body. She fell down backwards. The bystanders gasped.

"What did you  _do_?" A woman nearby bravely commanded.

"Oh, do not worry. She is alive. Not brain-alive, no, she is very much brain-dead. Have fun getting her to the hospital! Now  _come with me_ , Lizzie." Inertia dragged her and Lizzie screamed.

Five police officers ran through the crowd, in full body armor, flashlights shining bright, with their guns pointing at Inertia.

" _Let the girl go!_ " one of them barked.

"Uh-oh. Looks like the police are going to kill you before I do!" Inertia sing-songed. Lizzie sobbed, panicked, and cried.

"He said,  _let the girl go_." a voice in the distance boomed. The police and Lizzie went silent.

"Oh,  _Batman_! Why, hello, you are just in time!" Inertia teased.

Batman grumbled, slowly approaching Inertia, his dark, looming costume the complete opposite of the bright sparks that made their way around Inertia's body.

" _I'll make things easy on you. Let her go._ " Batman commanded again.

Inertia rolled his eyes, sighing as if he were disappointed, "Oh well, I guess I will just have to speed up the show." he said, firmly grabbing Lizzie's neck and snapping it before throwing her body on the ground and walking towards Batman.

The group of people stood shocked, jaws dropped. Inertia could see Batman's eyes widen behind his cowl.

Inertia suddenly heard the large wisp of something coming at him. He moved to the side, and looked as a birdarang stuck itself to the concrete where Inertia previously stood. He turned around, and faced Robin, who was currently soaring out of the sky, and he landed swiftly on the ground.

"Oh, you must be  _Robin!_ " Inertia greeted as if he were friendly.

Robin scowled, " _Tell us where he is, and we'll make this easy on you_!" he screeched, flicking out a staff.

"Oh-hoh-hoh. It appears that we have a badass over here!" Inertia mocked, then smiled, " _Bring it on, bitch_."

Damian let out a screech and charged at Inertia. Inertia laughed and charged right back, grabbing Damian. He slammed him into a wall and people screamed as he ran. Batman threw a capsule at Inertia, which entangled him in a net. Inertia grunted with annoyance, and Damian took the opportunity to kick and bite Inertia. Inertia began to vibrate, his sparks burning off the net. He slammed Damian into the wall one more time, to knock him out. He turned around once more, and Batman barely dodged his punch. He then disappeared.

Confused, Inertia looked around.

_Where did that motherfucker go?_

He gasped loudly as he felt something inject into his neck behind him. He turned around to face Batman, who was unable to dodge Inertia's punch this time. Inertia threw him into the wall, next to Robin.

x

Batgirl stood on the rooftop, waiting to strike with a sniper in her hand.

"Should I kill him?" she whispered into her comm.

"Absolutely not, Batgirl. We need him to find out where Richie is." Miss Martian informed, "Shoot him in the leg."

"Ten-four." Batigirl replied, adjusting the sniper towards Inertia's leg. The man was currently preoccupied with Batman and Robin against the wall- he wasn't running, which would make it easy for the blonde to shoot.

Suddenly, the comm screeched in her ear. She let out a cry of pain at the awful noise, and dropped the gun in surprise.

"Batgirl? Batgirl! Are you okay?" M'gann asked desperately from the other line.

"Yeah, I'm-" Batgirl froze, her bright blue eyes focusing on the figure below, "Static?"

"What?" M'gann asked, clearly confused.

"Static's here! He's charging at Inertia." Batgirl informed, and then gasped as Static grabbed Inertia by the neck and dragged him up into the air. Purple and yellow sparks mixed between them, before there was an explosion like a firework. Batgirl ducked down for a few moments before looking back up. Smoke filled the air, and she screamed in surprise and ran as a figure soaring out of the sky began to fall towards the roof. She heard a grunt along with a loud impact, and turned around, flicking out a batarang just in case.

Virgil grunted again, smoke coming out from his costume, with large burnt holes in it. He stood up, dusting himself off.

"Static!" Batgirl cried, sheathing her weapon and running up to him, "What are you doing? Are you okay?"

"Yeah." he said casually, "Kinda busy right now." he grabbed his disc and went soaring back down towards Inertia, who was just starting to stand up. He paused mid-flight, clapping his hands together, sending a shock towards Inertia, who screeched in pain and fell down on his knees, his yellow sparks of electricity being covered with purple. He grabbed his chest and tried to breathe.

Batgirl couldn't stop staring.

_Static was taking down Inertia. Static **alone**_ _was taking own Inertia!_

Static sent another clap of electricity towards Inertia, who screeched in pain once again. He wearily stood up, and seemed off balance. In one large effort, he ran.

 _Inertia_ ran away.

**THE WATCHTOWER**

**JUNE 28TH, 2025**

**9:09 EST**

"The mission is off. New mission now." Batman announced. Almost all of the entire League and Team looked in confusion.

After some minutes, Batman explained the situation.

"I injected a microchip into him. He's in Jump City. We are going to take all of our forces that we can to get Richie back, assuming that Jump City is the place he's being hidden in."

There was a mix of mumbles.

"Static?" a small voice in the distance asked. Static realized it was Mary Marvel, Captain Marvel's sister.

"Yeah?" he asked.

"Why'd you do that- last night?" Mary Marvel asked.

"I knew I could help." he answered blandly. But that was only the half-truth. He was pissed off at Inertia, which is why he performed so well when it came to fighting him solo. He was pissed off at Inertia because he took Richie.

 _I'm sorry, Rich,_ he thought.

"Oh." Mary Marvel replied just as blandly back.

Megan stood up, "We'll all be working together. This includes the League and the Team. The team will perform the first part of the mission, the League, the second."

She sighed, "It'll be a big battle."

**JUMP CITY**

**JUNE 28TH, 2025**

**16:05 PCT**

"How is the progress?"

"Nothing new, at least not yet." Alva explained, and sighed, "I don't know how soon it'll be until he's fluent again."

Thaddeus frowned and looked down at Richie. His eyes shone with confusion.

A buzz was heard, and Thaddeus pulled his cube out of his pocket, "Thawne wants me." he informed before making his way out of the white room.

"Why do you lie so much?" Thaddeus asked, "You told me Static Shock was dead." he scoffed. Richie just looked at him in confusion.

"Whatever. I will go get you lunch, Richard." Thaddeus explained even though he knew Richie didn't understand it. He spun around and stopped in his tracks.

"Deathstroke," he acknowledged.

"So what's the point of keeping this kid around, again?" Deathstroke asked in annoyance.

Thaddeus scowled at him, "He is bait. Bait for the League to try and come and get him."

"He's using up our food supply. It's limited." Deathstroke pointed out, crossing his arms.

"Your point being?" Thaddeus challenged, turning around, looking back at Richie.

There was a few tense moments of silence before Thaddeus heard a click. His eyes narrowed. In a quick dash, he ran towards Richie, and grabbed him, landing clumsily on the other side of the room right before the bullet of Deathstroke's gun barely missed the blond. Thaddeus stood up, looking back at the hole that made it's way in the wall. Richie sat in shock. Thaddeus growled, running up to Slade and grabbing his gun, removing the bullets before throwing the gun violently, causing it to lodge itself into the drywall.

"What the fuck do you think you are  _doing_?" Thaddeus hissed.

"I was going to kill him. We don't have  _any_  use for him!" Deathstroke yelled back.

The two stood in tense silence for another moment before Thaddeus turned around. His eyebrow rose, "Where did he go?" he asked.

x

Richie ran in a panic, trying to get away from Deathstroke. He came to a halt.

" _Richie!_ "

Richie looked around in confusion.

" _Alpha to Team. We found Richie._ " the voice continued. Richie looked up in confusion. A blonde girl removed a vent in one of the air-ducts and gracefully hovered her way down, "Richie, we're here to rescue you. Come on, we'll get you out of here." she explained.

Richie stood still.

"Richie, it's me, Supergirl. Come on. The cameras and motion sensors were hacked by Batgirl. We'll escape." she explained, quickly ran up to him and grabbing his arm before beginning to drag him. Richie screamed in horror, tried to pull back, but his strength was no match to the Girl of Steel's. Supergirl turned around in surprise.

"Richie, why are you screaming?! Be quiet!" she commanded as she began to go back into the airduct. But it was too late. Inertia was already running towards her, and before she could process what was going on, he grabbed Richie out of her grasp. Supergirl stood in shock, but was quickly snapped out of it when she heard the shots of guns.

"They found us!" she said in her comm, "Roll in. We need help  _now_."

Klarion appeared out of a black orb, and sent it at Supergirl, who yelped as she was shoved back. Batgirl came out of the air-duct, using her feet to slam into Klarion's face. He stumbled back and growled, hands filling themselves with fire.

"Oh,  _this_  is the game you girls want to play?!"

x

"We're getting out of here, now." Deathstroke explained, guiding his group towards his jet, " _Hurry_!"

He closed the door right before Green Arrow could make his entrance, stumbling backwards as the arrow Queen launched made a dent in the door. He got into the front and started the jet, getting it off the ground as fast as he could.

"They're still going to be following us." Alva said with uncertainty as they made their way into the air, "How'd they even find us?"

Thaddeus paused as he sat in his seat, letting go of his grip on Richie, he said, "Last night. I remember last night- Batman injected something into me."

"I'll scan you to see if you have a microchip." he grabbed his cube and Thaddeus stood with his arms and legs out. The cube detected one, and Alva nodded. Fumbling his fingers to find a syringe in his lab coat, Thaddeus allowed him to retract the chip. The chip sparked, confirming it was broken. Alva then grabbed Thaddeus' arm, and narrowed his eyes, "You have a rip in your suit."

The jet began to shake.

"We have bigger problems than that right now, Alva." Deathstroke grunted from the front before looking back, "Klarion, is it possible you can transport this jet to somewhere else?"

Klarion bit his lip in uncertainty, but then nodded. Clapping his hands together, a dark black orb began to expand it's way over the jet, before there was a bright white flash.

x

Supergirl, Raven, Streaky, Starfire, Green Lantern, Miss Martian, and Mary Marvel all froze in the air.

"Where'd it go?" Mary asked in confusion.

"I think... I think Klarion somehow transported it." Miss Martian explained to her team.

" _Sis? What happened? Where's the jet?_ " Beast Boy asked from his comm.

"It disappeared." Raven answered, annoyed as ever, "Well,  _now_  how are we supposed to find Gear?"

Miss Martian sighed before activating her comm once again, "Beast Boy, have Batman track the coordinates of Inertia."

" _Okay, sis_." Beast Boy acknowledged. There was an awkward silence for a few minutes before Beast Boy's voice came back.

" _Uh..._ " he said awkwardly.

"What is it?" Starfire asked.

" _We can't find Inertia's coordinates..._ "

"What?" everybody asked in confusion.

" _We can't find his coordinates. There's no way to track him down, now._ " Garfield sighed,

" _Richie's gone_."


	15. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Only 858 more words until this series hits the 100,000 word mark! And only 1310 more words till this story hits the 40,000 word mark.
> 
> Damn, this is definitely the longest story I've ever written in my life.

"I'm sorry." Batman apologized, "We'll begin to look for him again as soon as we can. For now, there's nothing we can do."

Static looked at him, eyes wide, before dropping to the ground. "I fucked up," he mumbled, "I _really_ ,  _really_ , fucked up."

"Virgil-"

"I can't forgive myself, Dick. I just can't."

**FOUR MONTHS LATER**

"Are you hungry?" Inertia asked as he entered Richie's room.

"Eggs? Bacon? Toast? What's for breakfast today?" Richie chuckled as he pushed himself out of his bed.

"Apparently, Klarion is making a mean eyeball stew with a hint of black magic." Inertia rolled his eyes, "That did not sound too appetizing, so I was going to ask you if you could make us breakfast instead."

"Sure thing, boss." Richie began to walk out of the room with Thaddeus and looked awkwardly as he noticed Thaddeus was smiling, "What are you smiling about?"

"Oh, it is nothing. I am just having a good day." Thaddeus continued to grin. No, what he was really glad about was that Richie was  _finally_ able to speak fluent English once again. It took many months of language training, but he could uphold an intelligent conversation with the blond.

_Which could lead to so much more._

"I will have scrambled eggs. Five of them. Salt and pepper only." Thaddeus informed. Richie nodded in acknowledgement.

Once he was done making the food, he sat down next to Thaddeus with his own plate, and he could hear Klarion complaining from the other side of the kitchen, " _Seriously_? I put all of my effort into this eyeball stew and  _nobody_ wants to eat it but me!"

"That's because your cooking sucks, Klarion." Deathstroke commented as he walked by holding an apple before taking a bite out of it.

"Hmph! Fine, that's more for me and Teekl then." Klarion insisted as he began to pour some into a bowl. Teekl purred and rubbed her head against Klarion's legs.

"Thaddeus, come here." Thawne commanded from a nearby table. Thaddeus quickly finished his eggs before telling Richie to put the plate in the sink for him, and running up to Thawne.

A smartcube hologram was pulled up.

"Look at this," he laughed, ' _Kid Flash Slips In Snow_ ', I mean,  _look at her_!" Thawne kept laughing at the picture of Irey slipping and falling into the snow. Inertia laughed as well.

"Who's Kid Flash?" Richie asked from the counter, spinning around in his stool to face them. Both frowned, an expression eerily similar to each other.

"Richard, what did I say about putting the dishes in the sink?" Thaddeus asked.

Richie's eyes widened and he quickly grabbed the plates, "Sorry, boss." he apologized before making his way into the sink.

"While you're at it," Thawne added, "clean the dishes."

Richie nodded, turning on the sink, the clattering of plates making loud sounds. Deathstroke and Alva came by and dropped their plates along with the other too. Klarion was the last one to have his plate delivered, however, he did it by magic, and accidentally aimed his plate a little too far away from the sink, causing it to smash into the floor in little bits. "Oh well." he said, "You clean it up."

The group made their way out of the kitchen, and Richie sighed. He pulled out a broom from a corner and began to scoop up the broken bits of the plate. He made his way to the trash can, using his foot to open it up, before he noticed Thaddeus staring at him. His neck pricked. He froze, and the bits of glass that were in the scooper slid their way out of it and landed into the trashcan.

"Is there something you need, Thaddeus?" he asked casually, putting the broom and scooper away before returning to the dishes.

"No. I am just watching you." Thaddeus explained from behind. Richie could feel a shiver go down his spine.

"Oh?" he asked, "Well, don't you have other things to be doing?" he rinsed off a plate and set it on the countertop.

"Do you have a problem with me being here?" Thaddeus challenged.

Richie turned around, "Oh, no! I just think it'd be boring watching me do the dishes." he commented.

"Well, I am not bored." Thaddeus commented.

"Great." Richie mumbled.

_What the hell was up with Thaddeus?_

**DAKOTA CITY**

**OCTOBER 28TH, 2025**

**11:03 MCT**

"Virgil? Virgil- woo-hoo- Virgil!"

Virgil snapped awake, and grumbled. He sat up, knocking over a can of beer off his couch in the process.

"Virgil! Virgil, are you okay?"

His eyes widened, " _Richie_?" he asked, quickly running towards his front door and swinging it open, "Oh."

"Well, you look disappointed to see me." Bart commented.

"No... I just thought you were Richie. Damn, you two sound similar." Virgil muttered.

" _Everybody_  says that." Bart grumbled, "Virgil, we need to talk about your problem."

"I don't have any problems." Virgil insisted, about to close the door in front of Bart, but he caught it in time and let himself inside.

"Get out!" Virgil yelled, and his palms filled with electricity. Bart ignored him and sped into the living room, seeing beer bottles and cans strewn across the floor among other garbage.

"Virgil..." he said slowly.

" _Get out_ , Bart!" Virgil screeched. Bart didn't listen, and began to run at super speeds, picking up all of the garbage, making Virgil's living room clean within a matter of a minute.

"You're an alcoholic, bro." Bart confronted.

"I don't give a damn what I am!" Virgil yelled, and he was getting angrier by the minute, "Why are you here? You don't even  _like_  Richie!"

"What do you mean I don't like Richie?" Bart asked in suspicion.

"I can see it in your damn eyes, Bart." Virgil grumbled.

Bart's eyes narrowed, "Listen." he said, "First of all, I'm not here to see Richie, I'm here to see you."

"Jaime sent you here, didn't he?" Virgil asked.

"Okay, he  _did_ but that doesn't change anything. Right now, I'm confronting you about your alcohol problem." Bart told him.

"It's the only thing I have..." Virgil breathed, and the electricity disappeared from his palms, "the only thing I have to deal with losing Richie."

Bart frowned. He helped Virgil sit down on his couch, "You know it's bad for you. Superheros can't be drinking."

Virgil didn't respond.

"I'm going to get you help, okay?" Bart asked.

Virgil nodded slowly.

"Come on now, let's go to the Watchtower."

**ANTARCTICA**

**OCTOBER 28TH, 2025**

**22:04 EST**

"Take this." Thaddeus commanded.

"What is it?" Richie asked, looking into the mug.

"A drink." Thaddeus replied blandly, "Make sure you drink it all."

Richie seemed confused, but he didn't want to piss off his boss. He began to gulp down the mug's contents, getting more and more confused as Inertia's smile grew wider.

After about a minute, Richie spoke, "I feel strange, Thaddeus."

"Oh, do you?" Thaddeus asked.

Richie nodded.

Thaddeus smiled, "Do not worry. That is normal. Relax, Richard. We are going to have some fun."

"Huh?"

There wasn't another word before Thaddeus shoved him onto the bed.

x

"Good morning."

Richie groaned as he opened his eyes, sitting up, to see Thaddeus standing in the doorway as usual. Though today, he seemed a bit more satisfied. Richie froze.

"What are you waiting for, Richard? I thought we were going to have breakfast. Deathstroke made french toast this morning." Inertia informed.

"Did we-"

"Yes, we did. Did you have fun, like I said we would? Because it sure sounded like you did." Thaddeus laughed.

"I mean... I guess... but... I don't think we should continue doing this, Thaddeus." Richie admitted.

Thaddeus frowned, "Why not?"

"Because... you're my  _boss._  I _work_ for you. It's just not right. And I doubt the rest of the guys would be okay with that." Richie explained.

"Who says they have to find out?" Thaddeus snickered, and walked over to the dresser, pulling out a turtleneck sweater then throwing it to Richie, "Wear this. You have hickeys all over your neck."

" _Are you serious_?" Richie asked in disbelief.

"Yes, otherwise I would not make you wear such a piece of clothing. Come on, I am hungry." Thaddeus said impatiently.

"Right, boss."

**THE WATCHTOWER**

**OCTOBER 29TH, 2025**

**9:05 EST**

"So your name's Koriand'r?" Virgil asked in surprise.

"Hideous name, I know. Just call me Starfire instead." Starfire said as she swallowed pretty much an entire pancake whole, with some extra strange alien teeth help her.

Virgil dropped his fork and let it clatter onto his plate of half-finished breakfast.

"So Static," Starfire began, "do you have a girlfriend?"

"Aren't I a bit too old for you?" Virgil teased.

"Don't get ahead of yourself. I was going to ask you for advice. Advice on what to give a girl for very belated birthday. AKA, I was supposed to give Stephanie her present two weeks ago and I'm super late." Starfire said.

"I have no idea. Flowers? Perfume? You're a girl, you should know." Virgil countered.

"How about," Starfire suggested, "I'll schedule a dinner with me you and her at a restaurant.  _Really_ , Virgil, can you come along, please?"

"Why me?" Virgil asked.

"She hasn't stopped obsessing over you after that one night you took on Inertia. She was obsessed with science, genetics, electricity, and such. Things way too smart for me to understand. She's trying to figure out how it all works." Starfire explained, "She just admires you, I guess. She's a fan."

" _Batgirl_ is a fan of me? Shouldn't it be the other way around?" Virgil joked. Starfire rolled her eyes and chuckled.

"But still, you don't have to pay for anything. I can also do something in return for you coming with to the dinner." Starfire promised.

"I won't make you pay for a thing. I need some time to make new friends, anyways," Virgil let out a sad smile, "even if my new friends are going to be teenage girls."

"Cool. I'll go reserve a table for the first, is that okay?" Starfire asked.

"That's my birthday." Virgil told her.

"Oh? Then maybe we could do some double-birthday thing."

Virgil laughed, "Maybe."

**CENTRAL CITY**

**NOVEMBER 1ST, 2025**

**19:09 EST**

"Virgil? Kori? Stephanie? What are you guys doing here?" Wally asked as the three entered the Applebee's.

"Well, this isn't too fancy, we're celebrating Steph's belated birthday and Virgil's birthday, and we wanted you to serve us, handsome." Koriand'r informed, "So what are you waiting for? Get us a table."

"Oh, okay." Wally smiled, "Anything for the person who calls me handsome."

He sat the three down, "So, what can I get my birthday people? Hell, how old are you guys turning anyways?"

"I'm twenty-five." Virgil muttered quietly.

"Nineteen." Stephanie said louder.

"Alright, what can I get you guys, besides the super awesome surprise cakes that are no longer a surprise?" Wally joked, handing out the food menu early just as a small gift.

"Surprise  _me_  instead, Wally." Starfire challenged. Wally grinned.

"I'll just have a regular old burger with some fries and a medium coke." Virgil said.

"I'll take a medium coke like Virgil, and a super deluxe ranch-filled bacon giant burger. Is that seriously what it's called?" Stephanie asked.

"You trying to give yourself a heart attack, Steph?" Wally teased.

"It's my cheat day."

"Ah."

"Well, happy birthday, Virgil. And belated birthday to you, Stephanie."

The food soon arrived, followed by two small cakes each for Virgil and Stephanie, with the small group of Applebee's workers singing happy birthday to them both. After the cheer was over, a worker came over to Virgil.

"Would you like some champagne with that cake of your's, sir?" she asked.

Virgil mumbled in uncertainty.

"Sir? Are you okay?" the worker asked, slightly concerned now.

"No! I'm fine. Uh, no thank you. I won't have any." Virgil let out a nervous smile. The worker nodded before leaving.

"I'm proud of you, Virgil." Starfire commented.

"Huh?" Virgil asked in surprise.

"You turned it down. Virgil, we all know what's going on. And I'm proud of you. It's progress." Starfire smiled.

Virgil smiled back.

**ANTARCTICA**

**NOVEMBER 4TH, 2025**

**7:09 EST**

It was Richie's turn to make breakfast this morning. He didn't put anything too special into his work, nothing like Klarion's eyeball stew with the hints of black magic. No, just some pancakes, a few eggs and some strips of bacon. Thawne seemed up a little early as well, making his way into the kitchen, eyes tired and baggy.

"Rough night?" Richie asked as he poured the pancake mix onto the platter.

"Yeah, I had a headache. I swear, this place feels more and more suffocating each day." Thawne grumbled. His eyes then widened, he then narrowed them in suspicion, "What the hell are  _those_?"

"What's what, Thawne?" Richie asked, not bringing his head up to look at Thawne. Thawne walked up to him, grabbing his head, and Richie flinched.

"Those better not be what I think those are."

"I don't know what you're  _talking_ about, Thawne." Richie insisted, "Now let me go."

"Who gave these to you?" Thawne commanded.

"Nobody gave anything to me. Now let me  _go,_ Thawne." Richie insisted, his face brightening red, cringing as the pancakes began to burn. Eventually, Thawne did, and Richie continued to ignore him.

"It was Thaddeus, wasn't it?" Thawne asked. Richie didn't answer.

"I should have known." Thawne sighed almost as if he were disappointed, he then left the room. Not only three minutes later did a giant yelling match occur.

"What the hell is  _their_  problem?" Deathstroke yawned as he walked into the kitchen with Klarion, picking up food, neither of the two even glancing at Richie. Richie grabbed his own plate and set it on the counter before looking outwards towards the hallway. Alva was trying to separate the two from screaming at each other, and Thaddeus was bursting with electricity. Finally, after about thirty seconds, the argument managed to cool down, and Thawne went into the opposite direction as Thaddeus stomped into the kitchen with Alva behind him. With some electricity still soaring over him, he was obviously still very unhappy. He threw his food onto his plate and sat down by himself. The electricity in his palms soared through his fork and onto his food, and there was a large spark before his food set itself on fire. He sat there, wide-eyed.

Klarion and Deathstroke laughed loudly from the other end of the table. Even Richie let out a few chuckles. Not amused, Thaddeus channeled his electricity through his palm and shot a burst at Klarion's horn, setting it on fire. He smiled in satisfaction. Klarion screeched in horror, quickly summoning the water from the sink to put his horn out. However, with that, he also soaked his entire body, his hair falling in front of his eyes. Inertia let out a few chuckles of his own,

"You think that's  _funny_ , Speedy Gonzales?" Klarion screeched, his entire body immediately drying itself off, his eyes turning bright red, and his palms flickered with flames.

"Your pathetic flames do not threaten me, Klarion." and Thaddeus yawned in mockery, flickering electricity in his fingers.

Klarion began to charge at Inertia in anger, before Deathstroke grabbed him, "Do you idiots realized what you are doing? You are behaving like three year olds!" he scolded. Klarion grumbled.

"We are only a week and a half away from executing the plan, and finally getting the chance to rule planet Earth. We don't have  _time_  for this bullshit!"

"Fine." Klarion sighed, cooling himself off.

Thaddeus just grinned.

**THE WATCHTOWER**

**NOVEMBER 4TH, 2025**

**7:09 EST**

Virgil shook and began to panic. He couldn't stand it anymore. He began to hyperventilate, curling into a ball, whining and crying. Then there was a knock.

"Wh-who is it?" Virgil asked unsteadily.

"Michael." Booster responded from the other end.

"Come in." Virgil said with as much calmness as he could muster. The door swished itself open, and Michael walked in, an uneasy look on his face. Carefully, he bent down on one knee as the door shut itself behind him.

"Virgil, what's wrong?" he asked.

"I need a drink." Virgil insisted. He shuttered again, "I need a drink. Something. I need a drink."

"No you don't, Virgil." Michael insisted back, "Virgil, you don't need a drink."

"I need a drink." Virgil kept insisting, "Please, get me something."

"No, you don't need anything. Come on, sit with me on the bed." Michael commanded, guiding Virgil towards his bed, "Slow breaths. Slow breaths."

Virgil began to breathe slower, and loosened his muscles up somewhat.

"There we go, it's okay. Everything is going to be okay." Michael reassured, rubbing Virgil's back.

"Are you sure?" Virgil asked.

Michael nodded,

"I'm sure, Virgil. I'm sure."

**ANTARCTICA**

**NOVEMBER 4TH, 2025**

**20:09 EST**

Another yelling match had occurred, Richie noted, when he walked past Thawne's room and he and Thaddeus were getting quite loud.

"You are not in charge of me, Thawne!" Thaddeus screamed.

"I helped create you. I am the reason you're standing here now!" Thawne countered, "So you'll follow  _my_  commands. And one of them is to  _quit fucking the worker boy_!"

"What Richard and I do behind closed doors is none of your business, Thawne." Thaddeus grumbled, "And I am the one with the superpowers here. If you want to challenge me,  _go ahead_."

"Fine." Thawne grumbled back, beginning to make his way out of Thaddeus' room. Richie turned around and quickly made his way into the opposite direction, so Thawne wouldn't suspect him eavesdropping. He made his way into the living area, where Klarion and Teekl were sitting around an impossible fireplace.

"Richard! Why, hello. Come join Teekl and I." Klarion said as he saw Richie enter. Klarion has always crept Richie out, and he was hesitant.

"Come on, I don't bite. Well,  _I_  don't.  _Teekl_  does." Klarion chuckled mischievously. Richie slowly made his way towards Klarion and his evil cat, and just as he was about to sit down, Teekl hissed at him, causing Richie to gasp and jump back.

"Oh, enough out of you!" Klarion scolded the cat, and Richie hesitantly sat back down again.

"Klarion?" he asked.

"Hmm?" Klarion asked with interest, stroking Teekl.

"Where are we?" Richie continued.

"Under the ground in Antarctica. This place was a former Light base. Now it's home to the New Light." Klarion asked, "Why?"

Richie didn't answer, "There's more to the world than just this, right? I feel like I'm missing out-"

"Shh," Klarion said as he put a pale finger on Richie's lips, "Do you really want to see the rest of the world?" he asked as he removed it.

Richie nodded eagerly.

"If you insist." Klarion said. An orb appeared in his hand, and Richie looked into it, "That's all there is. It's a frozen wasteland."

"Is that the sky? And is that the ground? Or snow you're talking about?" Richie asked.

"Yes, but it's not pleasant. It's so cold, you'd die out there. Which is why we're in here." Klarion explained. Richie nodded in acknowledgment.

"Oh, well." Klarion yawned, "I should be going to bed." he snapped his fingers and the fireplace disappeared. He began to walk out, Teekl on his shoulder.

Richie was simply left in the dark living space.

**DAKOTA CITY**

**NOVEMBER 6TH, 2025**

**15:15 MCT**

Virgil swore he could feel his sanity slipping. He knew wasn't supposed to leave the Watchtower, but he couldn't help it. He needed to get out and do something, before he accidentally hurt someone. He had to get therapy in the past few months because of his brain damage back in April, but now, he knew he needed help for his alcohol problem.

 _Quit thinking about alcohol_ , he told himself.

He soared on his disc for some time before spotting an old woman getting mugged. Quickly, he soared down, grabbing the mugger's shoulders and zapping him. In surprise and pain, the mugger dropped the purse and the woman picked it up. The mugger was dazed, and Static picked him up, flying him over to the police station. He began to fly some more before going towards the Gas Station of Solitude. He honestly didn't know why he came back here. Folding up his disc, he placed it back in his cape. He began to walk in and gasped as his mouth was covered by something and he was pulled back.

"Be  _quiet_ , Static!" a voice hissed from behind him. He looked behind himself to see Jaime holding him. He removed his hand from Virgil's mouth.

"I don't get it. Why are you here? What are you doing?"

"I've been following Klarion all day." Jaime explained, "He's in the gas station. I don't know why, but he is."

Virgil narrowed his eyes. Klarion then began to walk out of the door. Jaime and Virgil quickly hid behind a few old trashcans.

"What's he holding?" Virgil asked as he saw Klarion looking at some items he held in his hand.

"Khaji says they're pictures." Jaime grumbled, "What would Klarion want to do with  _pictures_?"

There was no time for an answer, though, because Klarion snapped his fingers and he was gone.

**DAKOTA CITY**

**NOVEMBER 6TH, 2025**

**17:38 MCT**

After finishing his patrol with Jaime, Virgil decided they should go visit his father and his newlywed wife. He knocked on the door, and Robert Hawkins answered, a smile on his face as he saw the two.

"Virgil, you're home a little early for Thanksgiving." Robert teased, but opened the door to let the two in.

"Jaime Reyes, isn't it?" Robert asked.

"Yeah, that's me." Jaime acknowledged.

"Come, sit. You guys are just in time for dinner." Robert informed, pulling out chairs for the two of them. They sat down, and a pretty woman, with tan skin and dark brown hair with eyes to match sat down.

"You must be Mrs. Hawkins." Jaime said.

"Yeah, that's me." she chuckled, repeating his words. The small gathering began to eat.

"So how're Richie's parents?" Virgil asked uneasily as he picked at his food with his fork.

"I thought they didn't know he was Gear." Jaime said, confused, then looked at Mrs. Hawkins "Wait, does she know-"

"Yes, she knows, Jaime. However, they don't. I did tell them he went missing, though. His mom is heartbroken. His dad couldn't care less. Something tells me he's  _glad_."

There was some silence before the new Mrs. Hawkins spoke up, "So Virgil, is there anything new going on with you?"

"Same old, same old." Virgil said before taking a bite out of his steak.

"How about you, Jaime?" Robert asked.

"Uh..." Jaime mumbled, "Well, Bart and I have a cat. And we're getting married in March."

"That's great!" Robert smiled, "Are you guys considering buying a house? Or adopting kids?"

"I'm not ready to think about kids." Jaime laughed, "But yeah, we've been considering buying a house." Robert nodded.

"So how's your life in the dating game, Virgil?" Mrs. Hawkins asked with interest.

"Not so great." Virgil admitted.

"Oh, really? You weren't saying that with Daisy." Robert teased.

"Dad, that was like,  _ten years ago_." Virgil reminded.

Robert rolled his eyes and laughed.

Jaime could feel himself laughing, too.


	16. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is kind of short, but eh... 
> 
> Iridescent has hit the 100k mark and this one hit the 40k. Woo!

**BELLE REVE**

**NOVEMBER 8TH, 2025**

**2:07 EST**

He vibrated himself through the wall, looking back and forth for any security guards. None. "Are all of the cameras and sensors out? Not playing current footage?" he asked.

"Yes." Alva simply said from the other end of the line.

His black uniform already providing him stealth in the dimmed building, he made his way towards Queen Bee's jail cell. The hallways near her door were being guarded by females- most likely heterosexual ones at that- as they held guns against their right shoulders, and flashlights strapped onto their left. There were some small wall lights that provided light for each corner of the wing, otherwise, it was dark. Inertia hid around the corner, and activated his goggle's night-vision before entering the wing. With swift movements, he made his way in, grabbing the first guard he saw and snapping her neck, then sending electric pulses to flicker out her flashlight before gently sending her on the ground. None of the other women seemed to notice. Inertia moved to the next woman and repeated his process. Kill her, then kill the flashlight.

After the second woman, the four other woman began to notice something was going on. They grouped together, and called for their coworkers who seemed to disappear. Of course, the other women didn't answer.

" _Officer Theodore, can you turn on all of the lights in women's wing One? There's some strange stuff going on here._ " one reported into her walkie-talkie.

Inertia growled in annoyance, stamping his foot on the ground, sending electric pulses up the walls, flickering off the four wall lights that sat at each corner.

" _Theodore, I said **on,** not off._"

" _I don't know what you're talking about, I was about to turn them on but they seem to have gone out. The backup generators aren't working. We're sending assistance to see what's going on._ "

Inertia ran towards the security guards, quickly grabbing all four of their guns out of their hands. They all gasped in screamed in surprise. He took two of the four guns and shot at the women's heads, watching as each of them fell.

" _Officer Smith- Officer Smith! What's going on?_ "

Inertia removed the bullets from the guns before scattering them across the floor. He ran towards Queen Bee's cell, sparking electricity until the door broke and opened.

"Why, hello." the majestic woman said, obviously having recently woken up, "Who are you?"

"The one who is going to get you out of this place." Inertia told her, "There will be a jet waiting in the back for you."

"It is a done deal, Mystery Man." Queen Bee responded, quickly running out of her cell in her orange suit. Inertia soared towards the third floor of the women's wing, and he found Sabrina's cell. He quickly opened it, and she was up by now as well.

"Thaddeus?" she asked hopefully.

"That is me." Thaddeus grinned. Sabrina's cellmate gave a confused look.

"We are going to get out of this place. We need to find Specs, Trapper, and Edwin Junior. Come with me, I will carry you." Thaddeus offered. Sabrina didn't hesitate. Quickly, they were in the men's wing, releasing all three young men, who were more than overjoyed to see Inertia come to their rescue.

"The SWAT are quickly coming. We must find the Light before leaving." Thaddeus informed, "Deathstroke is landing his jet on the back of the building. Find your way out of there, and get in the jet." Inertia pulled a cube out of his pocket and gave it to Specs, a holographic map popping up.

This time, there was no difficulty.

**ANTARCTICA**

**NOVEMBER 8TH, 2025**

**3:05 EST**

"Welcome back, my children!" Alva cheered, hugging his kids. Specs and Trapper made their way onto the couch that the living area provided, kicking up their feet.

Richie stood around, confused. There were many new people here, about five, which would make about eleven of them living here.

"The fight isn't over." Klarion reminded them all, "We still need to rescue Vandal and Luthor from Arkham.  _Remember?_ "

Queen Bee nodded, "We also need to find out where the Brain is."

"You did well today, Thaddeus." Thawne praised.

"I thought you were angry with me." Thaddeus told him.

"Not as of now. You did a great job releasing these five. I'm proud of you, son." Thawne smiled. Thaddeus didn't smile back, instead, turned his attention to Deathstroke, who began to speak.

"It's going to begin to become crowded here. So we are to have two a room. Queen Bee, Sabrina, you two shall sleep in room one. Specs, Trapper, room two. Thawne, you're going to move to Alva's room with him. Thaddeus, you will move into Richard's room. I will share a room with Klarion, and we will give the last room to Luthor and Vandal. Edwin junior, you will sleep on the couch."

"Aww, come on.  _Seriously_?" Edwin grumbled.

"You may sleep in Luthor and Vandal's room until they arrive. Otherwise, yes, you are sleeping on the couch, do not make me repeat myself." Deathstroke said firmly.

Thaddeus grinned, "It is late, we should all get going to bed, in fact."

Deathstroke nodded in agreement.

x

"Who would have known? Deathstroke made us roommates." Thaddeus couldn't stop grinning.

"It's extremely late, Thad-"

"Come on now, do not be like that, Richard." Thaddeus chuckled, "I know you want to." he said as he began to press himself against Richie.

"I heard you and Thawne arguing earlier."

"You really think that I am going to listen to him?"

"Ah...  _okay_." Richie snickered.

"Mmm, that is what I thought."

**THE WHITE HOUSE**

**NOVEMBER 8TH, 2025**

**8:05 PCT**

"I want to know what the hell is going on and I want to know  _now_!" president Waller said as she slammed her hands on the desk, "I am sick of this. Why aren't you taking care of this? A bunch of super-villains are on the loose because you couldn't stop him!"

"President Waller-" Superman began.

"There is  _no_  excuse! You are the Justice League! If there is a problem, I expect you to fix it. This has been going on since June! It's been  _five months_!"

"President Waller, please, we are trying our best." Wonder Woman told her, trying to calm her down, "You don't understand what we're dealing with here. This Inertia is truly dangerous. We can't risk doing anything impulsive. We tried to catch him back in June, but it failed."

"You don't understand," Waller began to explain, "as the president of this country, it is my duty to make sure our citizens are safe and secure. You need a plan and you need to act upon it as soon as possible. You do know I used run Belle Reve, correct? I always made sure that place was at top notch safety and security."

"We understand, Mrs. Waller." Batman acknowledged.

"You see? My country is no different. This is a country that is held upon high expectations, and not  _only_  are we making other countries question our ability, our own  _citizens_ are, too! Do you  _know_ how those damn Republicans will take an opportunity to take a poke at me?" Waller sighed,

"If this Inertia man takes down the United States, who is to say he won't take the world?"

Superman sighed as well, "We do not know, Mrs. Waller."

**ANTARCTICA**

**NOVEMBER 8TH, 2025**

**9:16 EST**

"So, who's that?" Sabrina asked as she watched Richie clean the dishes from the distance.

"Gear." Thaddeus replied casually.

" _That's_  Gear?" Sabrina seemed surprised, "Why is he here?"

"I kidnapped him back in June, we wanted him to reveal the Justice League's identities." Thaddeus explained, "He would not, so we erased every single memory of his and made him a slave."

Sabrina looked at Thaddeus, almost shocked.

"We had to reteach him everything. How to talk, how to walk, it took a while." Thaddeus explained.

"So he has no idea he's actually Gear?" Sabrina asked.

Thaddeus nodded, "Klarion also told me he thinks the outside-world is just a frozen wasteland."

"Uh-huh." Sabrina acknowledged, and she bit her lip in uncertainty.

x

Sabrina sat down and stared at her armor which was displayed luxuriously inside of the glass display. The red, bulky, yet-sleek armor with sharp corners and a fire logo in the center of the chest area was  _her's_. She moved her eyes to the next one. It was Spectral's, his armor looked similar to her's except it had the ability to go completely invisible, and was white, with a strange ghostly logo in the center. Then the next one- it was an orange color, which could allow Speedtrap to run at super-speeds, and his computer system installed inside the armor could react for him when his own human-speed reaction wasn't enough. It had a logo on it that looked like a thundercloud and a white thunderbolt. And lastly, Omnifarious' costume. It wasn't armor, but a light blue suit that allowed him to have different powers at a time.

But still, she couldn't help but feel bad for some reason. She had only known Bart for a few days, after all- he had opposing views, she had powerful armor now, she was granted power and authority, and should  _not_  feel bad for what she and her team planned on doing.

"I am impressed, Alva and Wilson." the young Thaddeus admired, looking completely normal in civilian clothes.

"We appreciate the compliment." Alva grinned, "Thawne and I cannot wait to see our children- plus Slade and Klarion- out there, destroying what should have been destroyed  _long ago._ "

"I say we have a very powerful team." Deathstroke began, "We are the New Light. We shall execute our plan, then set our imprisoned friends free, then, when the citizens have none left to protect them," Deathstroke grinned as he slipped on his mask, " _conquer._ "

A shiver went down Sabrina's spine.

"Sabrina, dear, is there something wrong?" Alva asked.

"No, dad." Sabrina lied, "I'm fine."

"You should be, Firestorm." Deathstroke reminded.

"Firestorm?" Sabrina asked, turning her head to Deathstroke, "Isn't that mocking-"

"The dead Leaguer?  _Yes_." Deathstroke laughed, "He was one of my first kills, many years ago,  _oh the memories._ "

Sabrina looked back down, "I'm not so sure if this will work."

"What are you trying to say, Sabrina?" Thaddeus asked before Deathstroke, giving her a judging glare.

"I mean- there's only a few of us, Thaddeus. Me, you, Klarion, Slade, Spectral, Junior, and Speedtrap, and maybe Queen Bee. How are we supposed to fight an entire League, plus their kids?" Sabrina informed, "They outnumber us."

"Ah, but that's the beauty in everything, my dear!" Alva cheered, walking over to his daughter, "Deathstroke and I especially designed these suits for you all. Inertia is already a powerful being on his own, but with Deathstroke's Velocity 9, he is even more powerful than before. If he has assistance upon him, we will be nearly unstoppable. We can strike at any time. We know the identities of the Flash, and Blue Beetle, for starters, and we believe that the 'Barry Allen', man was the previous Flash. Strike at night, when they least expect it, and that's three powerful heroes gone."

"Okay." Sabrina acknowledged, though she still secretly felt uneasy.

 _Do I want these heroes gone?_ , she asked herself.

 _YES! Just help get rid of them already, Sabrina. Bart's a nice kid, yeah, but he's still a Leaguer, and still a hero. He has to die,_ she countered herself.

_Oh my god... I am lost._

**ANTARCTICA**

**NOVEMBER 8TH, 2025**

**21:07 EST**

"We will strike on November fourteenth." Deathstroke informed from inside the office, "When that happens, we'll be able to get out of this underground shit hole."

"It took long enough." Inertia muttered, "I want to see their faces once again. I want to  _attack_  once again."

"Alva and I had to make sure the suits were perfected, Thaddeus." Deathstroke said, almost annoyed, "Also, look what Klarion found."

"Hmm?" Thaddeus asked in curiosity. Richie could see him pick something off the desk through the doorway he was peeking through.

"Is this Richard and Static?" he asked.

"Yes. Klarion found all of these." he pulled out a drawer and presented many more pictures.

"Back when he had a clue." Thaddeus laughed.

"Slade! Thaddeus!-" Richie gasped and turned around in shock at Alva's voice, "-Come, see this!"

The two began to walk out of the room, and Richie glanced back and forth before running into it. In the room, he picked up the picture Thaddeus did. It was of him, and some other man. Dark skin and eyes, pretty good looking, nice hair-  _but who the hell was he?_

Richie began to scan through the other pictures, all of them included that  _one guy_. Richie felt like he recognized him, but he just couldn't put his finger on it.

_Come on, Richard, think..._

He grabbed another photo, this one of him in strange clothing. The guy was also in strange clothing as well. They kind of looked like Thaddeus' black uniform that he had on sometimes.

_Wait a minute..._

_Holy shit._

" _Virgil_?"


	17. Chapter 16

**ANTARCTICA**

**NOVEMBER 10TH, 2025**

**12:16 EST**

"Hey." Sabrina said as she walked into Richie and Thaddeus' room. Thaddeus was out causing havoc in Fawcett City to create more fear in the citizens, and Richie was left all alone, playing some game on a hologram.

"Hi." Richie said casually, not looking up, "You're Sabrina, right?"

"Right." Sabrina acknowledged, sitting on the bed Richie was laying on, "So what's up?"

"Not much." Richie said, sounding bored, and then he turned off the game, the hologram minimizing back into the cube. He sat up.

"Richie?"

"Richie? That's new."

"Do you remember... how you got here?" Sabrina asked nervously.

"No..." Richie began, but didn't finish.

"This isn't right." Sabrina sighed, "This is all wrong."

"What's going on?" Richie asked.

"Richie, you're not supposed to be there. You're supposed to be out in the world, fighting crime." Sabrina explained, "You were a superhero, named Gear. You had a partner named Static. Thaddeus captured you."

Richie sighed, "I know."

"Huh? How?" Sabrina asked.

"Thaddeus erased all of my memories, but I found pictures of me and Static. It brought back some memories. I remember being Gear, and I remember Static." Richie explained, "Not much else, though." he sighed. Then he raised an eyebrow, "Why are you doing this? Why are you talking to me?"

"Because it's... it's just not right to keep you here as a slave. Do you know Bart Allen?" Sabrina asked.

"Eh..." Richie mumbled, "No. He sounds familiar, but I just can't put my finger on it."

"He's the Flash." Sabrina explained.

"Oh," Richie realized, "Him? Yeah, I remember him! I remember I went looking for him but... I can't remember the person I was with, or when I looked for him."

"I think I do. Back in April, you were with Rip Hunter, Booster Gold, Red Beetle and Blue Beetle? Ring a bell?" Sabrina asked.

"Oh yeah! Blue Beetle... we had a discussion about cookies and pizzas in a store... why were we in a store together?" Richie asked himself.

Sabrina gave a confused look, "I don't know. That's pretty strange, actually. Whatever. I won't question it."

There was a silence.

"Where was this conversation going?" Richie asked.

"Richie, I need to get you out of here." Sabrina explained.

"Why? I thought you were on the New Light's side." Richie said in suspicion.

"I was... only to please my dad. I can't stand this. There is no reason to rule over the world like this. I just want things to stay the way they are, y'know?" Sabrina tried to relate to Richie.

"I guess." Richie shrugged, "But that would  _really_  piss Thaddeus off. And from what I've seen, neither of us should mess with him."

"Why would Thaddeus care? All he wants to do is kill things." Sabrina rolled her eyes, "If anything, it should piss off Deathstroke."

"Just to make things simple," Richie began and his face went red, "Thaddeus  _really_ likes me."

"Oh?" Sabrina asked, then the realization hit her, " _Oh_."

"Yeah." Richie nodded.

"That's... nice?" Sabrina asked awkwardly.

"Uh..."

"Right. Richie, we'll get you out." Sabrina changed the subject.

"How, exactly?" Richie asked.

"Alva and Deathstroke have been creating supersuits for me, Specs, Trapper, and my brother Edwin." Sabrina explained, "I'll take the suit, and get us out of here."

"What does the suit do?" Richie asked.

"Something with fire."

Richie looked in clear confusion and slight horror.

"But that's good," Sabrina began to explain, "Because we're in Antarctica. It probably could keep us warm. Actually," Sabrina pulled up her hologram, presenting a globe, "This is where we are now." a dot blinked on an area in Antarctica.

"This is where we have to get to. This country." Sabrina explained, pointing at the United States.

"Is that where everybody is?" Richie asked.

"Yeah. I just don't know how we'll get there." Sabrina explained, "We'd have to cross oceans. We'd need a plane or some sort of flight transportation. Or a boat if we can't get that."

"Sabrina? Is it really all a frozen wasteland?" Richie asked.

"No." Sabrina explained, pulling up pictures next to the holographic globe, "Right now, it's winter time in the Western Hemisphere, so there's snow. But here's what it looks like in the summer."

"Wow..." Richie breathed, "It's so pretty."

Sabrina nodded, "We have to make a plan."

"Maybe... maybe I could... make a communication device? If that's possible? To contact... the uh... the..." Richie wandered.

"The Justice League?" Sabrina asked, trying to finish his sentence.

"Yeah! Them." Richie finished.

"Are you sure you can do that?" Sabrina asked, unbelievable.

"I can try. I mean, I remember becoming super smart." Richie explained, "Except, the thing is, I don't know if they'll allow you to come with me to escape."

"That doesn't matter. I can get out on my own. I can act as if I'm on their side, then switch when they least expect it." Sabrina explained.

"Okay," Richie acknowledged, "I'll need your cube, though. Thaddeus checks mine regularly. And I think that's because he's paranoid."

Sabrina handed it to him without hesitance.

"I'll see you later, Richie." she said as she stood up and began to walk out of the door.

Richie smiled, "You, too."

**THE WATCHTOWER**

**NOVEMBER 10TH, 2025**

**15:08 EST**

"Waller is getting angrier by the minute, and-" Superman spoke as Static was recognized in the computer.

Their heads turned to Virgil, who was looking awkwardly.

"Where the hell have you been, Virgil?" Batman commanded. Virgil shrugged.

"Just around." he said before making his way into the Watchtower casually. Batman narrowed his eyes, and walked towards Virgil, but Virgil began to walk quicker.

" _Virgil_." he said sternly, grabbing the young man's arm. In surprise, Virgil sent electricity through his body and a shock towards Dick's arm. Dick yelped in surprise and pain, pulling his arm back, inspecting the burn holes that were made in his costume. He growled. Virgil stood wide-eyed.

" _I didn't mean that. I'm sorry, pleasedon'tkillme._ " Virgil begged.

"Come with me." Dick said darkly.

Virgil stuttered,

"O-okay."

**ANTARCTICA**

**NOVEMBER 12TH, 2025**

**20:45 EST**

Richie had done it. The entire thing was finished, and in only two days. Now only if he could just find a cube to connect with-

As soon as he heard the door creak open, he shoved it under his pillow. Thaddeus didn't seem to notice.

"Hello," he said, smiling. Richie resisted the urge to spit in his face.

"Hi." Richie said, pulling his own cube out and playing a game. Thaddeus frowned and glared at him.

"I'm not really up to it tonight, boss." Richie responded, not looking at him, though he really wanted to say,  _"Now that I remember you're the world's most wanted villain and trying to kill everyone, I'm no longer interested in you fucking me."_

" _What_?" Thaddeus asked, almost in disbelief, "Well,  _I am_."

"I'm just feeling kind of sick. Maybe later?" Richie suggested.

"Okay, then." Thaddeus said, though he wasn't very happy with Richie. He lay down on his own bed, pulling up his cube and asked, "So, how are you getting along with the others?"

"Fine." Richie answered simply.

"Sabrina seems to like you." Thaddeus said.

Richie froze and his heartbeat quickened, "Yeah," he said in response, "she's nice."

"Mhm."

**THE WATCHTOWER**

**NOVEMBER 13TH, 2025**

**9:06 EST**

Batman had made the rules very clear to Virgil.

_No leaving the Watchtower without permission._

And a quick breathalyzer test had Batman confirm his suspicions- Static had been drinking. Any more of this, and Batman had threatened to throw him off the League.

And Virgil just didn't want that to happen.

He sat in his room, bored, playing around on his smartcube, when a hologram popped up. There was a video, with a lot of static and blurriness, but it cleared out somewhat. Whatever was here, the connection was terrible.

" _Virgil-_ " a voice sounded out through the static. A chill went down Virgil's spine. Finally, the video cleared up somewhat.

" _Richie_?" Virgil asked from the other side, totally surprised, " _Richie_!"

" _Be quiet,_ Virgil!" Richie hissed from the other side. Virgil immediately shut up.

"I'm in Antarctica right now. I've been living down here for almost five months with Edwin Alva, Thaddeus Thawne, Klarion the Witch Boy, Slade Wilson and Inertia. We just got Sabrina Alva, Specs, Trapper, Queen Bee, and Edwin Alva Junior as an addition. Inertia rescued them from Belle Reve." Richie explained, "I'm sending you the coordinates to where I am right now. Okay, Virgil, listen. The New Light is planning an attack on the Watchtower tomorrow. Edwin Alva and Deathstroke created these suits for them to attack. They've been working on these suits for months. If you don't get the word out now, we won't be able to beat them. While they attempt an attack, I need somebody to come and rescue me from here. Oh, and by the way, Sabrina helped me with this entire thing. She's going to help you guys- she'll just act like she's on your side. Got it, Virgil?"

Virgil didn't speak for a few moments, "You're alive." he breathed.

"I know." Richie said affectionately, "But I have to go."

The hologram disappeared.

Virgil quickly ran to find the League.

x

"So you're absolutely sure it wasn't just a dream?" Rip Hunter asked, his brown hair sweeping over one of his eyes as he went to face Virgil.

"I'm one-hundred-percent certain. He sent me coordinates. Look." Virgil pulled them up, "He's here. Right there, right by the dot?  _We have to get him!_ "

"Virgil, are you absolutely sure? This can be a trap." Wally pointed out the possibility.

"It was  _his face_!" Virgil grumbled.

"Doesn't matter. He could be Klarion in disguise. I've been tricked by that before." Bart said, almost sourly.

Virgil sighed, "I guess. But there's still the possibility that it's still  _him._ "

"Virgil's right. How many people should we send after him?" Batman proposed.

"I'll go." Virgil volunteered off the bat.

"No, Virgil. You have to stay. You're the only one who has enough electricity to actually do some damage to him." Batman pointed out.

"Why can't Black Lightning do it?" Virgil whined.

"Black Lighting is  _retired,_ Static. He's not even in his prime shape anymore." Batman countered, then turned to Wally and Jaime, "Red. Blue. You two will go after Richie. When you rescue him, bring him to Central City."

Both Jaime and Wally nodded.

" _Cool, we have, y'know, the lamest mission on the entire League._ " Wally groaned inside of his mind.

 _Illogical response, Wallace. You and the Blue Beetle are going into unknown territory, without knowing that the Gear may actually be there._ Khaji told him.

" _Khaji's right, Wally. I'd quit complaining if I were you, ese_." Jaime added.

Wally began to counter defensively, " _You're only saying that because Khaji Da is your scarab. I'm pretty sure Meta would-_ "

 _I am going to have to agree with the Khaji Da and Blue Beetle, Wallace._ Meta responded.

" _Agh... fine_." Wally grumbled, and both of them yelped as they heard a sharp noise interfere with their link.

" _Hey guys, enough with the mental talk. Get back to what Dick is saying_." M'gann commanded. She broke the link.

"Okay, everybody got that?" Dick asked. The team and the league nodded.

"Great, let's get ready."

**THE WATCHTOWER**

**NOVEMBER 14TH, 2025**

**1:04 EST**

"They're coming." Batman said urgently, "Red, Blue, leave now. Get out."

The two Beetles began to make their way towards the alternative zeta tube.

"Wait, Jaime." Bart sped up to him.

"Yes, Bart?"

"Be safe, okay?"

"I should be the one saying that to you." Jaime chuckled.

Bart chuckled nervously before giving him a quick peck, and Jaime could see Artemis doing the same to Wally.

"We have to go now." Jaime explained to the two of them.

" _You ready for this_?" Jaime asked as he tuned into his head.

" _No_." Wally admitted.

Jaime laughed, " _Me neither._ "

x

Dick watched as the two left, and then suddenly the sirens in the Watchtower began to go off.

"They made it through our security systems  _already_?" Ted asked in surprise.

"I guess so." Red Robin said from the distance, and though he was good at hiding it, Dick could hear the nervous tint in his voice.

The computer didn't recognize any of the villains- they simply came through the tube without a sound. There wasn't any hesitance in Bart. He soared forwards, grabbing Inertia and punching him with super speed. Inertia was quick to react, though, and mustered his strength to throw Bart off. From the overpowered throw, Bart began to fly backwards, though Rip Hunter caught him in time.

"You're the man." Bart smiled.

"Just get back to fighting, won't you?" Ted asked, dropping Bart, to which he landed swiftly on the ground. In the distance, Zatanna and Klarion were having some sort of magic battle. Bart cried in a yelp as he felt something slam into his side.

"Who the hell are  _you_?" Bart said as he fell onto the ground. There was a young man in an orange uniform, grinning. He was about to grab Bart but the Flash rolled out of way in time, and Bart threw a punch but the guy caught him.

"I have to battle  _two_ speedsters? Are you serious?" Bart grumbled, dodging more and more kicks and punches from the orange guy.

**ANTARCTICA**

**NOVEMBER 14TH, 2025**

**1:34 EST**

The two made their way into the underground base, Wally scanning for any life forms, " _Woah_." he said.

" _What is it?_ " Jaime asked. Wally responded by grabbing him and moving him around a corner. A woman walked past, on a smartcube.

" _Is that Queen Bee?_ " Jaime asked.

 _Affirmative, Jaime Reyes._ Khaji answered.

" _What-why is **she** here? That's not cool._" Wally rolled his eyes, " _Whatever, we just need to find Richie and get out._ "

Both scarabs found Richie's life form, and began to give the two coordinates on how to get there. They made their way through the building, before stopping in front of Richie's room.

"Going somewhere?" an elegant voice from behind the two asked.

" _Jaime I swear to fucking god, you better be full-on gay..._ " Wally muttered, before turning around and attempting at stapling Queen Bee to the wall. She managed to avoid.

" _I'm bi, ese_." Jaime said, ducking to avoid her punch.

" _Then don't let her grab you! She can still seduce you._ " Wally said, about to punch her himself but she ducked backwards and avoided it, " _Shit! Where'd she learn to fight like this?_ "

 _I will handle this._ Meta insisted.

" _Wait- woah, Meta, what are you-_ " Meta took control of Wally and formed a sonic cannon, locking the coordinates on Queen Bee and sending a large blast at her, causing her to fall over and grab her head in pain, before she was knocked out.

 _You would think with me being attached to Wallace's spine for nearly a year, he would learn how to do things himself and efficiently._ Meta complained.

 _I have been on Jaime's spine for over ten years, and he still acts like a fool._ Khaji responded.

" _Hey!_ " Jaime said, but ignored the scarab and he burst into Richie's room. Richie was standing there, smiling. Sort of.

"Get out, or he's dead." Thawne threatened, holding his gun to the side of Richie's head. Alva held another gun at the back.

Wally quickly ran, grabbing the two guns, removing the bullets, then throwing the guns into the wall with so much force that they were lodged in there.

"Right, what were you saying?" Wally mocked. Alva and Thawne looked with their eyes wide and jaws dropped.

" _I'll take Richie back, can you run those three to jail or something_?" Jaime asked.

" _Sure can._ " Wally acknowledged. Jaime grabbed Richie and he yelped in surprise. He made his way out of the underground base quickly, soaring up into the air, until he was high enough to the point where they couldn't be attacked easily but Richie could still breathe.

"I'm transmitting heat to you. Hold on." Jaime informed, yet Richie shivered, because  _damn_ it was freezing.

Soon enough, Richie quit shivering, and didn't speak at all. Jaime's link with Wally naturally broke off as his mind wandered, and he stopped by the nearest Zeta Tube, and as he landed on the ground, he noticed Richie was asleep.

"How cute." he chuckled, before walking into the zeta. When he got to Central City, he walked into his apartment, glad it was late, so it wouldn't look strange if he was carrying Richie up the stairs. He unlocked his door and Impulse meowed at him impatiently.

" _Shh_ ," he scolded before he set Richie down on the couch, "He's probably had a long night."

Impulse rubbed around Jaime's legs, obviously wanting to be fed. Jaime sighed, walking into the kitchen and filling the kitten's bowl with food. He let himself sit down on the floor and stroke the now-purring kitten as he ate. Jaime rest his head on the cabinet behind him, letting out another large sigh. He should probably get back to the Watchtower to fight.

" _Wally? Did you finish bringing them back?_ " Jaime asked, reconnecting the link.

" _Yeah. In fact, I'm catching a breather._ " Wally told him.

" _Can you go back to the Watchtower if they need extra help? I don't want to leave Richie alone._ " Jaime told him.

" _Sure._ " Wally said, and the link broke.

**ANTARCTICA**

**NOVEMBER 14TH, 2025**

**3:13 EST**

"I cannot believe that mission was a failure." Deathstroke grumbled, angrily grabbing his mask on his face and throwing it on the floor.

"It's almost as if they  _knew_ it was coming." Specs scoffed.

"Guys, I've trying to get a hold of Sabrina- nothing." Edwin added to the chaos.

"Thawne? Alva? Queen Bee? Richard?" Inertia called, looking around before speeding throughout the base, then he came back about a minute later.

" _They're gone._ " he grumbled.

"Uh, what?" Edwin Junior asked.

"They  _took them_." Inertia grew angrier by the minute, " _They took Richard_."

"He's the only one we can track down- he's the only one with a chip in him." Specs pointed out.

"Then fucking  _find_  him!" Inertia barked. Specs jumped backwards but immediately began working.

After a few seconds he said, "Central City. Gear is in Central City."

"Klarion. I want Central City put under lock down. Make it so nobody can get  _in_  or  _out,_ with the exception of the New Light, understand?" Thaddeus commanded.

Klarion nodded.

"Then get to it and get to it  _now_!"

Klarion was the one to step back this time. But he obeyed, and snapped his fingers before disappearing with Teekl in a portal.

"Everyone else, pack your things.  _We are going on vacation_."


	18. Chapter 17

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next coming chapters are going to take a while.

**CENTRAL CITY**

**NOVEMBER 14TH, 2025**

**8:07 CT**

"Jaime. Jaime, wake up, _please_." Richie begged. Jaime shot up, groaning.

"Yeah?" he asked, and Bart woke up next to him, looking at the time on his alarm clock, annoyed that Richie had woken him up an hour early.

"Guys. There's something wrong with the sky." Richie said, pulling open the curtains near the bed, "It's pitch black, and it's eight in the morning."

"Who cares?" Bart mumbled, "I still have an hour before I should get up." Jaime, on the other hand, seemed very suspicious. He stood up, and looked out of the window.

"That's weird. I'll go check it out." he insisted, grabbing a random pear of sweatpants and a shirt on the floor. As soon as he left the room and the door to the front of the apartment slammed shut, Richie found Bart glaring at him.

"Is there something wrong?" Richie asked.

More glaring.

"Uh..."

A few tense seconds passed.

"You okay, Bar-"

" _If you're gonna swarm your eyes all over my nearly-naked fiance, you could have at least made it less obvious._ " Bart hissed.

" _Oh! Uh_..." Richie could feel his face redden, " _I just- yeah, um,_ I'll go make myself coffee." he finished, quickly making his way out of the room.

_Oh god. Was it seriously that obvious? Did I just piss of the Flash? Well, it's not my fault. Why do superheros have to be so god damn attractive all of the time?! Just get over it, Foley. There's not much you can do now._

Richie made himself breakfast, finished it off, and put his plate in the sink before Jaime walked through the door.

"Richie? Here's what I found out." he said as he approached him, then gave the blond a confused look, "You're washing my dishes? Uh... thank you, then."

"I am?" Richie asked, and he hadn't even realized he did, "Oh... it's a habit. The New Light made me do a lot of dish-washing while I stayed with them." he chuckled nervously.

"Anyways," Jaime continued, "I got in contact with the League. They told me Klarion created a magic dome that prevented anyone from getting in or out of Central City."

" _What_?" Richie asked in surprise, dropping the plate he was holding, causing it to shatter, " _Shit!_ I'm sorry, I'll clean it up."

"Forget about it." Jaime insisted, a cannon forming on his arm, and a small blast turned the plate into dust. The cannon went back into the scarab.

Richie stood frozen for a few moments before speaking again, "So basically, we're trapped inside Central City? That sounds _fucking terrifying._ "

"Maybe. There's still the Zeta Tubes." Jaime pointed out. Richie nodded in agreement.

Jaime chuckled, "Up for a French-cinnamon chocolate latte?"

" _Very funny._ "

x

Thaddeus woke up, fully rested from his spot. He stretched and let out a yawn, smiling. The rest of the New Light was still sound asleep, and he shook them all awake by dashing to them one at a time, "Come on now!" he encouraged, "Today is the day we destroy Central City and find Richard."

After a couple of minutes, Thaddeus allowed himself to run freely through the city, channeling electricity wherever he pleased, watching as his group began to destroy whatever they could as well. The citizens began to panic, areas began to explode, buildings began to collapse, and things began to set on fire, and it was _beautiful._

A nice run for the warm-up, Thaddeus stopped in front of the apartment building he knew Richie was in, according to his coordinates. He made his way up a few flights of stairs before stopping in front of the front door.

x

Jaime's eyes widened.

" _Get down!_ " he shouted, his armor covering him and he pushed Richie to the floor, covering him. The door burst open suddenly, and Richie's ears began to ring. Jaime could feel pieces and bits of rubble clink off of his armor. He got up and activated a plasma cannon, shooting at Inertia, who was hit by the blast and sent backwards, flying into a drywall and breaking through it. Bart came running out of the bedroom, holding Impulse.

"What the hell is going on?" he asked, horrified by the sight of flames that flickered near the front of their apartment.

"I need to get Richie out of here." Jaime said urgently, blasting at their large window in the living room and shattering it. He grabbed Richie and activated his jetpack, soaring out. Bart stood, confused. Well, he was confused until he saw Inertia slowly starting to stand back up. He quickly set Impulse down, and the cat went running off.

"Nice smiley-face boxers you have there, Bartholomew." Inertia smiled, completely ignoring the fact that there was fire everywhere, holes in the floor, wall, and ceiling, and that people were screaming and trying to escape.

"I'll kill you." Bart threatened.

"I would love to see you try." Inertia challenged. Bart went soaring after him, and Inertia did the same. Bart managed to avoid Inertia's first punch, all the while avoiding falling through the holes in the floor. The fire was even worse now, and he yelped as he felt flames begin to sear his legs. Support beams began to fall from the top of the building, and Inertia pushed Bart, causing him to stumble backwards, a beam falling on top of him at the same time. He screamed in pain as he felt it char his back.

"Aww, poor little Bartholomew. What a terrible way to die." Inertia teased. He exhaled quickly as he felt a blast hit his back, and he fell forward. Wally pulled back his cannon and threw the beam off Bart, grabbing his cousin who was barely responsive. He flew back out of the apartment building, watching in horror as it began to collapse. He took towards the ground, looking for the nearest hospital. He soared through the city, eventually stumbling upon one where there were rushing people in, nurses and doctors tending to as many people as possible. One nurse saw Bart and immediately ushered him into care.

Wally watched with horror as they put a life support machine on him, trying to save Bart's life.

_Would they be able to?_

x

"Brace yourself!" Jaime warned. Richie tucked his head into Jaime's chest, and Jaime shot through a glass window, landing inside roughly. He hit the floor, letting go of Richie, and the two tumbled across the floor before being able to stand back up again.

"Ow..." Richie said, holding his hand against his head, "Nice landing there, Blue." he suddenly tensed as he felt Jaime grip the back of his neck.

"Hold still." he commanded.

"You're not going to kill me, are you?" Richie asked, still not moving.

"No." Jaime laughed, "Relax."

Richie let himself relax, but suddenly tensed again as he felt a sharp prick in his neck, though it was gone before he could shout at Jaime for not giving him a warning.

"The New Light had a tracker installed into your blood, though it's not that advanced. Of course. I was luckily able to get it out by myself; I was going to check for one last night, but you were already asleep. By morning, I forgot." Jaime explained, "We're safe now. They can't find us."

Richie looked out of the broken window, watching in horror as yet another building collapsed. He looked back at Jaime, "Why'd you leave him behind?"

"I didn't. I called in Wally to help him out." Jaime explained.

"I don't remember hearing you doing that." Richie countered accusingly.

"That's because we have a mental link, ese." Jaime continued explaining, "Scarabs allow that to happen."

"Woah... that's pretty cool." Richie admitted, "So... what now?"

"We'll scavenge out food, and then-" but Jaime was interrupted. Richie watched him make strange facial expressions.

 _He must be talking to Wally,_ Richie thought.

"Wally said by that the time he got to Bart, he was already really badly injured. He's in the hospital, recovering. He says he'll most likely make it through, but will have some pretty bad burns for the rest of his life. I hope he isn't lying to me." Jaime grumbled.

"It doesn't matter," Richie whined and looked down, "we're all going to die. Me, you, Bart, Wally. And everybody else in this goddamn city."

"Hey, don't think like that." Jaime scolded, grabbing Richie's face, "Look at me, Richie. We're going to survive this. Everything is going to be okay."

Richie, however, walked away, back towards the window, watching more explosions, seeing more fires, and hearing more screams.

"It's me Inertia wants." he grumbled, "I don't get it. Why don't you just give me to him? People are _dying_ because of me!"

"This is _not. Your. Fault._ " Jaime said, almost angry.

"Even if it isn't," Richie kept his calm demeanor, "I still don't understand why you would go out of your way to try and keep me away from him."

"Ever heard of the quote 'We don't negotiate with terrorists'? That's exactly what's going on." Jaime explained, "Besides, he'd still try to kill us if he got you back anyways."

"I guess." Richie sighed, turning away from the window and sitting down in the middle of the floor, "So what now?"

"I don't know." Jaime admitted, sitting down next to him, pulling down his headpiece on his armor, "Wanna share some stories or something?"

"Well, what's your's?" Richie asked.

Jaime laughed, "Well, there's this faded scar on top of my eyebrow. I got it when I was like, six. I was running throughout my house. I thought that if I ran fast enough, I could be just like the Flash." he continued to laugh, "I ran right into the corner of the sharp counter-top, and it bled like crazy. Nineteen years later, scar's still there." he pointed to a faded pink line on top of his left eyebrow.

"That's pretty funny. Well, if we're gonna go on that topic of kid stories, one time I broke my leg because I wanted to try flying like Superman. See, one of my bedroom windows didn't have a screen. I don't know why. Anyways, I crawled on the roof. I tried to fly, and failed pretty badly."

"Ouch." Jaime winced, then laughed, "Superheros. Endangering children since the seventies."

"You got that right." Richie smiled, then his stomach growled.

"Food time?" he asked, turning his head to Jaime.

"I guess I'll have to go." Jaime stood up, his headpiece covering him once again. He extended his wings, about to make his way out.

"Jaime?"

"Yeah?"

"Promise me you won't die out there."

"Eh."

"Please?"

"Fine, I won't die, hermano."

"Okay."

**CENTRAL CITY**

**NOVEMBER 14TH, 2025**

**12:12 CT**

"Dude, you were gone for hours!" Richie complained, "I thought you _died_!"

"It takes time to gather up stuff." Jaime insisted, and Richie squinted his eyes, "It's really dark, so am I just seeing things, or do you have absolutely nothing in your arms?"

"I don't. It's all in the back." Jaime informed, the back of his armor opening and a bunch of cans spilled out.

"And the armor comes with a backpack, too!" Richie said enthusiastically, "Speaking of backpacks, I really wish I had Backpack."

"I think it's with Dick, though I'm not a hundred percent sure. I mean, props to that little robot, hombre. It's how I discovered you went missing back in June." Jaime told him.

"Oh, wow, seriously? How'd Backpack get to you?" Richie asked curiously.

"I found it at the gas station." Jaime explained.

"Why were you at the gas station?" Richie asked, now confused.

"To check on you." Jaime said as he put the put the cans in a small pile.

Richie flushed, "You wanted to check on me? Ha-"

"After your fight with Virgil?" Jaime was the confused one now.

"Right, right." Richie said quickly.

"You're weird, man. You need to quit being so damn fidgety. If we're going to live off beans for who knows how long, you might as well relax." Jaime insisted.

"That's kind of hard to do when everyone is dying around you." Richie rolled his eyes, picking up one of the cans and inspecting it.

"Life's a bitch." Jaime replied.

Richie laughed,

"No kidding."

x

Wally stomped through the rubble, looking for any survivors. There weren't that many. The only people he found were barely recognizable as human; they were just mangled, charred, beings. After a good hour-long search up finding bodies and handing them to the firemen on the side of the road, he decided he should stop. He sighed, extending his wings and flying off into the air, then going back down towards the side of a building. He let in a breath of air, pulling back his headpiece, and seeing the world through his now-tired green eyes. He then gasped, his headpiece covering him, and he and activated one of his cannons as he heard a loud noise nearby him. He then let out a sad laugh, pulling back the cannon and his headpiece once again as he recognized the little kitten next to him.

"Aww," he said, picking up Impulse, the brown and white cat now covered in grey ash, "I'm glad to know you're okay, little buddy."

Impulse purred in happiness. Wally shed from his armor completely and sat back down, his back against the wall, stroking Impulse as he created a mental link in his head.

" _Hey Jaime? I found your cat. He's alive._ " he informed.

" _Wait- seriously? Thank god!_ " Jaime replied.

" _So where are you_?" Wally asked.

" _I don't know, exactly. It's East side and-_ " Wally suddenly broke off the link, activating his jet pack and taking off with Impulse. He gasped as a car crashed into the wall he was sitting against. The car's sirens went off like crazy, and a man opened the car door before falling over, a beer bottle in his hand. Carefully, Wally landed on the ground, not deactivating his armor, protectively holding Impulse. He walked around the car, seeing it's smoke from the engine spill into the air. He popped the trunk open.

_Holy shit._

There was piles upon piles of bottled water, canned food, and some pillows and blankets, along with a large shotgun.

Wally walked back over to the man, having Meta scan him to make sure he was okay.

 _This man is dead, Wallace. We should dispose of his body properly._ Meta insisted.

Wally didn't listen, "Is this armor strong enough to carry an entire car?"

_Yes._

"Great."

x

"I think we're pretty good with what we have." Richie commented as Wally set down the last of the water bottle stacks.

"Here, this is your's now, take it." Wally said, tossing the shotgun to Richie.

"Wait, what?" Richie asked in surprise.

"Did you check the Zeta Tubes, Wally?" Jaime asked.

"No, not yet." Wally admitted, "I've been trying to save people's lives all day."

"Take a break." Jaime insisted, "I'll do it. You stay here with Richie."

"Okay." Wally nodded.

"By the way, where's Bart at?" Jaime asked. Wally sent him mental images of the location of the hospital.

"Okay, thanks." he nodded, his armor spreading over him before taking off.

"That's really freaky." Richie admitted, setting the shotgun in the corner before sitting down, "Also, by the way, where's all the other heroes of Central City? Because this place has a lot."

"Artemis, Irey, Barry, Joan, Don and Dawn are all taking shelter in the cellar of my house." Wally informed him, "I was the only one to leave because I was the one who was least likely to die. armor and everything..."

Richie nodded,

"Makes sense."

x

Jaime walked towards the Zeta Tube, his eyes widening at the sight. The entire thing was smashed and destroyed, spray painted with the words "YOU CANNOT ESCAPE" on it, along with a face with two x's for eyes.

"God dammit." Jaime muttered. He activated his comm, "Have you guys found a way to break in yet?"

"No," Kaldur responded from the other side, "We have been trying our best all day with no prevail. You must hang on, Blue Beetle."

"Okay." Jaime sighed as he took his finger off of his comm, looking for the hospital Bart was staying in. After a few minutes, Jaime found himself there, and he walked in, in civilian clothing. The atmosphere wasn't chaotic like Wally had described it as before, it seemed slightly more relaxed. A pretty nurse walked up to him.

"I'm here to see Bart Allen." he told her. She nodded, guiding him to a room without question, which surprised Jaime. She opened the door and Bart lay down, sleeping, hooked to all kinds of machines.

"Oh god." he mumbled as he approached him. He pulled out a chair and sat down next to the bed, folding up his hands and resting his forehead against them. He hadn't noticed the nurse had left. He sat there for maybe twenty minutes, listening to nothing but the beat of that machine as his mind wandered.

"I should get going." he told Bart as if they were actually having a conversation the entire time. He stood up, taking one last look at Bart before turning around and heading out of the door.

**CENTRAL CITY**

**NOVEMBER 14TH, 2025**

**20:12 CT**

Exhaustion began to take over Richie. He couldn't tell what time it was, as the sky was always dark from Klarion's magic, but it must have been getting late. He gathered up some of the pillows and blankets Wally had brought and buried himself in them. It was still cold tonight, but soon, Richie knew, as the days past, things would just get hotter and hotter. Confining so many people into a small place, having all the cars run and fireplaces go...

If this kept up, he'd die from carbon monoxide poisoning from all of the cars, and so would everybody else in the city, maybe with the exception of Wally and Jaime, simply because they had masks to filter stuff like that out.

He wondered if Jaime and Wally were aware of that too. Sighing, he turned around and picked up Impulse and pet the kitten, trying to ignore the loud snores that came from the direction of Wally. He saw the room's door creak open, and Jaime walk in, his armor pulling back. He sighed, walking over to the water supply, grabbing a bottle and taking a huge swig of it. After sloppily drinking the entire bottle, he wiped off his mouth. Richie then spoke.

"So how's things out there?"

"Not pretty." Jaime responded in a husky tone, almost annoyed. He walked over to Wally, not even sparing a glance at Richie, and let out a few chuckles at Wally's ridiculous sleeping face, along with his loud snore.

"How's Bart?"

Jaime stood still for a few seconds, almost as if he was deciding whether or not he should lie to Richie.

"He's alive, at least. That's all that matters." Jaime finally responded.

They stood in silence for a few moments, Wally's loud snore and the soft purr of Impulse were the only sounds.

"He's not going to stop until he has me."

"I know."

More silence.

"Are you currently making a plan on how to kill him?"

"Are you part Martian?" Jaime laughed.

"Maybe." Richie said, putting down Impulse and wiping the cat fur off of his shirt.

Richie could see Jaime tense, and he froze.

"I'll end him myself," Jaime said darkly,

"I'll take my scythe and stab it through his god damn heart."


	19. Chapter 18

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As of 1/7/16, this story is finished with 20 chapters. Meaning there's going to be two more after this one.
> 
> Hit the 50k mark. Cool.

**STAR CITY**

**NOVEMBER 14TH, 2025**

**18:05 PCT**

She put her hands up, anything to prevent the arrow from being shot at her.

"Who are you?" the little girl demanded, her high-pitched voice somehow menacing. Though Sabrina was twice her size, she could feel herself starting to hyperventilate. Those menacing eyes behind the domino mask were just too much.

"My name is Sabrina Alva," she began to explain, "I helped Richie get out of the Light's grasp."

Speedy stared at Sabrina skeptically, "He did mention you." she gave her the benefit of the doubt. Still, she didn't want to make any large decisions. Activating her comm but not letting her guard down, she called her mentor over.

"Sit down." she commanded. Sabrina did. She felt her face go red in embarrassment. This girl was no older than ten, and she was nearly twenty-six. She, a grown woman wearing a suit of armor, was being bossed around by a small girl with a bow and arrow. She wanted to get on the League's good side though, and if it took some bossing from Speedy, it'd be worth it.

"So where'd you get the suit?" Lian demanded.

"Edwin Alva and Slade Wilson made it." Sabrina replied, "They made suits for all of the New Light. To take over the Justice League. They attacked the Watchtower, were you there?"

"I was there." Lian responded, "I didn't see you."

"That's because I left. To try and get away. Look, Speedy- that's your name, right? This suit has a tracker, but Richie made it so it can't be tracked. There's also an emergency contact option that I can use, but I haven't yet. I can manipulate the New Light and possibly get inside that dome over Central City." Sabrina informed.

"That's a lot you're offering there, Sabrina Alva." Speedy pointed out.

"I know, I know." Sabrina acknowledged, "Just, when is your-"

"Who's this, Speedy?" a young blonde woman in a pinkish-red uniform said as she walked up towards her apprentice.

"She says she's Sabrina Alva." Lian informed.

Arrowette narrowed her eyes at the woman in red armor, "Richie said something about you."

Sabrina nodded urgently.

"Come on, with me, Sabrina. Don't get too comfortable. Speedy here will have an arrow at your back all times. One that's strong enough to penetrate that fancy suit of your's." Arrowette warned.

Sabrina shook in nervousness.

_Was this really a good idea?_

x

One day, several mind scans, being roped with the Lasso of Truth, armor inspections, and other strange things that Sabrina couldn't even begin to name, she was in the clear.

"Get him back to me, won't you?" Static asked before Sabrina left the Watchtower.

Sabrina nodded, "I will. I promise."

Static smiled, and Sabrina smiled back before the bright white lights went off in the Zeta Tubes.

x

She activated the emergency contact button, a hologram of Deathstroke's face popping up right away.

" _Firestorm, where were you?!_ " he commanded.

"No time to speak-" Sabrina panted, "- _need help. They're after me, Deathstroke, please_." she said urgently as she reactivated her tracker.

Shouts and voices were heard in the distance, as well as many other loud sounds and a flash of light.

Deathstroke's face of anger suddenly softened, then he went back to being serious, "Keep hidden. I'll send Thaddeus after you. You should have immediate access into Central City, being a member of the New Light." the hologram disappeared with a sharp zip.

"Did it work?" Starfire asked from the distance.

"Yeah." Sabrina replied, "You guys should get going. Inertia should be here any minute."

The heroes nodded before taking off. In a few minutes, Inertia was there, almost gasping for breath.

"Thaddeus!" she cried as if she were in fear, and she hopped out of the bushes, "You have to get me out. _Please._ I think they're near."

Inertia didn't respond verbally, he just picked her up and began running again, back towards Central City.

**CENTRAL CITY**

**NOVEMBER 16TH, 2025**

**2:06 CT**

Thaddeus set her down as they entered the place that the Light had been staying.

"So, where were you?" he asked curiously.

"The Justice League kidnapped me. They deactivated my tracker. I had to figure out to reactivate it. And then when I got the opportunity, I ran." Sabrina explained, "I barely made it."

Thaddeus nodded, and he guided her to a room, "Here, have this one." he said affectionately, holding the door open for her, "I would believe that you are tired after such a long day."

"What a gentleman you are." she smiled and chuckled.

 _A gentleman who will kill me if he finds out I'm working with the Justice League,_ she thought.

"You are seen as a sisterly figure to me. Alva is your father. He is mine as well. I do care about you, Sabrina." Thaddeus smiled.

_This guy actually feels love?_

"So, why are we here?" Sabrina asked, "In Central City. What's up with the dome?"

"The Justice League took Richard." Thaddeus responded bitterly, "He was _mine_."

Sabrina could feel a shiver go down her spine. "Oh?" she asked as she took off her armor.

"Yes, while we were attacking the Watchtower." Thaddeus explained, "Oh yes, and they took Alva and Thawne. But I do promise we will get our father back, as well as Thawne."

 _Nice to know who this guy really cares about_.

"I almost got my hands on him again, at Blue Beetle's and Flash's apartment. Blue Beetle took off with him." Thaddeus grumbled, "I almost killed Bartholomew as well! But Red Beetle comes into save the day, of fucking course! These god damn Beetles. I am killing them the first god damn chance I _get_!"

"Thaddeus?" Sabrina asked in a small voice.

"Yes, what is it?" Thaddeus seemed annoyed now, and small waves of electricity washed over him.

"Is it possible for the League to break through Klarion's dome?"

"I do not know." Thaddeus admitted, "Ask Klarion. But they are all asleep now. In fact, you should be getting rest. The New Light are all aware that you were supposed to return. You may greet them again in the morning."

"Goodnight, Thaddeus." Sabrina said, making her way underneath the sheets.

"Goodnight, sister Sabrina." Thaddeus said, making his way out and closing the door.

Sabrina let out a large sigh of relief. Thaddeus didn't seem to expect anything. After a few minutes, she got out of her bed, activating the hologram part of her suit, which connected to her smartcube- she had never been so relieved Richie had it with him. She began to connect with the smartcube, hoping to get an answer from Richie.

As she waited for the connection, she seemed nervous and clammy. Her palms sweat and she couldn't keep a secure grip on the cube.

She just couldn't believe the fate of the world was in her hands.

x

"Sabrina?" Richie asked in surprise, trying to keep quiet in front of Jaime and Wally.

"I'm in the Light's Base. Here's the coordinates." she sent them to the cube, a second hologram appearing, "I'm able to get in and out of this dome. I'll try to get as much information out of the New Light as possible. Can't do much now, though. I just wanted to let you know what's up."

"Okay, thanks Sabrina." Richie said, and Sabrina ended the conversation.

x

"Where's Wally?" Richie said as he yawned and got up.

"He went to check on his family." Jaime responded, "Come on, let's have breakfast."

Richie nodded in agreement, and Jaime popped open a can of beans, digging them out with his fingers, as he had no utensils to use. Once he was done, he handed the can to Richie, who did the same, before putting the last small amount on the floor so Impulse could eat.

"So where do you plan on living after this?" Richie asked.

Jaime shrugged, "Dunno." he said casually, "I mean, maybe Bart and I will stay at the Watchtower until we can get back on our feet. You should probably stay there, too."

"Wait, why?" Richie asked.

"I saw Klarion there. Basically, he knows where you live. I don't think that's really safe." Jaime pointed out.

Richie sighed before switching the subject, "So is there a shower in this building? My hair is as greasy as hell. "

"I don't know. Wanna go look? I mean, it's pretty big. I'm surprised you haven't left the room yet." Jaime said with amusement.

"I figured you wouldn't like it if I wandered off." Richie assumed, "Besides, this room is pretty big in itself. High ceilings, long too. Pretty sure this place was a storage room in the past. But sure, why not."

Jaime nodded, leading him out of one of the doors and they began making their way around the building, but no shower was to be seen. It took quite a while before they reached what looked like could have been a shower, but a cruddy one at that. More like something you'd see for people to rinse themselves off real quick. Jaime turned the knob on the shower head and it let out black, scummy water before completely running out. Both Richie and Jaime looked in disgust.

"Well, there's the end of that." Jaime said, about to turn around.

"Wait!" Richie said, and Jaime turned back around, "Maybe I can fix it."

"Maybe, ese. But I don't like the idea of leaving you down here alone." Jaime insisted.

"I'm twenty-four." Richie reminded.

"Twenty-four, _and_ you have a super-meta-speedster-whatever-the-fuck-Inertia-is after you." Jaime countered.

"Whatever. Then you'll just have to watch me build. But not now." Richie insisted, "Let's just wait for Wally to get back and decide what to do to pass the time."

The two made their way upstairs, and waited in silence. Richie felt tense, for reasons unknown.

"How long has it been?" he asked suddenly, out of the blue.

"Khaji says it's been two days." Jaime mumbled.

"It feels like it's been a year." Richie sighed. More silence. More tenseness. And Richie hated every moment of it.

The building began to shake, and Richie looked up in surprise. He raced over to the window with Jaime on his tail. His eyes widened as he saw the buildings from nearby begin to collapse to the ground, making loud wails as they did.

" _Grab Impulse and let's get out of here_!" Jaime commanded. Richie did just that, the cat letting out a meow of horror as he realized what was going on. Jaime quickly wrapped his limbs around Richie, activating his jet pack and soaring through the window, making his way into the dark sky.

He tried to get above the elevation, but the dome prevented him from going higher than the skyscrapers. Richie screamed in horror, holding a death-grip on Impulse as Blue Beetle narrowly dodged the buildings coming down on them. Jaime suddenly gasped as a piece of large piece of stone fell on top of his jet pack, breaking it, causing them to begin to fall and spin through the air. Richie screamed in horror. The jet pack began healing itself, but seemingly not fast enough. Only about a hundred feet above the ground was Jaime able to regain balance and keep steady to continue flying. The jet pack was barely able to keep him steady, though, as far too much damage occurred for it to completely fix in time. He soared his way across a few hundred yards before it gave out. Jaime flipped to his back and both he and Richie screamed as they fell onto the concrete roughly, Jaime's armor skidding him across the road pavement.

They both gasped for air and Impulse was frozen in shock. Jaime let Richie go. He rolled off and stood up, gently setting down Impulse, still shocked. Dust and rubble from the collapsed buildings covered each one of them from head to toe.

"No..." Jaime breathed, and he fell down onto his knees, " _No_..."

"Jaime?" Richie asked in uncertainty, " _Jaime, what now_?"

But Jaime didn't answer. He just stood there, wide-eyed, in disbelief.

"Oh no..." he mumbled, " _no_..."

" _Wally_?" he asked, trying to establish a link with the redhead, " _Wally, please, are you there, are you okay_?"

No response.

He breathed heavily for a few moments before beginning to wail and cry.

" _They're dead_." he cried, " _They're all dead!_ "

Richie stood awkwardly before bending down and awkwardly hugging Jaime. Jaime took the offer and began to cry on his shoulder.

" _Bart's dead._ " he cried, " _He's dead..._ "

"We don't know that, Jaime. He might be alive." Richie tried to reassure.

Jaime's crying suddenly came to a stop, and he separated his hug from Richie, his eyes narrowing in anger, " _Are you serious, ese?! The entire east side of Central City is gone! Bart was there! In the hospital! So was the place where Wally's family stayed. He's fucking **dead** , Richie! They're all fucking **dead**!_ "

"I'm sorry," Richie apologized. Jaime continued to cry. Richie reformed the hug.

A few moments passed before a crunching sound was heard in the rubble. Richie stuck his head up, his stomach dropping at the sight.

"So, are you ready to give Richard back to me?" a voice asked. Jaime felt his stomach drop as well. He stopped crying, his armor spreading over his body, a plasma cannon forming in his right arm. He protectively stood in front of Richie and Impulse.

Inertia didn't seemed threatened by this, though. He walked formally towards them, hands folded behind his back, a grin on his face.

"I'll kill you." Jaime said, somehow calmly.

"That is funny. You know, your fiance said the same thing- before he died, of course." Inertia chuckled.

Jaime let out a screech of rage before firing the plasma cannon at Inertia, who couldn't dodge it this time around. He was blown back into the rubble, a large explosion occurring in it. Richie grabbed Impulse again and Jaime grabbed Richie before taking off into the sky.

" _Ah, you fuck!_ " Inertia screeched, " _He's mine!_ "

They couldn't hear the rest of what Inertia had to say, however, as they were already gone.

x

There weren't that many places left to go. About half of the city had been destroyed by now, nothing but rubble and concrete. Richie and Jaime landed near an old post office building, walking into it. It was a mess, with papers and cardboard boxes everywhere. Impulse seemed to be the only one to take interest, and being the cat he was, jumped into a large box, playing with a packing peanut inside. Richie and Jaime chuckled at the kitten's adorableness. The joy was soon gone, however, when Jaime and Richie began to get to work. They covered the windows so nobody could see in, barricading them as well. Jaime decided to keep the door open, and that he'd just sleep in front of it at night. After getting everything situated, the two sat down for a breather.

"Do you know how we could get any water?" Jaime asked.

Richie shrugged. Jaime sighed in response.

"So what now?" Richie asked, "No food. No water. Nothing."

"We can worry about that later." Jaime insisted, before going silent and sitting still, staring blankly towards the wall in front of him.

Richie got himself comfortable, curling himself into a ball. He had no idea what day it was, what time it was, or when he would get out of this hell.

"Jaime?" he asked in uncertainty.

"Yes?"

"...We're going to die, aren't we?"

Jaime sighed once more, throwing his head back against the wall, "Probably." he muttered.

"What happens? What happens to Central City if we die?" Richie asked, though he knew Jaime didn't know the one-hundred-percent correct answer.

"Well," Jaime began, "if we die, they'd have no purpose to have the dome anymore, because that's the whole reason it's here. They'd probably start doing the dome thing to more and more cities, where the League can't get in them. They'd probably trap certain superheroes in certain cities. Kill them, too."

"So they win?" Richie asked.

"Maybe." Jaime muttered, "I'm tired. I'm going to sleep." he propped himself up against the door and began to drift off.

"Goodnight... er, good morning?" Richie mumbled in confusion having no idea what time of day it was, but Jaime was already asleep.

**CENTRAL CITY**

**NOVEMBER 16TH, 2025**

**12:07 CT**

Sabrina Alva didn't want to do it.

But she had no choice in the matter.

After the New Light had welcomed her back in the morning, Deathstroke gave her "the honors", as his personal gift.

The honors of blowing up an entire portion of Central City. He handed her the switch, smiling at her with a mixed-emotion grin. They stood on top of their hotel, looking upon the darkened skyscrapers in the distance.

"Now." Deathstroke commanded in a somehow polite tone. Similarly to last night, Sabrina's hands would not stop sweating. She could barely keep a hold on the switch. But she had to do it. She had no choice. If she said no, she'd seem suspicious- maybe they would somehow find out if she was working for the League.

In order to stop the New Light, it was necessary, and she knew that.

Sighing, she pressed her thumb against the bright red button on the switch. A second later, explosions in the distance began to occur. Buildings wailed as they began to fall onto the ground, human screams only a small portion of the noise. Sabrina looked away, trying not to cry. She tossed the switch back to Deathstroke and turned around to go back into the hotel.

"You are not going to stay to watch the show, Sabrina?" Thaddeus asked curiously.

"No," Sabrina muttered, "The job is already done."

x

"So Klarion," Sabrina began as she opened her lunch- a can of uncooked soup, "Is it possible for the League to break through this dome you made?"

"Well, _of course_ it is." Klarion said realistically, "But it's definitely not easy, that's for sure! Zatanna couldn't do it by herself or with the help of Doctor Fate."

Sabrina raised an eyebrow, "What would they need? Like a thousand more spell-casters?"

"No," Klarion said, "They'd need a special gem."

"Special gem? Could that get anymore cliche?" Sabrina joked.

"Hey girly, it's true!" Klarion said, seemingly annoyed, but almost laughed with her, "There's this gem. It channels a lot of magic throughout the world, deep underground in the North Pole."

_Bingo._

"Just one little gem?" Sabrina asked, surprised.

"Yep. One little gem." Klarion said, before switching the subject, "So, how was it like being able to explode part of an _entire city_? _I_ wanted to be the one to do it, but Deathstroke was like 'Nooooo, Sabrina has to do it because she just came back' blah blah blah."

"It made me feel empowered." Sabrina lied.

"Good. You know, when we're done here, once we get Thaddeus' little toy back, you'll feel like that _everyday_." Klarion promised.

Sabrina simply nodded.

**CENTRAL CITY**

**NOVEMBER 16TH, 2025**

**20:05 CT**

Richie watched with unease as Jaime snored the night away. During the course of the day, he risked leaving Richie alone in the post office, to find food and water. Which gave him plenty of time to clear his head. And think.

There were only a few water bottles and cans of beans lying around. The days were slowly getting hotter with each minute, and the air seemed stuffier.

This wasn't safe anymore. Artemis, Wally, Bart, Irey, Barry, his kids, and Joan were all most likely dead. Jaime was probably suffering from some sort of post-traumatic stress. There wouldn't be enough food to split between the two of them.

Richie knew he needed to end this. Slowly, he stood up, trying not to awaken Jaime. Richie was useless in this kind of situation, with no weapons or computers to go to. Jaime, on the other hand, was probably what Central City needed the most now.

He was being a burden. He was denying the citizens of Central City a basic right to live.

And he just couldn't wash away that feeling of guilt.

He began towards a window, removing it's barriers slowly and carefully, the dark sky outside not letting any moonlight flood in. Slowly, he put his foot on the window ledge, preparing to open up the window and leave. To let Inertia find him. And to take him away, wherever he wanted. Richie didn't care. He began to slip open the window, feeling the still-cold November air spill in.

Richie gasped as he felt a tug at his sweatshirt.

"Where do you think you're going?"

He froze, and every hair on his body stood up. He yelped as he felt Jaime tug him backwards, causing him to fall off the window ledge and stumble on the ground. In annoyed and slightly angry manner, Jaime slammed the window shut. He glared at Richie.

" _I-uh-uh_ -" Richie mumbled.

" _What were you doing_?!" Jaime barked in a much more vicious tone than his previous sentence.

Richie cowered in fear, "I'm sorry." he apologized, "I just want this to end. _Just let Inertia take me_."

Jaime's eyes narrowed more, and he stomped over to Richie, who tensed. He grabbed Richie by the arms, and wouldn't stop glaring.

" _No_." he said firmly, and Richie had to stop himself from hyperventilating. He knew killing him would be the last thing that Jaime would do, but he was scared that the guy would accidentally hurt him.

"Don't you get it, Richie?" he asked, his voice beginning to tremble, "I lost everybody. _Everybody!_ " Richie stood still, not speaking a word, his heart thumping in his chest as if there were no tomorrow. He could see angry tears begin to spill down Jaime's face.

"I am _not_ losing you, too."

They stood in silence before Jaime let him go. Richie could still feel the steel grip Jaime had on him.

"I-I'm sorry, Jaime, I just-"

" _Be sorry_!" Jaime commanded, "I swear to god I never want to see you do that again."

"Right, boss." Richie acknowledged without even realizing it. Jaime, however, did.

"What?" he asked, clearly confused.

Richie felt himself go red in embarrassment, "Er- you kind of reminded me of Thaddeus there for a second. It was just an automatic response. Don't think on it too much."

"I won't." Jaime promised.

But Richie knew he was lying.


	20. Chapter 19

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's 12/12/15 and this is right before I write chapter 19. I'm just gonna call it now this story will probably be like 50k words long or more by this chapter lol
> 
> 1/10/16: I was right! ^

 

**CENTRAL CITY**

**NOVEMBER 16TH, 2025**

**23:45 CT**

Richie was awoken from his slumber by the bright lights of the hologram from his cube popping up. Squinting his eyes, he focused upon it. Sabrina was trying to connect. He quickly connected with her.

" _Richie. I managed to get Klarion to tell me how to get this dome down_." Sabrina explained.

Richie's eyes widened in surprise, "How?" he asked.

" _I don't have time to explain. He said there's a gem buried in the North Pole._ " Sabrina explained, and a door creaked open in the background. The hologram quickly went back into Richie's cube.

"Was that Sabrina?" Jaime asked from the corner.

Richie gasped, surprised Jaime was still awake, "God damn, I thought you were sleeping." he mumbled.

"Was that Sabrina?" Jaime repeated.

"Yeah..." Richie began to explain, "So there's this gem, I guess."

**THE WATCHTOWER**

**NOVEMBER 17TH, 2025**

**24:04 EST**

"Gem? I've never heard of it." Zatanna said skeptically.

"We aren't taking any chances, Zatanna. I want you and Doctor Fate to get to the North Pole as soon as possible." Batman insisted.

Zatanna sighed, "And what if it's not there?"

"Then we'll have Sabrina try to get more information out of Klarion." Batman answered.

Zatanna still kept her skepticism in tact however,

"It just seems so silly."

**CENTRAL CITY**

**NOVEMBER 17TH, 2025**

**8:01 CT**

Sabrina finished her breakfast off quickly. Thaddeus tried to start conversation, though she wasn't in the mood today. She tried to make it not obvious as she dumped it in the sink, quickly walking away. Richie should have informed the League by now of the gem. Hopefully they would soon search for it. She hadn't been in this place for long, but it already annoyed her. Always dark- no sun, no way to tell what time it was.

As she turned around, she could see Thaddeus, who was obviously very unhappy. He then turned his head to her, "Can we talk?" he asked. Nervously, Sabrina nodded. _Damn,_ she thought, _wasn't able to dodge him this time around._ Thaddeus guided her to his room and the second he closed the door was the second he began to rant his head off.

"That stupid fucking Beetle- every time I think I get Richard, he's off with him!" he grumbled, "I wanna crush his god damn bug skull."

Sabrina continued to listen to him rant, realizing how angry the blond was about this. She continued to listen to him for a few more minutes before he managed to calm down.

"I am sorry." he apologized, "I was just very angry."

"I figured." Sabrina commented. Inertia didn't reply. She gave him a nod before leaving the room.

x

"Woah! Is that what I think it is?" Richie asked as Jaime returned, a bottle in hand.

"Well, if we're going to die, perhaps it's necessary to allow myself to drink this." Jaime almost grumbled, "Vodka, imported straight from Russia."

"Are you serious?" Richie laughed.

"Totally. Look." Jaime pointed to an area on the bottle.

"You'll be able to get piss-drunk with just one sip." Richie said in a butchered Russian accent, and Jaime laughed.

"Alright. I'll try it first. Vodka, no mixing it with anything... oh boy. This is gonna taste like shit." Jaime began to drink it though, trying not to gag, making a noise of disgust as he finished taking a few sips, "That's strong. That's _v_ _ery_ strong." he commented.

"C'mon, hand it to me before you black out on the ground like a Bill Cosby victim." Richie insisted.

"Man, Richie, you haven't even drank any yet and you're still cracking these kind of jokes." Jaime snickered, but did so.

Richie began to drink, and he had never felt the effects of alcohol hit him so quickly. In a second, he dropped the bottle, dizzy, and his vision swam. He talked, slurred his words, and for some reason, laughed. Jaime did the same. He stumbled around, trying to find something to balance on. He ended up falling over.

And yet, the feeling of being taken away from reality seemed so sweet.

x

"God damn, it's hot in here." Jaime complained and he tore off his sweat-stained shirt looking in disgust, "You said it would be gettin' hot... right, Richie? Like... soon or some shit?"

"Mmm... yeah. But I can't tell if it's you or the weather." Richie commented.

"Sober Richie would never say anything like that."

"I'm not sober Richie."

"Touche. And I know you think I'm hot. It's been obvious. Even while you were sober."

"Oh, really? Well, are the feelings mutual, Mr. Reyes?"

Jaime snorted, "Trapped in a city where the chances of dying are quite high... I'd say it's _boiling_."

"What are you waiting for, Mr. sexy-pun-master? _Come here._ "

x

Jaime awoke, feeling sick to his stomach. His head throbbed, and he groaned, trying to rub it, but it didn't work. Maybe drinking last night wasn't that great of an idea. He'd have the absolute worse hangover. Feeling as if he may throw up, he looked around for something he could barf in. But then he suddenly froze. Feelings of embarrassment and regret began to overtake him.

" _Oh, shit_..." he mumbled.

_I tried to warn you, Jaime Reyes. You were too intoxicated to listen to me._

The feeling of sickness attacking him once again, he quickly ran across the room and barfed, which woke up Richie. He sat up, blinking for a few moments.

"What happened?" he asked.

"Ese, we are _not_ going to speak about this ever again." Jaime said from across the room.

"Wait, what? Oh..." Richie realized, and his face went red. He slapped himself. He just imagined how absolutely pissed off Thaddeus would be if he found out. And he shuddered more than he should have at the thought.

x

"Sorry." Richie muttered later that day, as they had not spoken since a few minutes after waking up.

"I said forget it, Richie. Let's pretend that it never happened." Jaime insisted. Richie shifted uncomfortably.

"Why are you beating yourself up over it?" he asked in a small voice.

Jaime sighed, "Richie... I just can't do this. I can't. I'm still in love with Bart."

"He's dead." Richie replied in an even smaller tone.

Jaime sighed once again, "I know."

**NORTH POLE**

**NOVEMBER 18TH, 2025**

**10:09 EST**

"Come on, it's been three hours. There's nothing here!" Zatanna insisted, though Doctor Fate kept searching. Zatanna grumbled, obviously impatient. It's not like she was desperate to go home and warm up, as there was plenty of spells to keep her warm, but she knew that they were clearly wasting their time.

Doctor Fate suddenly stopped, and Zatanna expected him to turn around and start lecturing her. Instead, he said, "Come here, Zatanna. I believe I am finally getting signals."

Surprised, the black haired woman quickly ran towards to the Lord of Order. They began to work together on a spell, and a large gold beam emerged from both of their palms, pummeling itself into the ground. The force of it nearly caused them to fall backwards. Zatanna grunted, trying to keep as still as possible. The beam faded away, and they looked down into the large hole they had created.

Very deep down, a small, dim light sat at the bottom, barely illuminate. Doctor Fate got down on his knees, and put his right arm down the hole, muttering a spell. The gem at the bottom began to fly towards the surface, until it landed in his palm. Doctor Fate stood back up, inspecting the gem. It was about as large as his hand, and a bright sapphire blue.

" _Doctor Fate and Zatanna to the Justice League_ ," Doctor Fate began, " _we found the gem_."

**CENTRAL CITY**

**NOVEMBER 18TH, 2025**

**9:27 CT**

"Richie, wake up." Jaime shook him. "Richie, wake up, _wake up!_ "

Richie mumbled in annoyance, "What is it?" he asked, then yawned.

"They found it. They found the gem." Jaime cheered, and he grabbed Richie by the shoulders, "We're going to live ese, _we're going to live!_ "

"That fast? I mean, they found it already?" Richie asked in disbelief.

"They should be bringing the entire League here by tomorrow. They have to come up with a plan." Jaime explained, "And we'll be free."

x

"You guys found it? That's great!" Sabrina cheered, and she could feel her heart flutter in her chest. _Soon, this would end._

She talked some more to Batman about strategies and what the League would be doing to defeat the New Light.

The hologram disappeared, and she couldn't stop beaming.

_"So, who was that you were talking to, sister?"_

Sabrina froze for a second, letting out a gasp before turning around. There, stood Thaddeus, leaning in the door. He had a calm demeanor on his face, but Sabrina could tell he was very, _very,_ angry.

"I was just, uh, watching something." she said, and chuckled nervously.

"You fucking bastard." he growled, and a quick wave of sparks washed over him, and he ran up to her quicker than she could react, pinning her up against the wall, "You've been lying to us the entire time. _I should have known!_ "

Sabrina screamed in absolute terror. Thaddeus held a headlock around Sabrina and began to choke her. Deathstroke was the first to arrive in the room.

 _"Thaddeus, let her go!"_ he commanded. Sabrina gasped her air, her limbs flailing as she fought back.

 _"She lied to us! She's working with the Justice League!"_ Thaddeus spat.

Edwin Junior was the next to run in, and he launched himself at Thaddeus without question. It was barely enough to allow Sabrina to escape, but she did. Quickly, she put on her armor, which fit itself automatically around her body, while Thaddeus tangled with Junior. He had Junior in a headlock this time. Slade stood frozen in uncertainty, and Specs and Trapper ran in to try and help Edwin get away from the fight he was losing between him and Thaddeus. Sabrina began to run as fast as she could, knowing no matter how fast she did, Thaddeus would always catch up with her. She hoped there would be enough distraction time for her to escape.

But there wasn't. The second she got out of the hotel building, Thaddeus had caught up with her. She screamed as she felt him tackle her to the ground. She set herself aflame, and Thaddeus screamed at the searing pain, forcing himself to let her go. Sabrina stood up and ran backwards, summoning a fireball, while Thaddeus glared at her, breathing heavily, holes in his clothes from being burned, and bright red burn marks on his skin. He charged at her, and she threw the ball, sending him back, through the glass doors of the hotel. She continued to run, her breath being the only thing she could hear. She only got a couple of yards in before he caught up with her once again, pinning her, but he moved too quickly for Sabrina to set herself on fire again. He began to dismantle her armor, so she was left defenseless. She screamed and screamed, but she knew it was too late. She was going to die, _right here_ , and _right now_. She had done what she could have. The League would be on their way, to destroy the dome that had been set upon Central City and destroy the New Light. She gasped as she was flipped over onto her back, and Thaddeus sat on top of her, making direct eye contact.

 _"Any last words, dear sister?"_ he asked. Sabrina squinted her eyes, preparing to die.

 _"I have some."_ a voice from behind her said. Thaddeus let out a cry of pain as he felt a sharp pain go through his shoulder. Sabrina screamed as she felt blood spatter on her body. Thaddeus fell to his side, groaning in pain. Sabrina sat up, hyperventilating. She could see Richie's body standing in front of her.

"Hey." he said, in a friendly tone. Thaddeus looked up at him, shocked. Richie twirled the gun he used to shoot Thaddeus around in his arm.

"Richard, what are you doing?" Thaddeus muttered, trying to stand up, " _Why did you shoot me?_ "

" _I could name a hundred off the top of my head._ " Richie thought, but instead spoke, "I needed you to get off of Sabrina somehow, so I shot you. I'm really turning myself in. I just brought the gun with me in case of dangers along the way."

" _Sabrina's a traitor!_ " Thaddeus screamed.

"Isn't that unfortunate?" Richie asked, then narrowed his eyes, "If you want me to come with you for sure, keep her alive."

Thaddeus stood up wearily, "I do appreciate you returning yourself, Richard, though, I do not appreciate being shot. If you come with me, I will spare her. For now."

Richie nodded. Thaddeus began to walk, cradling his injured shoulder. Richie followed.

"There is something on your mind." Thaddeus stated. It wasn't a question. Richie kept walking.

 _"There is something on your mind."_ Thaddeus repeated, though it was more firm and commanding this time.

"Wait, what? _No._ " Richie said quickly, caught off guard.

Thaddeus stopped in his tracks, turning to Richie, staring him down sternly, "What are you thinking about?"

" _Nothing_!"

"I swear to god Richard, you better tell me." Thaddeus warned, grabbing Richie by the collar of his shirt.

" _IaccidentallyhadsexwithBlueBeetle._ " he said quickly, wincing.

Thaddeus stopped walking. "You fucking _what?"_

"It was an accident. I swear to god. We were drunk. _Don't hurt him._ " Richie pleaded.

 _"I swear I'm gonna kill that fucking bastard!"_ Thaddeus growled, and clenched his fists.

Richie grinned somewhat, "No, I'm pretty sure it's going to be the other way around."

_"Wait, wha-"_

Thaddeus gasped, and then didn't speak. He stood frozen, then his body slumped on the scythe that had impaled him. Jaime pulled it back, and Inertia's body fell to the ground, bleeding out.

 _"It's over."_ he said in a husky tone.

Sabrina walked up, and her jaw dropped.

"You killed him." she said simply.

Jaime nodded, "It was a lot easier to do when Richie was distracting him." Never in his ten years of a hero career did he kill somebody. And even if the person he killed was responsible for the deaths of so many loved ones and thousands of innocent civilians, it took a toll on him. He turned away from the body, looking into the distance. Killing was always the last resort. _He knew he had to._

"Was it a plan?" Sabrina asked.

"Yes. Richie was supposed to distract Thaddeus while I took care of the rest of them. However, Thaddeus getting pissed off was _not_ part of it, Richie." Jaime grumbled.

"Sorry." Richie apologized.

"So what are we gonna do with these guys?" Sabrina gestured to the unconscious bodies of the New Light that lay on the ground near the hotel entrance.

"I guess keep them the way they are till the League gets here. I'll go tell them Thaddeus was taken care of." Richie said, and he pulled his cube out of his pocket.

**CENTRAL CITY**

**NOVEMBER 18TH, 2025**

**17:23 CT**

The dome disappearing was the most beautiful Richie had ever seen. There was cheers of joy as they could see the beautiful sky once more, which was now a sun setting into the sky. The League was there in the sky, hovering gracefully. Wonder Woman and Superman began to fly down towards Sabrina, Richie, and Jaime.

"You don't know how glad I am to see you guys." Jaime smiled, and a few hugs were exchanged before Superman and Wonder Woman walked over to the tied up Light Members and picked them up as if they were sacks. They flew back up into the air, towards the League, and a few minutes passed before a Green Lantern aircraft landed onto the ground, and Richie couldn't contain his smile.

"Welcome back." said the voice of John Stewart as the lime green door the inside opened. Quickly, the group of three made their way inside, before taking off into the air.

**THE WATCHTOWER**

**NOVEMBER 18TH, 2025**

**18:49 EST**

The computer recognized them as they made their way into the Watchtower. Gear let out a sigh of relief, finding the nearest couch and plopping himself on it, in exhaustion. His hair was greasy. His clothes were messy and ripped, his body was full of stinging cuts, and he had plenty of soot all over his skin and he really needed to shower.

But that didn't matter. All he wanted to do was sleep.

 _"Richie!"_ a voice screamed, and Richie yelped in surprise as he felt his body be yanked up and squished.

"Hey, Virgil- _you're squeezing me."_ Richie grunted.

"Oh, sorry." Virgil apologized. He separated the hug somewhat, and looked at Richie, his smile wide and eyes bright. It reminded Richie of what had happened back in June, when Virgil woke up from his coma. Except the roles were reversed.

"Do you still hate me?" Richie asked with uncertainty.

"No. I never have and I never will. _I fucking love you bro_ , don't ever get kidnapped again." Virgil laughed, though some tears were streaming down his face, and he went back to hugging Richie, "I took advantage of you in the past. It took me so long to realize my mistakes. I'm so sorry, _I'm so fucking sorry."_ he cried.

"It's okay, Virgil. Really. I forgive you." Richie reassured.

From the distance, Jaime smiled. Milagro approached him, hugging her brother.

"So where's Bart?" she whispered.

Jaime's smile faded, "Can we sit down?" he asked. Milagro nodded, and the second he sat down, he began to cry. The cheerful atmosphere inside of the Watchtower immediately faded.

Milagro rubbed Jaime's back in reassurance, and began to speak soothingly,

"Tell me what happened, hermano."

**CENTRAL CITY**

**NOVEMBER 18TH, 2025**

**17:46 CT**

The light streamed through the cracks of the destroyed rubble, and Wally began to awaken. He grumbled in confusion, pushing the rubble off of him as he made his way towards the surface.

_How long had he been unconscious for? Wait, where was the dark dome?_

His face lit up in excitement.

"Oh my god..." he breathed.

_Yes! It was gone!_

_On November sixteenth, you were caught in the middle of buildings being destroyed, and were nearly killed. I had to keep you unconscious for days, to try and preserve your life. But now, it is safe. You can awaken, but do get to medical care as soon as possible._ Meta advised.

"No way. I've gotta check on my family." Wally insisted.

_They are more than likely dead, Wallace._

"There's a chance that they're alive, though!" Wally exclaimed. He activated his jet pack, and began to fly to the location to where his family was. He gasped as he saw nothing but the remains of the house they sheltered in. Desperately, he began to dig through the rubble.

 _"Barry! Irey! Artemis! Don! Dawn!"_ he cried. When no response came, he repeated, _"Barry! Irey! Artemis! Don! Dawn!"_

He cleared his way through the rubble, and looked down in what was once the basement.

"Wally?" a small voice spoke. Dawn came forward, her face and body covered in soot. She looked awfully skinny.

"Dawn!" Wally exclaimed, his face brightening, and he flew down to grab her, then pulled her up into the light, "Where's the rest of our family?" he asked.

"They're sleeping." she said, still softly, looking away.

Wally flew himself down once more, going further into the basement, until he spotted the silhouettes of his family. He called out their names, and they quickly woke up.

"Wally?" Artemis asked in a voice almost as soft as Dawn's.

"Artemis!" Wally exclaimed, and he ran up to her, hugging her, then giving her a quick kiss.

"Wally? What's going on? Is it safe?" Barry asked. Wally nodded, "It's over. The dome is gone."

He could see the faces of all four light up like he did when he first saw Dawn. After a few minutes, he got all of them out of the house and into the air.

"Wally? Where's Bart?" Irey asked.

Wally froze for a second, "I-I don't know, actually."

There was a feeling of uncertainty that suddenly filled the air.

"Red Beetle?" a voice behind them asked. Wally quickly turned around and saw Raquel, the second Icon.

"Hey. What happened? Have you seen Flash?" Wally asked.

"No." Raquel replied, "Come on, I'll tell the League I found you guys. Let's get you all to the Watchtower."


	21. Chapter 20

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I decided to just upload the last two chapters on the same day because I just want to finish this thing already.
> 
> I started writing this series back in early July of 2015, and have been working on it until now, since it is finally complete. It took me six months, sheesh. Though they were a six months well spent. I'm actually surprised at how long this last story ended up being. It also took me more than three months to complete.
> 
> I don't know how many people actually read these, but I hope you enjoyed them if you did. I will definitely still be writing more lengthy stuff this year *cough*Imactuallyworkingonabluepulsestorythatissofar18kwordslongandshouldbeoutbyfebruaryormarch*cough*. Perhaps I'll write something potentially even longer than the Iridescent series as a whole. I don't know.
> 
> The future awaits.

 

**THE WATCHTOWER**

**NOVEMBER 19TH, 2025**

**12:53 EST**

"Done moving in?" Ted Kord asked as Jaime placed the rest of his clothes in the drawer.

"Yeah." Jaime confirmed, sitting down on his bed. Ted sat on the bed that was placed on the other side of the room.

"So, where's your Gear friend? Is he not staying here?" he asked.

"He's living with Virgil in his house," Jaime explained, "Plus, it's nice to have a room to myself."

"Oh? Well, my house- er, Michael and I's house has plenty of space and _way_ better rooms than these crappy Watchtower dorms. You can stay if you want." Ted offered.

"No, thanks. I'm good." Jaime declined, "But I guess soon enough I'll move back to El Paso and pursue my dream career. After all, the company that I worked for in Central City is pretty much destroyed. At least I hated that job."

"What's your dream career?" Ted asked.

"To be a dentist." Jaime replied.

Ted snorted.

"Hey ese, what's so funny about wanting to be a dentist?" Jaime challenged.

"Sorry- I just wasn't expecting that." Ted apologized, "Go to El Paso, become dentist. Sounds like a pretty good choice."

There was silence.

"Welp, I'll leave you be. Pretty much the entire League is working on fixing up Central City. I need to go help them." Ted explained. Jaime nodded. He exited the room, and the door automatically shut by itself. Jaime sighed, laying down on his bed.

_What now?_

He could go talk to the Allens (Irey, Joan, Wally, and Artemis as well), but he figured they all needed their own space. Still, he couldn't find something much better to do.

" _Wally_?" he asked.

" _Yeah?_ " Wally replied, " _You feeling okay?_ "

" _No, not really_." Jaime admitted.

" _Same here._ "

" _I miss him_." Jaime said.

" _So do I, kid... so do I._ "

Jaime mentally sighed.

" _I know what you did, Jaime. And you need to forgive yourself._ "

" _Wait, what? How?_ " Jaime panicked.

" _You subconsciously sent me thoughts about it._ " Wally explained, " _It's not your fault. Yeah, it was Bart's fear. But given the mix of alcohol and the life-or-death situation you were in, do you really think he would have done much different if he were you?_ "

" _No._ " Jaime admitted, " _You don't understand, ese. How much I'm in love with him. He was my everything. I really just want him here right now._ "

" _I'm sorry._ " Wally said.

" _Don't apologize. You did nothing wrong._ " Jaime insisted, " _I'm glad you and your family were okay. Maybe I should quit brooding over Bart and celebrate the fact that you guys lived. Things could be a lot worse right now._ "

" _I guess that's one way to look at it._ " Wally supposed.

" _Whatever. I'm gonna take a nap. Nice talk, Wally._ "

" _See you later_." Wally said, and the mental link shut itself off.

**DAKOTA CITY**

**NOVEMBER 19TH, 2025**

**8:45 MCT**

"Hey, Richie. Wake up. I have a present for you." Virgil said. Richie groaned, getting up from the couch he had fell asleep on the previous night.

"Here, take this coffee." Virgil said, handing Richie a mug. Richie didn't process what was going on as quickly and before he knew it, Virgil hd returned, holding something behind his back. Richie set the mug down on the stand near the couch, grabbing his glasses, putting them on and adjusting them before asking, "What have you got there, Virgil?"

Virgil handed him the present. Richie gasped, "Backpack!" he cheered, "Damn, it's been five months since I've seen this little guy!"

"I stored the rest of your robots in the garage. You're gonna have to open a new secret lab, bro. Jaime and I saw Klarion in the gas station." Virgil explained.

"I'll figure something out." Richie reassured. Virgil nodded, and Richie picked up the coffee he had set down on the stand and sipped it, "Woah. French cinnamon chocolate latte? You asked my coffee-making robot, didn't you?"

Virgil gave a confused look, "I didn't even know you had a coffee making robot. I just remembered from the past. You've obsessed over French cinnamon chocolate lattes for _years._ "

"You're the best, man. And yeah, I do have a coffee-making robot. A pizza-making one, too." Richie informed.

"Cool. Maybe we can use that for dinner tonight." Virgil suggested, and Richie smiled.

_Just like old times._

**THE WATCHTOWER**

**NOVEMBER 20TH, 2025**

**1:04 EST**

"Hey. Jaime, wake up. Come on."

"Fucking hell, I'm trying to sleep. _Leave me alone._ " Jaime grumbled, shifting so the person wouldn't bother him.

"You always were grumpy while sleeping, amor. I thought I'd be an exception to your sleepy-sass. But hey, who knows?"

Jaime's eyes shot open and he sat up quickly.

 _"Bart?"_ he said in a mix of panic, disbelief, and joy.

"That's me." Bart chuckled.

 _"Bart!"_ Jaime cried, jumping up and hugging his fiance, though he accidentally lost balance and fell to the floor.

"Ow." Bart whimpered.

 _"Sorry."_ Jaime apologized, and he stood up, turning on the lamp next to his bed. He finally got a good look at Bart. His skin was full of burns and half of his hair was singed off, but goddamn he was the most beautiful thing Jaime had ever seen in a long time. He sat back down on the floor.

 _"I missed you. I missed you so goddamn much. I thought you died."_ Jaime began to cry, holding his boyfriend in close.

"I'm here, I'm here." Bart reassured, "I'm okay."

_"How'd you- how'd you live?"_

"When that part of Central City began collapsing, they dragged us to the basement of the hospital. Well, _most_ of us. They continued to help me live through there. I woke up yesterday. Conner found me earlier today." Bart explained, "I'm not in any position to get back on the field anytime soon."

"I don't care about that. I just care that you're here." Jaime said.

Bart smiled, "Couldn't agree more."

**EL PASO**

**JANUARY 1ST, 2026**

**14:07 MCT**

"So, any New Year's resolutions for _you?_ " Jaime asked as he passed Damian who was just starting to wake up on the couch.

"Eh? What? Oh hey." he mumbled, sitting up, a small bag of Doritos slipping off his head as he did.

"Did you bang my sister last night?" Jaime asked out of the blue.

"Wait, _what?_ " Damian asked, suddenly waking up.

Jaime pointed to the condom that was stuck on his forearm.

"Oh. Uh. _No._ " Damian laughed nervously.

"Yeah. I don't believe you. I'm not mad, don't worry." Jaime reassured.

"You're not?" Damian's jaw dropped.

"No, I'm not. I've made it my New Year's resolution to let... well... let Milagro grow up. She's eighteen after all." Jaime sighed, "God dammit... she grew up too fast for me. But hey, I know you take good care of her. You two have been dating for a while and you haven't left her and you love her... _so_..."

"Jaime, I _never_ expected those words to come out of your mouth!" Damian's jaw dropped in disbelief.

"Yeah. Me neither. But I'll only truly approve of you if you clean up the mess you made." Jaime grumbled, then turned around, "I have stuff to do and people to see."

"Thanks, future brother-in-law!" Damian snickered.

"Hey, don't get _too_ comfortable!"

**THE WATCHTOWER**

**JANUARY 1ST, 2026**

**16:23 EST**

"Congratulations." Jaime held out his hand to Gear, "You've made it to the Justice League."

Richie smiled, and accepted it.

"We've been through a lot of shit together." Jaime said as he pulled his hand back, "I'll be looking forward to working with you in the future."

"Yeah. Me too." Richie nodded in agreement.

"Me three." Virgil said as he approached them, leaning on Richie's back and peeking his head over Richie's shoulder, "Batman wants you guys to gather up in the meeting room. And by you guys, I mean all of the Leaguers."

"Right." Richie said, and Virgil smiled before getting off of him and taking the lead towards the room. Jaime and Richie trailed behind, and Jaime smirked.

"I think Virgil has a crush on you."

"What?" Richie chuckled in disbelief and some heat hit his cheeks, "Nah... _Virgil?_ No way."

"You'd be surprised." Jaime smiled, "The most unexpected things come at the most unexpected times from the most unexpected people."

"Okay, what?" Richie laughed.

Jaime laughed along with him.

**EL PASO**

**FEBRUARY 21ST, 2026**

**8:13 MCT**

"Well?" Wally turned around, "Am I looking classy in this tux or _what?"_

"You look great, Wally." Bart responded.

_You really think I care about your appearance?_

"Shut up, I didn't ask you!" Wally hissed.

Bart was taken aback.

"Oh. Sorry. That was for Meta, not you." Wally apologized.

Bart chuckled, "He's just jealous of you."

 _"I'm_ jealous of _you._ " Wally admitted, "My cousin who's technically thirty-eight years younger than me is getting married before I am."

"Oh, shut up. You and Artemis are getting married in like, three months." Bart pointed out, "And technically, I'm only eight years younger than you."

"Yeah, whatever. Let's go. They'll be waiting for us." Wally gestured, then paused and began fixing his bow-tie in front of his mirror, "Never mind that. Give me a minute."

"What are you doing?"

"The best man's gotta look his best at the wedding." Wally insisted.

"You're gonna make me regret this decision of making you it." Bart grumbled, grabbing his cousin, "Come on, Wall-man, let's go."

" _But wait! There's more!_ \- stuff to do." Wally insisted.

"Billy Mays would have been ready by now." Bart insisted right back, and began to pull him.

"This isn't crash. Not crash at all." Wally mumbled.

"Hey! That's my word." Bart laughed.

"Did you put copyright on it?" Wally asked.

"No... whatever, come on. Let's go in." Bart said, and he froze by the door.

"Something wrong?" Wally asked.

"No, I'm just a little bit nervous." Bart admitted.

"Ah, that's okay. I get it. It's a big thing." Wally reassured.

"Yeah." Bart laughed nervously.

"You can do it." Wally promised.

"Right. I can do it." Bart repeated.

Wally smiled,

"Go get 'em, tiger."


End file.
